Rogue
by RedCoaster
Summary: A strange but intelligent titan lives deep within the forests of Wall Maria, right under the military's nose. What happens when the mysterious titan comes across two small children and the Scouts? Titan!Eren AU
1. A Misunderstood Soul

**Author Note: **Hello All! This is my first fan-fiction and first time posting here, so forgive me if there is anything weird with the layout of things. I fell in love with SNK/AOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: A Misunderstood Soul **

Rays of the early morning sun peered down from the heavens, decorating the clandestine cove in dappled light. The forests within Wall Maria were flourishing at the arrival of spring. Flowers bloomed, seedlings sprouted, and new life was birthed beneath the protective branches of the giant trees of the forest.

The secret cove lay within the deepest region of the wood, hidden by thick foliage and seemingly untouched by man. Surrounded by towering rocks and large overhanging branches, the cove was a safe haven – one of the only ones in the beautiful but cruel world. Forget-me-not's grew abundantly among the earth and between the rock crevices, reflecting in a crystal pond that revealed all life beneath the surface. Residents of the forest such as rabbits, squirrels, and deer frolicked among the fresh morning dew.

At the rear of the cove grew one of the great trees that pierced the sky. In its hollowed out trunk, a massive figure lay nestled in a bed of dried leaves, the creature's deep but gentle snores filling the cove with a strange but soothing atmosphere. Feeling warm light resting on his leathery skin, he stirred. He rolled over lazily and stretched his body like a sleepy cat before giving in to his body's needs and the sun's demanding arrival. Slowly, the creature sat up fully, swinging his limbs over the edge of the bark nonchalantly as he took his time to fully wake from his deep slumber. The monster released a yawn, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and throughout the small cove before he unshielded his piercing and bright green eyes that glistened like emeralds. The creature took another stretch; reaching upwards before letting out a sigh in content, steam wavering from his lip-less jaws before running his large fingers through his hair – fixing a case of "bedhead" before relaxing. It looked to be another pleasant day.

A gentle sound captured the creature's attention. Looking down, he discovered the four-legged animals, things known as deer he recalled, gathered around his lake in a small group. A soft spot swelled from within his chest and his ears pricked forward in anticipation at his realization. There, within the small group of adults, a newly born fawn struggled to get it's footing. It wasn't but a few minutes old, still wet with fluids. The corners of the creature's mouth pulled up slightly as he attempted to smile. Giving into his avid curiosity, he slowly rose from his resting place to his full height of fifteen meters, the ground shifting before squatting next to the minuscule four legged animals. The adults paid him no heed as they were used to his presence, the cove being their home and he its guardian. The fawn however, was frozen in trepidation. He took notice of this and paused in his approach before letting out a rumbling purr in reassurance. Though he was a monster to all that didn't know him, he wanted to win the little one over and show that he meant no harm. In an attempt to appear as docile as he could possibly be, the vast creature lowered his head with his eyes half lidded, letting his shoulder length hair drape over his face as his ears drooped a bit. He tilted his head like a kicked puppy as he carefully outstretched his arm, watching the young animal flinch at his clawed finger that now hung before its nose. The monster sat in silence, waiting patiently before the fawn warily took a step forward and brushed its nose against his fingertip. He let out a low but soft rumble in greeting as the small deer finished and wobbled over to its mother to nurse.

The great being let out another wave of steam in content; it warmed him further that these creatures tolerated him. His reflection in the small pond constantly reminded him as to why that was. He was a titan, the most powerful and bloodthirsty monsters known to exist – the reason for the walls and the fear that ran throughout the land. They were towering, humanoid creatures with strength that seemed to know no bounds and had a taste for killing and engulfing humans. Only the fifty-meter stonewalls kept the titans at bay from devouring the lives within them. However, the titan in the cove was a mystery, even to himself. He had not a clue as to how he ended up on the wrong side of the walls or why his kind was supposed to consume the humans. The titan knew he was different. He felt no need to eat anything or anyone and he was more aware of the demanding world around him. In fact, as humans go, the titan was weary of them and usually avoided crossing paths – knowing that it wasn't the best thing to expose himself with his kind's reputation. On the other hand, if he ever smelt the sent of man, the titan usually found himself watching from a safe distance for he found them interesting. Humans looked so much like him, but they behaved in a completely different manner. The titan let out a heavy breath of hot steam as he rose to his full height again and made his way towards the exit of the cove. The soft spot swelled within his chest again, thinking of the only two humans that never saw him as a monster or ran away – perhaps they would finally pay him a much-needed visit.

The titan then began to scale up the twenty-five meter rock face of his cove, looking back once to make sure that all was still peaceful and just before proceeding. Routinely, he stuck his head from the vine-shaded entrance and sniffed the air, his ears flickering to distinguish any sound that came his way. Positive that no soul was around, he removed himself fully from his shelter and made his way into the unforgiving world.

He walked through the wood; his heavy footsteps making the nearby leaves tremble in his wake. The titan knew this forest just as well as he knew his own backside for he spent the majority of his days wandering – looking for anything that would pike his interest. Most days, he would only come across the usual animal or pond, but on other days he would stumble upon humans that were either hunting or taking the road less traveled. Sometimes he would gather any object that they left behind to take it back to his cove and observe it. Today however, it appeared that it was going to be like any other day.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

The titan's ears flickered as he picked up the sound of water lapping against rock. A small river then peeked through the trees, presenting itself to him with a radiant sheen from the sunlight. The creature let out a steamy sigh and gradually lowered himself to his calves with his massive muscles rippling beneath his hide. The titan took his time to relax, carefully shifting himself to sit cross-legged against the trunk of one of the large trees, trying his best to not upset the surrounding vegetation. He then rested his hands over his knees gracefully as he peered at the river's surface with likeness. This river was one of his most beloved things to view. It was teeming with life from the small swimming things with no legs to the rather bulky furry animals that moved on all fours. However, his favorite thing about the river was the way the sunlight reflected from its constantly morphing surface. It glittered like diamonds and he found it to be one of the most beautiful things his eyes had ever beheld.

For several long hours he remained by the flowing water and soaked in all his surroundings. The titan had since graduated from relaxing to playing in the river bank, swirling his hands and fingers around in the shallow water in attempts to catch the fish – grunting in annoyance at every failure. Aggravated, he prepared to remove himself away from the river when a sliver of red caught his eye. His head jerked abruptly in the direction where he had spotted the wisp of red. There, up in a tree across from the river, a red piece of cloth revealed itself from the wind of an approaching rain. For a moment, the titan watched it in incredulity before he rose to his large feet and motioned toward the red. Before the object was blown from the branches of the tree, the creature's massive arm reached upward and plucked the cloth from the tangle of twigs. The titan then brought the object close to his face in curiosity. His large fingers held the red thing tightly but delicately; careful not to rip it for with his strength he could so easily do so. The titan's ears then pricked forward as he recognized what the object was. The humans called them a scarf and would often wear them to keep warm. Though it was the beginning of spring, the air still possessed a slight chill – the scarf was still fairly clean and wasn't exposed to the unforgiving elements, so it couldn't have been in the tree for long. The titan ran his thumb over the weaving of the scarf in awe, admiring the intricate wool. This was his favorite thing he had found so far.

His mind briefly thought back to his two humans. He remembered the first time he met the lady with amber eyes and how she was so terrified before she was able to get to know him. The titan was fond of her soft voice and how she spoke lovingly to him, the words always kind no matter what the situation. The titan missed her mate too, the man with what he called "glasses" over his eyes. He would often if not always accompany the lady and proceed in teaching him about human things. The gargantuan being sighed, releasing a jet of steam from his teeth with worry as he clenched the scarf. He hadn't seen his two humans in a while. They used to come to his cove weekly, but then over the seasons their visits thinned to once a month and now once every few months. The titan couldn't decide if the lump that grew in his throat at the thought of this was aggravation or sadness.

But he was for certain that he was lonely.

Before he could sulk further into his depressing thoughts, a scent had found its way to his nose. The hairs on his neck stood up and his eyes widened. Alarmed, he took his attention away from the scarf and lifted himself upright to face the scent's source. The titan sniffed again, making sure his hypothesis was correct. It was unmistakably blood. Human blood. And it was fresh. The titan let out a whine in concern, knowing the sweet smell of human blood in his forest wasn't a good thing. He had only smelt it once before. At the time, the air was radiating with unease – just as it was currently. Something, something somewhere wasn't right.

The titan hesitated, staring at his feet as he pondered about the current situation. His senses were practically screaming at him that something was amiss and someone was suffering. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the fact but to no avail. Maybe everything would be fine. Perhaps the uniformed men would come and take care of it. Then again, this region of Wall Maria was very rural; help would most likely come too late. The titan stared off into the direction of the scent's source, a stressed whimper escaping him. Worry and curiosity forced him to make his decision. The titan took the scarf and wrapped it tightly around his left pinky, tucking it to insure that it wouldn't be lost, before taking a step forward.

The foul stench of death grew stronger as the creature walked quickly through the wood, his mind in a haze of thoughts. He moved as if he was in a trance, only focusing on his primary goal of reaching his destination. With the smell of liquid crimson in the air, most of the forest's residents had retreated into the ground and foliage, making the landscape ghastly quiet. The titan's nostrils flared wildly as the stench hit him full blast, alerting him that he was very close now. The monster slowed his pace as he neared the edge of his forest, ducking a bit beneath the shorter trees in caution that the uniformed men could have arrived as well. He had always been told to avoid these men by his humans for they would jump at the chance to turn him into a steaming pile of evaporating flesh. The titan swallowed nervously, hoping that his inquisitiveness hadn't put him into danger.

He paused at the tree line, making sure that he was still hidden before delicately pulling away a branch that obscured his view. Before him was a small human dwelling made of wood and surrounded by a well kempt garden. The titan tilted his head in confusion. Everything looked to be rather normal, even in the dying light things seemed, as they should be. But why could he smell blood so strongly? It wasn't his imagination. His sense of smell was never wrong. The titan held his breath as he listened in, his ears facing forward and straining to pick up the slightest sound. Nothing. Not a man or animal stirred. Maybe he was wrong after all.

The titan hesitated yet again, thinking that he should just make his way back to his cove. However, something just wasn't setting with him right. His green eyes focused on the cottage in doubt. Taking a risk for a hunch, the titan looked around the property and the landscape. Seeing no humans of any sort approaching, he slowly emerged out of the trees, something that he had not done in years. As carefully as he could, the titan squatted down and hunched over to peer at the human home closer. His thundering heart skipped a beat as he noticed that that the door was wide open – and smeared in blood. The titan let out a grunt in surprise with his glowing green eyes wide and big as wagon wheels. He then threw his attention to the interior of the cottage, his heart skipping a beat.

Lying in their own pool of blood were two humans. Not his humans, but a man and a woman nonetheless. The man was leaning awkwardly against a wall, bleeding from a wound on his abdomen while the woman lay on the floor with her head nearly decapitated. They had been dead for hours.

The titan quickly shook his head to snap him out of his shocked state. He hurriedly checked his surroundings to find no one before returning to the deceased couple. A moan of sorrow rumbled from his chest and his ears drooped in sadness. He was too late. A part of him pictured steam rising from their wounds as they healed, but he quickly reminded himself that these poor souls were only human and didn't repair themselves like titans. The two were an unhealthy pale, nothing but cold and dead meat. As much as he wanted to turn away and leave, he couldn't. He then spotted something suspicious.

Though they lacked a heartbeat and were defiantly dead, their eyes remained open, their faces fixed in a look of surprise. The titan had seen this trait with prey that fell victim to predators and hunters – meaning that the humans were ambushed. They had no idea what happened until it occurred. The creature frowned a bit and scanned the carcasses. His first thought was that the grey, four-legged growling creatures that ran in groups had done such carnage. However, the titan realized that the possibility of the animals being the culprits could not be true. The humans' wounds were clean cuts and not just savagely ripped flesh. An animal could not have done this. The titan's eyes scanned the inside of the small cottage, seeking anything that would give him answers. His eyes then caught sight of a dull shimmer. Just a few feet from the female was a long object with a bloody blade fixed to its end. The titan's body shivered. He had seen humans use this tool in his forest, calling it an axe, to cut the smaller trees down. Man used this tool, and it was men that killed their own kind savagely with it.

The titan backed away from the scene and brought himself to his knees. Why? Why would humans kill their own kind? It made sense for a human to kill an animal or even a monstrous titan, but why their own kin? These humans weren't killed like game; their bodies were just left there to rot. The act was simply done out of hatred and greed. A distressed moan from the titan vibrated across the rooftop of the small cottage as he prepared to leave – knowing he could do nothing more. However, he was stopped again by another set of scents. For a moment he thought of the uniformed men until he realized that among the scents were blood and one that was similar to the couple's. The other four odors were distinctively different as well. The titan strained his neck and sniffed aggressively, discovering that the scents headed into the deep region of the forest. He blinked in question. Could the humans that had done this taken something from the couple? Eager to know, the titan rose to his feet and ventured back into the trees and brambles. He had to hurry. Rain was closing in with the thunder announcing a coming storm.

Soon rain was falling down in a fury and thunder echoed among the heavens. The sun had since set as well and the titan's energy was fading – but he was stubborn and willful. Over time he had learned how to push his body's energy to the limits, challenging the moon and darkness. He used to be only able to remain awake after the sun left the sky for three hours. Now with much dedication, he could stay up five hours and nearly six on a rare good night. Something deep within him, a sort of sense, told him he would be put to the test. He grunted in frustration, the rain was washing away the humans' scents and in no time there would be nothing left to follow.

The titan weaved within the trees as silently as he possibly could, remaining parallel to an old weedy path that was scarcely used anymore. For what seemed like hours, he found nothing of value. Just when he was about to hang up his act and quit his mission for the final time, he heard an unmistakable sound.

Voices.

Quickly, the fifty-foot monster shielded himself behind one of the massive trees. For a moment, he listened intently to human tongue and footfalls until a small group of three men came from around the bend. Two of them were rather tall, one lanky and the other averagely built. The third that led the group was a stout and chunky human that growled and muttered words at the other two every time someone opened their mouth. He could feel his stomach knot up as their stench met his nose full blast. The titan held his breath and listened in as best as he could.

"Of all the days it had to storm, it has to be this one." The plump man growled; his voice laced with venom and cruelty. "These brats better put the boss in a damn good mood and fetch a pretty penny for all this shit we've had to go through." He continued through his teeth as he struggled in pulling his cloak over his head in a sad attempt to keep dry. "He's already going to be pissed off that we killed the mother – the whole reason for this fucking journey." The man concluded as his eyes narrowed at the man behind him whose face swirled in disgust.

"It wasn't my fault! The bitch put up a fight!" He retorted. "At least we're not empty handed. One of em' has the mother's blood. The other one isn't much to look at, but could still fetch a small price."

The titan paid no attention to their words for he couldn't understand what they fully meant anyway. On the contrary, his gaze was locked to a large canvas sack that the second man was carrying over his shoulder. It was defiantly where the scent of blood was radiating, but what was in it? Before he could think of the possibilities, the bag moved! The titan's eyes widened as the bag rippled and a series of muffled whines came from within. The man holding the bag strained, desperate to keep his grip on the cloth.

"Would you cut the crap?" The human bringing up the rear chided. "They're not that damn heavy!"

"It's not that! They… just won't quit… squirming!" He grunted roughly in reply, making the man in the lead even more heated.

"Shut the hell up. Look, we're still far from Wall Rose and we need to reach it before morning in order to avoid getting caught. This storm is already making things bad enough so best shut your mouths and hurry up!"

"Heh, we're most likely going to be paid very little or not at all for this." The rear human uttered beneath his breath after a long pause, his teeth clacking slightly from the cold. "The mom is dead, we're soaked right down to the bone, and probably going to get pneumonia – hell I don't think it could get much worse."

"I said shut up."

As the men ignored their leader's commands and continued with their squabbles, the titan kept his eyes glued to the moving bag. What was in there that smelled like the dead humans at the cottage and moved about like stressed prey to be slaughtered? Yes, it was alive but what was it? Was it an animal? Another human? Just before he could ponder further, the thing inside the bag hit the carrier with a blunt blow on the small of the man's back. The titan watched as he yelped in agony and dropped the sack to the muddy and wet path. As the injured human struggled to recover, the bag moved violently and became untied at the top. The monster's eyes widened at what the cloth had stubbornly revealed.

Two smaller humans… human young. Yes, they were children – their soft round faces showing youth. One human was a little boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes while the other was a little girl. Her hair was black as the night sky and her eyes a dull grey. The titan's chest constricted in both guilt and anger. The two children had clearly been through hell. Their frail bodies were bruised and battered and their faces reflected nothing but fear and pain. To make matters worse their limbs and waists were bound together – the two connected at the waist. Cloth was wrapped around their mouths, cutting deep into the corners of their lips. In comparison, the boy looked to be in a better state with only minor cuts and a few unhealthy bluish splotches upon his skin. The little girl however, was in a much more damaging condition. Blood from both her and her deceased parents stained her thin nightgown and the side of her head was swollen slightly from a brutal hit. Among the bruises and violent shivering, the thing that alarmed the titan the most was her expression. The girl's face was deathly still, almost resembling that of a corpse – petrified with defeat. If it weren't for her breath, he would have assumed that she had met the same fate as her parents. At the very sight of the cruelty that had been cast upon the two, the titan's blood boiled with rage. These men were not human. They were animals.

The boy and girl seized the chance and struggled to get themselves upright, the two having great difficulty in doing do. Bound together, they clumsily limped and stumbled unknowingly in the titan's direction, catching the rear man's attention away from his fallen ally. The man's greedy hand yanked the two children back to the muddy earth and pulled a knife. Frightened eyes stared at the blade and the man's smirk, wincing as he laughed heartlessly.

"You two best be getting your little asses back in that bag." The man sneered as he pressed the blade against the girl's cheek, the cold steel making her body limp and useless. "Your buyers are waiting." He concluded, sliding the blade across the girl's bruised flesh. Water shed from her eyes and a pained cry escaped from her gag. Blood ran down her face like molted metal and mixed with the falling rain.

A long dormant emotion and purpose erupted from the pit of the titan at the sight. Fury and an overwhelming need to protect – something that he had only felt once before in his lifetime. His body fumed, streams of steam rose from his teeth, nose, and the pores on his back. These men weren't animals. They were monsters. No! They were _scum_! But if they wanted a monster, he would give them one.

The titan announced his presence with a deep, guttural growl - the terrifying sound causing a hushed silence to fall over the area. Everything became still.

"The hell was that?" The stout man began after several seconds, looking around their surroundings in question. The two accomplices shook in their boots.

"That's way to big to be a bear." One man hushed beneath his breath. "Could it really be a…"

The man didn't finish his sentence, interrupted by the thunder of footsteps that shook the damp earth. The leaves rustled and the trees quaked as the fifteen-meter titan emerged fully from the forest, carefully stepping right over the young humans. The men froze in their place, their eyes glued to the towering figure in pure horror. The titan's menacing and glowing green eyes burned in nothing but hatred and wrath. He then threw his head back and released an earth-shattering roar that made the thunder above seem tame and shook the very earth that they stood upon.

"It's a titan!"

"How the hell is it behind the walls! We have to run!"

"Not without those brats!" The leader ordered, sending the group of kidnappers into an argument – as if they had forgotten about the monster.

The titan stared down in skepticism. Why weren't they running? He watched as they continued to squabble. It sickened him that despite death could be imminent; they were still willing to retrieve their prize from bloodshed. The titan hunched over and unhinged his jaw, opening his mouth to its furthest extent as he let out a shrill shriek of displeasure – giving them a chance to rethink things.

Two of the men took the threat and promptly spun on their heels to leave. However, the plumper man grabbed their collars before they could take a single step. "You two are not going anywhere! Titan or not, our job is to retrieve those fuckers no matter what!"

The titan felt his body seething, a primal instinct overpowering him at the use of the word 'fucker'. It was a very cruel human word that cut him deep for personal reasons. Lightning struck, illuminating the sky in a blinding light – making the titan snap. His irises became predatory slits as he sprung forward with his fist aimed at the men. The plump man and the 'bag man' quickly jumped from the fist's wake. The man that had brought up the rear of the party however, wasn't quick enough. Without a second to spare, the man's body caved beneath the creature's great hand. A sickening crack of bones filled the air and blood decorated the radius of the area. Despite the thunder and the falling rain, it grew eerily quiet except for the gasps of fear.

The luminous green eyes of the titan grew in shock and his body trembled a bit as he lifted his hand in disbelief. The man could not even be recognized as a human. He was nothing but a cesspool of a soupy mix of flesh, bone, and blood smeared all over the path. The titan watched as the man's intestines and what could be other organs slowly slide across his fist and into the bloody mess. His breath hitched in his chest at what had just transpired. He had never killed another human before, breaking a vow that he had made long ago. He blinked as he continued to stare at the carnage. Strangely, though it was horrifying, he felt no remorse from his act. The titan's eyes slowly turned to the other men. Of course, real men knew right from wrong. These men were only vessels of voracity. They were _filth_. After briefly glancing back to check if the two children were still there, the titan released another formidable roar and lunged forward.

The two men ran in opposite directions with the titan going after his nearest victim. The human ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, his mind regretting every foul decision he ever made. Unfortunately, the man's boots caught themselves and he fell to the ground in a heap. He barely had the time to turn to look at his pursuer before the titan's foot came crashing down upon his frail body. Crimson juices bubbled beneath his toes before the titan turned in search of his last foe, the short plump man that was the leader of the group. His green eyes narrowed as he released a snarl at the sight of the man heading towards the two children. After all that had occurred, he was still determined to see his vile mission through.

Before the man could reach his prize, the titan crouched and slammed his hand between the two small humans and the man. His ears pressed against his skull and his eyes radiated with rage, glaring at the stout man so intently that it was as if the titan was trying to tear apart the man's soul piece by piece. The titan let out a booming growl, daring the man to make a move. For what seemed like minutes, the two continued to stare until the man uttered profanity beneath his breath and ran in the opposite direction, knowing his decision was completely futile. With a powerful swing, the titan's palm flattened the cruel man into nothing but a red smear. Scum upon the earth.

Thunder cracked overhead, but the scene was now still. The titan heaved a breath of steam in relief, taking a moment for his furious mind to calm and his body to cool. He lifted his hand and wiped his palm upon the grass. Hearing the two children whimper behind him, he slowly turned to look upon them. The girl and boy had somehow pressed themselves against the trunk of one of the large trees as if they were trying merge like a dryad to disappear. A lump grew in the titan's throat at the sight of the frightened young humans that were much more scared than ever - knowing they were alone with the beast. He swallowed nervously. Clearly he had not thought his plan of rescue through.

Suddenly, the two attempted to get back to their feet, their exhausted and nearly frozen bodies giving out beneath them. They shivered violently from the cold rain, if they remained, they would not last. The titan continued to plot his next move. He had already come this far and he couldn't stop now.

The titan seated himself upon his calves, letting out a small rumble – the same he used to greet his humans and animals of the cove. Of course, the two children remained petrified. The titan loosed his muscles and let his face relax, hunching his shoulders to look as harmless as possible. Ignoring his decaying energy once again, the titan gradually reached out to the two while letting out another soft rumble in reassurance. As his fingers brushed their bruised skin, the children screamed through their gag with their hoarse voices. He paused in his approach, but their current state of despair urged him to continue no matter what.

Not hesitating to wait, the titan gently scooped the little girl and boy into his hand, cupping them to ensure that they did not drop to the forest floor. His tapered ears drooped a bit at the freezing little humans as they backed up against his fingers in retreat. For a moment he simply observed them as they continued to suffer. His eyes then traveled to their bounds, rough and prickly ropes that almost cut into their skin and surely blocking circulation of blood. Knowing what must be done, the titan lifted the children closer to see with clarity. Ignoring their silent pleas, the creature lifted his opposite hand and carefully placed his sharp nail between the two. He could not look at their faces of fear for the delicate task required all of his focus. If he made a mistake, he could so easily kill them.

With a small and almost fluid motion, the titan's claw snapped the old rope in ease. The boy and girl broke apart, taking a moment to saver a deep breath in their strained lungs before turning to gaze at the titan in utter confusion. Raising his hand again, he repeated his process with the rope upon their hands. Once they were free, the two massaged their bruised and frozen hands, watching as the color returned to them before proceeding to fully untie themselves. Quietly, the titan watched, as the boy was the first to free himself and moved on to help the girl. A frown came to his face. The tiny female was so cold that her fingers could barely get a grip on her restraints to get them off. Holding back a concerned moan, he watched as she pressed herself further into his hot skin, desperate for heat.

Once their gags were removed, the children looked up in unease – still in a state of shock but had surprisingly not screamed in terror. The titan continued to stare at them, noticing how their bodies slowly gave in to their desire for warmth and pressed into his skin as deep as they could go. He felt his heart welling up in his chest. Was it possible that they were starting to trust him? As if to answer his query, the girl sat up and pulled the titan's thumb against her like a blanket. His chest tightened at the scene, but he could not smile yet for she still quivered – and he swore he could hear her miniscule bones rattling. The titan looked to his pinky at where he wrapped his scarf. Although, he liked it very much, he didn't need it. Minus another thought, he reached and pulled the woven cloth from his finger and held it above her head. Unsure of how to put it on without killing her accidentally, the titan just rotated the scarf over her head before letting it drop in a messy fashion. The two children sat in silence, looking from the scarf to the titan in bewilderment. The girl then curled in on herself and buried her face into the cloth. Suddenly, she uttered a phrase that he could not have heard if he wasn't a titan.

"Thank you."

He blinked in awe before letting out a content and tender grunt. The titan knew those two words well. They were kind human words meant to express gratitude. As much as he wanted to soak in the pleasure, the two children were still very cold and the rain wasn't letting up. Not only that, but drowsiness was beginning to claim him. With no one around to retrieve the girl and boy, the titan went with his only available option. Knowing how hot his body ran and the fact that he was exhausted, his cove was the best place to spend the remainder of the night. Making sure that the two were nestled firmly in his hands, the titan clumsily and lethargically got to his feet before heading deep into the safety of the trees – leaving the carnage behind for the waiting wolves.

After what seemed like an endless trek, the titan finally climbed into his little haven. Rain came down in sheets from the cracks in the branches above to feed the grass and flowers. Though the cove was soaked, his tree was a dry beacon. The titan looked down at his two guests, seeing that they were looking up at him and waiting, he forced his mouth into the best smile of assurance that he could possibly manage. He watched their eyes light up before making his way across the cove to the base of his tree. The titan covered the two with his other hand before shaking his head much like a dog to rid his unkempt hair of water before stepping into the hollowed out tree. Just as he did every evening, he settled down into the mass of dry and toasty leaves with the exception of being extra careful of his small humans. Once he was on his side, the titan gently placed the children against his warm chest, his hand still loosely cupped around them. The titan then lay his head down, arched to peer at the two with kindheartedness. As the rain continued to fall and the thunder rolled, the titan drifted off to sleep.

**(POV Swap)**

To say that the day was an eventful one was surely an understatement. Armin had awoken to perform his usual routine before heading out of Shiganshina to the inner wall of Maria to spend a day of what was supposed to be fun with his only friend. However, when he had reached her home, he found the horrible sight of his dear friend's slaughtered parents. Her abductors were already tying up the beaten girl when they suddenly decided to take him too – greedy for a profit. For a while, within the canvas bag, he thought about his fate. Armin had never pictured himself becoming a child sex slave with his friend, being used, bought, and sold like a farm horse. Of course, he never visualized any ray of hope to come to them –let alone a fifteen-meter titan that lived right under the military's nose within the very walls that protected them from its kind. He also never expected the titan to behave as it did, the opposite of what he knew. And now, against all odds, he and his friend were residing in the beast's own lair – with the titan curled lovingly against them.

Rain continued to pour and lightning prolonged in lighting up the sky. Armin stared at the titan from his position in its hand. Not many people, including him, had ever seen an actual titan before. The thing's face looked terrifying to the small eight year old. Though it was dark, Armin could make out some of the titan's grotesque features. It had shoulder length messy hair with pointed elfish ears that peeked from it. Its face was much more angular than that a normal man's with gaunt cheeks, a hooked nose, and a pronounced chin. Of course, the thing that was clearly noticeable even in the dim light was the titan's frightening mouth. Its maw lacked any sort of lips, instead its human like teeth simply stuck out from its skin – its jaw divided into two rows making it serrated.

Armin watched as wisps of hot steam rose from the titan's teeth, the monster rumbling in complete content. For a moment, he swore that it was smiling again with the skin at the corners of its mouth pulled upward – something else that he never imagined a titan would be capable of. Armin then turned to his tired friend that had pressed herself up against the creature's chest, her head rocking from its powerful but steady heartbeat. Thanks to the titan's internal body temperature, they were no longer cold and uncomfortable. Despite this, his best friend's face was still and almost dead looking. Armin swallowed, heaven forbid what the girl had seen. Knowing that her parents would be too sensitive to speak about, he decided to express his thoughts on their current predicament.

"Mikasa?" He whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping giant.

The girl lifted her head, staring at him with her dull grey eyes for a minute before speaking. "Yes?" She asked; her voice still riddled with anguish.

"Are you okay?" Armin replied, but nearly cursing himself at the realization of his words. To his surprise, she paid no heed. Instead, she turned her attention to the titan's face.

"I'm – fine." Mikasa paused, her hand clutching the red scarf. "But what do you think about this?"

Armin turned his attention back to the titan, watching its ears flicker at the sound of thunder. "Well Mikasa – this titan is different." He assessed, trying to scrutinize the monster's form in the dark. "The lesson at school a few years ago, when they first told us what the titans were – I don't know how or why but this titan defies a lot of speculation." Armin began with Mikasa sitting up fully to listen.

"How so?" She uttered, her face remaining stoic.

He swallowed. "Well, for one this titan looks different. A scientist in the Scouts said that titans look close to humans, but they have some form of body deformity – mostly with their heads, torsos, and limbs. They are disproportionate compared to us. Mikasa, from what I could see, this titan's body looked – normal. Not only that but with what little I was able to make out earlier, its body was muscular instead of frail or fat. Of course, its face is defiantly malformed with its mouth." Armin paused as he watched the titan's ears flick again and the beast breathe a small cloud of steam.

"Its ears are different from what the teacher told us, too." Mikasa added while she watched the titan along with Armin.

"Yeah you're right. They're pointed like an elf's plus they move a bit like an animal's. The titan's eyes are much different from the descriptions as well. They say that a titan's eyes look almost dead, a layer of fog covering over them. There is no other emotion in them except for incredible hunger. This one's eyes look so… alive and full of emotion. But this isn't what's bothering me." Armin paused, shaking his head in disbelief, contemplating how to put his next statement. "Titans – they're not supposed to be self aware, this one – it's intelligent."

Mikasa absorbed Armin's words like a sponge. For a moment she watched the titan that looked like it was experiencing a pleasant dream; thinking about how the thing had behaved. "You're right. When it came to us earlier, it recognized those men were up to no good. When it saw that we were in peril, it zeroed in on the men and killed them – it didn't devour them like a normal titan." She paused, bringing the scarf to her face, looking at it thoughtfully before glancing back to the titan. "He – knew I was cold. He gave me this and brought the two of us here – to protect us."

Armin dipped his head. "It's a titan, but it's like he's a different –

Before he could finish, the titan stirred. The two held their breaths as the creature's head shifted. Suddenly, the titan's face pressed against Armin and Mikasa – and began to nuzzle them. They remained in a state of shock as the giant being begun to make a sound that was unmistakable to their ears.

"He's purring." Armin whispered. "Like a cat."

Several minutes ticked by, the titan's gentle rumbling filling the hollow tree and vibrating their small bodies. The creature continued his rubbing, obviously happy. Armin watched, for the first time that night, Mikasa's body fully relaxed and leaned into the titan with complete and utter trust. From beneath her scarf, Armin thought he caught her smiling.

"He's not going to hurt us." She spoke lethargically as the titan stilled, his head snuggled against her. "I trust him."

Armin opened his mouth to reply, but then he noticed that Mikasa had dozed off. He remained quiet and unmoving as he stared at the two who looked like they were in pure peace. Armin sighed and leaned into the titan's nose and cheek, the unnatural warmth-radiating deep into his bones. His eyes watched the rain a bit before he allowed himself to loosen. Although the weather had only let up in the slightest, everything in the cove felt tranquil. Armin let himself drift off, the titan's soothing purrs lulling him and all life in the cove to sleep.

Sunlight peered in through the cage like branches, decorating the cove in fresh light. The grounds were damp, puddles being the only evidence of the hard shower. The deer and other creatures had emerged from their shelters as if nothing had ever happened the night before. The blond slowly stirred, forcing his eyes to open through a layer of crust to stare up the old tree. He blinked, letting a groan escape him, his body completely sore. Then his ears heard the deep rhythmic breathing. Quickly, Armin turned to see Mikasa still asleep and the titan next to her, his hair covering their faces. The boy swallowed. '_So it wasn't a dream_?' he thought as he attempted to get to his feet. Armin staggered a moment before motioning to Mikasa. His small hands grasped her shoulder, giving her a slight shake that woke her. Nonchalantly, she brushed the titan's hair from her face that was still expressionless. Several minutes passed as she stared at him before looking to her bruised feet.

"Um… I guess you and I should head home now." Mikasa spoke, her voice barely audible.

Armin gulped back a wad of uncertainty at her words. He knew very well that she was an orphan now and didn't exactly have a welcoming home to return to. Still, they couldn't stay here and had to return. By now, his grandfather and others were probably wondering where on earth they were. "Yeah, let's head home." Armin finally replied as he took her hand and guided her towards the edge of the hollow tree. Perhaps, the military was at Mikasa's residence and they could sort things out then.

The two carefully climbed down the tree's ledge and back to the grassy earth before walking out into the lush cove. To the two small children, the landscape of the cove presented itself like a mythical place in a storybook. It was like an untamed organism, never tainted by human hands. Compared to most places in Wall Maria, every life form flourished. Both the plants and animals were at their best condition. For a moment, the two paused in their walk to absorb their surroundings. They had never seen anything so beautiful within the walls. Suddenly, Armin realized.

"How – are we supposed to get out of here?" He began, the two gazing up at entrance they had used last night. "That has to be over twenty meters up from –

A loud groan intervened his words, knowing the only possible source, both Armin and Mikasa turned to see that the titan had woken up. The giant was almost sitting, his hair flipped up wildly on one side – almost bringing a laugh to Armin. Instinctively, the titan brushed his messy locks back down before letting out a loud yawn that rumbled across the cove. Armin swallowed in revulsion at the span of the beast's maw, its mouth wide as a snake's – its long tongue very similar. The titan then sat up fully, taking time in getting fully awake. Its attention then sharply turned down to its hand, seeing that he and Mikasa were no longer there. To his surprise, the titan let out a concerned whine and began to search his nest frantically. Armin felt his chest grow heavy in guilt at the creature's sounds of distress. Obviously the titan was worried, but was it just concern for their safety or had the titan taken them for himself like pets?

Before Armin could think of how to handle this, Mikasa stepped forward without any fear present in her face. The ascetic girl then cleared her throat, making the titan look up from his frantic searching.

"It's okay." Mikasa began. "We're still here."

In awe, Armin observed the titan tilt his head in question like a dog at the two of them. It made a small hum before it slowly stood from the hollow. Now that the sun was out, Armin could clearly see that his assumption about the titan's body was right – if not more than right. Yes, its entire body was naked and lacked any sort of genitals, but it was far more muscular than any man that he had ever seen, even more than the men that lifted heavy goods in Shiganshina for a living. The titan's tan and leathery skin was pulled tightly over its frame, each shift making the muscles flex and ripple like they were trying to break free of the fleshy barrier. Like its hands, the nails on its feet were slightly clawed as well – another odd trait that Armin had forgot about. The giant being then carefully lowered itself, the ground shaking as it situated onto its knees. The titan looked to the two of them, its ears facing forward in attentiveness and its head still tilted in question. With most of the titan's hair out of its face except for a single lock, Armin could see it with clarity in the bright light. Its eyes were incredible. The titan's irises were the hue of emeralds with hints of teal, but that was not what astounded him. The eyes were so clear – so human like but still slightly reflected the feral wildness of an animal. They also held intellect, something that some people even lacked. Armin squinted, seeing a feature that he had missed the night before. The titan's eyes were outlined in a nearly black shade of skin. Remembering his grandfather's old book about the outside world, the eye pattern reminded him a bit of a small mammal called a raccoon that he had seen in its pages. Overall, with the titan's features, Armin began to think that his hypothesis of the titan being a different breed than the others was possibly true.

The titan then let out a series of dejected but curious grunts and whines as if it was an overgrown toddler trying to speak – what could be expected from someone lacking lips. Armin's face twisted into a grimace, feeling bad that he considered the idea that the titan had only saved them for himself. The creature's mobile parts of its face expressed a mixture of sadness and disappointment – the titan's eyes wide with unease, its brows knitted together, and the corners of its lipless mouth pulled into a frown. When he and Mikasa didn't respond, the titan let out another moan as if to ask what they were doing. Armin then gave a soft smile.

"Titan…thank you for rescuing us last night." He dawdled, watching the giant being's face change in eagerness and its ears flutter. "We wouldn't be here if you had not shown up." Armin spoke slowly, not entirely sure if the titan could possibly understand him. To their surprise, the fifteen-meter forced its mouth to smile awkwardly, looking a bit silly as his ears wiggled and eyes glowed owlishly in excitement. The titan gave a garbled response in return as if to say 'you're welcome'. The small blonde blinked, looking to Mikasa who seemed to be in awe at the monster's reaction.

"Wait." Mikasa began lugubriously. "You can understand us?"

To their shock, the titan gave them a confident nod.

Armin nearly let his feet fly out from beneath him. The entire human race only knew titans to be mindless and ravenous beasts with no regard for anything. Yet here he was with a titan that was fully aware of its existence and able to understand words. How many? Armin was unsure, but at least they could communicate somewhat. "Wow," he trailed off, a bit lost in thought. "So… so um" – Armin milled on, almost too excited to speak. "Do you… have a name or something?"

When the titan's expression immediately changed into a dumbfounded look with a brow raised, the young blonde froze, realizing what he asked knowing the titan was unable to speak. Or perhaps the titan didn't have a name at all. Of course, it could just not understand what was asked. The face of the titan suddenly furrowed, its eyes staring at the ground intently. Armin swallowed, had he somehow insulted it? The titan's eyes suddenly narrowed and its gaze shot back to him and Mikasa, its irises glowing with determination as it let out a puff of steam. Before he could take a step back in retreat, the titan's jugular shifted and it opened its mouth.

"**RRRRrrr….Oooo…**"

Armin's eyes widened. '_Is it …_

"**RRoooGG…"**

'_My god, is it really trying to…_

"**RrrOoGUE." **

'_Talk? It… can speak?'_

For a long moment, silence blanketed the cove. Both he and Mikasa were in complete shock as the humanoid creature stared at them expectedly. It was the girl that finally spoke.

"So, your name is Rogue?" She questioned softly, with the titan letting out a trill in happiness. Armin then shook himself from his stupor.

"You can talk?" He asked hopefully, trying to provoke the titan further. "How many words do you know!"

The titan responded with a look of complete confusion, tilting its head in question. Armin sighed in slight disappointment, perhaps Rogue didn't know as much as he thought. "Would you like to know our names?" he began as he changed his tactic. "I'm Armin Alert." The boy gestured to himself before pointing to his friend. "She's Mikasa Ackerman." Armin continued, watching the titan nod in understanding before letting out a few rumbling grunts. "It's very nice to meet you."

Rogue replied with another series of blissful gurgles and chirps, obviously much more comfortable with his own form of ape like language. To both Armin and Mikasa, talking was not something that came naturally to the titan. When Rogue had spoken, his voice was throaty, gruff, and could have easily been mistaken as just another one of the titan's grumbles. Not only that, but the creature's thyroid had moved in what was certainly a strained and painful way when he had made the attempt.

Armin watched as the titan observed Mikasa whose body language still reflected the shock of the unfortunate event the night before. Rogue had lowered himself to her further, moaning a bit with his eyes filled with concern – obviously completely distraught. Mikasa had buried her face in her scarf, obviously holding back tears and her small frame trembling. To Armin's amazement, Rogue reached out a hand and tapped Mikasa upon the head with his finger, blinking his eyes slowly and giving her a slight nod before purring. As he removed his appendage from her, Mikasa surprisingly grabbed the titan's finger, hugging it in a tight embrace and pressing her face into the heated flesh. Armin's heart welled up in his chest as he heard her holding back a sniffle, Mikasa was never one to burst into tears in front of someone. In fact, the girl never showed too much emotion to begin with. Before, she only expressed herself to a certain extent around Armin and her parents. Now that she had lost her mother and father, Armin could only guess how it would affect her. Still, the fact that the titan was sympathetic towards Mikasa meant that he understood human emotion – perhaps better than words.

"Rogue." She whispered. "I want to go home."

The titan's ears drooped further as his face turned to a dour expression. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes of deliberating, Rogue nodded in understanding. Armin took a step back as the titan lowered his hand before them. Without a second to spare, Mikasa climbed into it. He was amazed at how fast she had come to trust the fifteen-meter Rogue whereas it took him a while to get used to even seeing the beast. Armin then joined her in the warm palm, taking a moment to brace himself for what was to come next. The titan suddenly stood, making both he and Mikasa press into Rogue's skin forcefully and experience a disorienting case of dizziness from the sudden change in height. To Mikasa and Armin's surprise, the titan lifted them to his shoulder, his head gesturing to the two of them to go there. Carefully, they crossed onto Rogue's shoulder, the titan's muscles tight and hard beneath their feet. Even though the fifteen-meter was standing still, Armin could feel the entire frame of the titan moving; every breath, every shift, and the heat radiate into the soles of their feet – it was raw power.

Rogue waited patiently as both he and Mikasa took their seats and grasped handfuls of the titan's hair in a stronghold. Armin gave the titan a nod, signaling the giant figure to march forward. The titan then climbed his way out of the cove, extra vigilant of his fragile cargo.

**(POV swap)**

The forest had been replenished by the night's rain, making spring progress further forward. The sky was a soft shade of blue with not a cloud in sight, allowing the sun to shine clear to the forest floor through the canopy. It looked like another peaceful day.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the two children upon his shoulder and clinging to his locks. The titan scrutinized in awe as they gestured to one another and spoke in human tongue. They amazed him so! Just like his humans, they did not fear him – even spoke to him without insult! Armin and Mikasa as they were – even questioned if he had a name and he was bound and determined to share the only title that his own humans called him by. Rogue let himself sneak a small smile. He would remember and brand his new found friends' names in his head, but he would reefer to them as his little ones.

Rogue sniffed again to get a sense of how much further he had to go, discovering that the cottage was just a few minutes away. Instinctively, he glanced back to the girl on his shoulder. Mikasa was still not very expressive, making him worry. He didn't like it when one of his little ones was upset and even more so that he couldn't really do much to help other than comfort her and return her to her home. The thought made Rogue quiver, but maybe his little one would recover from the trauma in time.

Hearing a series of voices not far from up ahead, the titan slowed his pace, stepping as lightly as he could to avoid the ground quaking in his wake. His little ones noticed the change in his advance and quieted as well. Rogue then stopped a few meters from the tree line, peering through the spaces in the leaves at the cottage. His eyes widened and his chest stiffened at what he saw.

The cottage was in the same state that it was the night before with the exception that the bodies were removed and wrapped in blood stained cloth, ready to be placed in the earth. Three uniformed men inspected the premise and grounds with a fourth interviewing an elderly man and none other than his own humans. Rogue nearly let out a sorrowful whine at the sight of his companion's faces. They were disturbed; the amber-eyed lady was shedding eye water and making pained noises along with the old human. The doctor simply gazed at the ground in distress, one hand placed in comfort on his mate's back.

"That's my grandfather." Armin spoke in realization, getting the titan's attention.

"Look's like Mrs. Carla and Dr. Jaeger are here too." Mikasa added, trying to avoid turning her observation to her deceased parents' bodies.

Rogue looked from his little ones in question before returning to his humans. If Carla and the doctor were there with the boy's guardian then his little ones were in good hands. He trusted them with his life. Feeling a tug in his hair, Rogue turned to see Mikasa pointing at the cottage, telling him it was time without a word. Reluctantly, he lifted his hand to them, waiting for them to hop on, before gently kneeling down to place his hand on the ground. He watched with his heart growing heavy at their imminent departure as Armin and Mikasa stepped down to the grass. His little ones looked back to him, their faces revealing their gratitude and grief.

"We have to go now." Mikasa whispered to the titan so no one but themselves could hear.

"Thank you again for all that you've done, Rogue." Armin added. "You're an amazing friend."

Understanding the word "friend" and "go" – the titan could not help but express a small moan and letting his face fall in despair. It seemed like he didn't get to spend much time with his little ones. Rogue then watched as the little girl rubbed his finger in reassurance.

"Don't worry Rogue, we'll come back and see you sometime." Mikasa beamed softly, the first distinguishable emotion that she had expressed in twenty-four hours. "We promise."

The titan let out a miniscule purr at her words, happy that the two children would return. He then watched his little ones turn and head for the cottage, the two looking back to express a human gesture called a "wave" – a greeting or goodbye depending on the situation that was taught to him by his humans long ago. Rogue gave a small dismal wave in return, watching their eyes grow in surprise before they left the tree line. The titan remained where he was as he observed the humans gasp and cry at his little ones' sudden appearances. His green eyes absorbed the exchange of human emotions amongst themselves, making him gain a sense of pride. Rogue watched as his humans embraced his little ones in nothing but affection. The amber-eyed lady then began to speak with Mikasa tenderly with the doctor nodding to her words. The placid titan observed as the girl suddenly became animated and hugged the lady very tight. Rogue pressed his hand to his chest, feeling the tender warmth that had swollen in his heart. Knowing his job was done, the mysterious titan turned and vanished within the giant trees.

*** So I hope you enjoyed the extra long first chapter of Rogue. I plan to go pretty far with this and I'm already working on chapter 2. The story will not always be cute. (It's SNK so of course it's going to be violent at times) I'll update whenever I can. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and until next time :)


	2. Titanic Friend

**Author note: **Here is chapter 2 of Rogue!  
>This is my first fan-fiction and my second time posting here, so forgive me if there is anything weird with the layout of things. I fell in love with SNKAOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Titanic Friend**

The outliner district of Shiganshina bustled with activity at the rise of the sun. Everything went on as it usually did, a pattern that had not been disrupted in nearly a century. Sure, it wasn't as glamorous as the interior cities of the three walls with its wooden and lacquer buildings, but it was leaps and bounds better than nothing. Still, like most of the lesser districts, it was always plagued with problems – something that mankind had grown very familiar with over the years. However, it was home.

Armin sat with Mikasa on the Jaeger's doorstep eating breakfast, a simple loaf of bread, but thankful for nonetheless. The blonde glanced over at the girl who was reticently picking at the crust on her bread. Quite a bit had happened in the following week after her parents' murder. Amazingly, the Jaegers had taken in Mikasa with open arms. Armin had known Mrs. Carla and Dr. Grisha Jaeger since he had been small. The family name was well known amongst Shiganshina despite the couple not being nobles. Dr. Jaeger was incredibly inapt in medicine and medical practices. He was always making house calls, but his biggest feat that everyone knew the doctor for was his success in curing a deadly plague that had swept through Shiganshina a while back. Dr. Jaeger was a soft spoken and mild mannered man; to those who knew him well he was also a quiet and reserved person – the opposite of his wife Carla. Mrs. Jaeger was a beautiful woman with a warm personality- the ideal mother figure. It was no surprise to Armin that the Jaegers would accept Mikasa as their daughter. For one, they had known each other well. Two, being that Carla was unable to have children. Although, Mikasa had a new family, Armin was worried for her. Since that night, the young girl was still stoic. She still remained somewhat restricted, only talking about things other than the events of the incident – except for the only thing they had kept between themselves, the titan.

In the past week, Armin had found himself in denial. His mind could not decide if Rogue was truly real and a miracle – or a severe illusion brought upon by trauma. Sure there was the evidence such as the scarf, but Armin's mind wanted to believe otherwise. His doubts about the titan had all began three days prior during a special lesson at school:

_Armin sat in silence at the back of the small schoolhouse in Shiganshina, listening intently as his teacher introduced the uniformed guests, Scouting Legion members. Every great once in a while, different soldiers from different military branches would come to educate and persuade students to join the cadets when they came of age. Usually during these visits, Armin would do his best to ignore them and read a book in secret, but the Scouts were different. Though they were often ridiculed, they were the very few that were brave enough fight titans and venture beyond the walls. It was Armin's dream to break free of humanity's cage and see everything the world had to offer. Perhaps one day, the Scouts could give him the chance. _

_ The boy watched eagerly as the teacher gestured to the two officers. The first was Section Commander Hange Zoe, an energetic looking woman who seemed to be a bit of an oddball. She had very oily and messy hair that bounced every time she rocked excitedly on her heels and glasses that hugged her face. The man next to next to her was none other than Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Everyone had always said that he was a brigade all himself and the way he slayed titans was legendary. To Armin, so far Levi did not seem to meet his expectations. He was a short-statured man with a black undercut and he wore an ugly scowl upon his stony face – making it painfully obvious he'd rather be elsewhere. _

_ As Levi retreated to a seat in the front corner in both exasperation and boredom, Hange began lecturing with great enthusiasm about the Scouts but even more so about the biology of titans. Both Armin and Mikasa listened intently as the Section Commander informed them of their encounters and even about her experiments with titans. While time passed on as she spoke, Armin kept Rogue on his mind. The more he heard Hange go on, the more he became skeptical. The titan in the cove was truly unique. _

_ "So! Do any of you have any questions?" The officer concluded with a few minutes to spare. "Don't be shy! I'm not a biter!" Hange laughed with her eyes shining deviously. _

_ Not surprisingly, very few students raised their hands – the majority not wishing to sit through Hange's constant abuse of knowledge. After she answered their questions merrily, Armin brought up the courage to raise his hand. _

_ "How about you then!" Hange gestured to him. "You'll be the last person." She smiled widely as she waited almost impatiently. _

_Armin slowly stood from his seat, biting his lip nervously. "Ms. Hange – have the Scouts ever heard of an intelligent titan? One that wouldn't want to eat humans?" He asked, his voice nearly catching in his throat a few times. _

_ The room grew quiet and Armin could sense Mikasa eyeballing him harshly. He felt his cheeks heat up and more questioning eyes upon him. The silence and tension in the room was broken when Levi scoffed and stood, simply walking out of the room in disgust. Hange continued to speculate, rubbing her scalp and staring at the floor before looking to Armin. _

_ "During the years that we've ventured outside the walls, the Scouts have never encountered any titans that displayed intelligence." She began; suddenly serious which was a definite change from before. " Quite frankly, from the evidence we've seen, we don't think it's possible – especially a titan that wouldn't feel the need to eat us." Hange paused, now rubbing her chin. "An intelligent titan would be incredibly dangerous." She informed with a long pensive sigh. "But if a docile one were to ever exist, I would love to study it! A girl can dream right?" _

Armin's train of thought was cut off by a sudden sigh from Mikasa. She had since placed her bread in her lap. He swallowed roughly for she only gazed ahead in silence – her breathing almost undetectable.

"Armin?" Mikasa began as she still kept her line of sight forward. "I want to go to the forest – to visit Rogue again." She spoke softly with Armin barely able to perceive the last part of her sentence.

Hearing her, he stalled in taking another bite of bread. The blonde knew that Mikasa was bound to ask the question, and he had almost been dreading it. Armin gulped, unsure of how to place and organize his opinion. "Mikasa, with what happened in class the other day – I'm not sure."

At his words, she turned her head sharply to face him, her eyes lit up in question. "What do you mean?" Mikasa asked almost defensively.

Armin bit his tongue fretfully, still trying to untangle his words. "Well, I've been wondering about it since I asked Hange my question. Mikasa – I'm not sure but I'm starting to think that we may have just been in so much shock that we imagined Rogue. I mean, you heard it – an intelligent titan is impossible." Armin muttered, watching as Mikasa's eyes abruptly illuminated with a dangerous glint. "For all we know, you could have just got that scarf from Mrs. Car –

"No." She interrupted sternly. "Armin, I know you tend to doubt things such as yourself, but what happened that night was real." Mikasa spoke seriously with her eyes narrowed at the blonde in revulsion. "Rogue was real. He gave me my scarf. He kept us warm all night from the freezing rain. Most importantly, Rogue saved us from an uncertain future – from men that would likely do the very same they did to us to someone else." The dark haired girl continued, clutching her crimson scarf in a stronghold as she spoke passionately. "Armin, you know that night was real. Trust me, I was questioning myself after class as well, but the fact that we both experienced the same thing is undeniable that there really is a titan living within Wall Maria right under the military's nose. You've surrounded yourself with a false theory in order to suppress what really happened." Mikasa sighed bitterly, but then softening as she noticed that Armin had brought his knees to his chest with his face buried in his arms. Mikasa knew this was a pose that he would only make when he was distraught. The girl let out a breath as she leaned over and placed her hand upon his shoulder, the first expression of encouragement that she herself had conveyed since that fateful night. After several tense seconds, Armin looked to her, the girl's grey eyes presenting a long absent warmth. "Come on. Let's get a picnic together and head to the forest. Hopefully we can find the cove or Rogue himself."

Armin loosened as he saw a weak smile upon Mikasa's face, making him feel culpable. Though it was small, it was nice to see her smile again.

"Okay." Armin nodded as he stood to his feet. "Let's go."

**(POV Swap)**

The boulder's texture was incredibly smooth to the touch, worn from weather and time. Although it weighed several tons, it felt like a pebble in his palm as he gently tossed it repeatedly in boredom. The titan sat in the middle of a shady clearing in the remote part of the forest, trying to entertain himself. It was a warm day, the warmest day of springtime thus far and the forest was bustling with activity. Every animal had emerged from hibernation with many of them crowded around or beneath Rogue's massive form, but he paid little attention to them. In the past week since he had met his little ones, the titan had been patiently waiting for them to return. With each passing day, he was starting to give up hope.

Rogue let out a sigh, steam leaking from his teeth as he paused in tossing the rock. The titan's ears drooped a bit as he continued to let himself get lost in his own depression. With his humans away and now his little ones, Rogue had finally realized after the many years that he had spent in the forest that he was truly alone. Sure, he had his animals, but humans could convey thoughts and feelings. Though he was mostly mute and sometimes had trouble understanding things, he craved the kind of attention where if he responded – the other would reply back.

The titan finally dropped the boulder dejectedly to the ground, the weight of the stone creating a crater in the earth. For a long moment, it was silent as Rogue continued to wallow until he lay back onto the grassy forest floor. The titan placed his hands over his sensitive nape, the only part of his body that the doctor had told him to be extra weary of, in a fashion similar to what he had seen resting humans do. Rogue's green eyes fluttered bit as he stared upward at the peeking sky, letting the descending rays warm his leathery skin. Releasing steam once again in a small-disgruntled growl, the titan shut his eyes and proceeded in wondering about his true purpose.

"Well there you are my dear, Rogue."

The titan's eyes flew open in shock; he knew that sweet voice anywhere. He remained still for a moment, contemplating if it was just his imagination until he tilted his head back. Although viewing from the wrong way up, Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of Mrs. Carla standing before his nose with the doctor next to her. He had been so distracted by his thoughts that their scents had slipped by him. Feeling himself tremble eagerly, the titan rolled over onto his stomach to face the two. Shoving his previous thoughts to the back of his mind, Rogue let out a loud rumbling purr as he pressed his face against the petite woman in longing – nearly knocking Carla off her feet. Finally, after so long, his humans were here!

"Ooof! Well it looks like someone is a bit excited!" The woman gasped, smiling warmly as she patted the titan's nose. "I take it that you missed us?"

Rogue gave an enthusiastic nod in return before nuzzling into Carla again in a much more gentle manner. As best as she could, the female hugged the creature's nose, the titan's heat soaking all throughout her body. In return, Rogue carefully wrapped his fingers around Carla with utter softness – knowing that in the past he was too rough and had pulled her tiny muscles on accident. The doctor smiled.

"Looks like he's controlling his strength well, too." Grisha chuckled softly. "I'm proud of you Rogue. You've been practicing."

At the man's words, the biddable titan gave his best smile he could form his jaw into. Before the man could react, Rogue decided to share his affection with his other human as well – by giving him a sudden lap across the man's face, an action the titan admittedly had trouble suppressing when his contentment reached its peak. With the force of Rogue's abnormally long tongue, Grisha stumbled to the grass with his face coated in hot saliva and his glasses resting next to him. Carla laughed warmly, a sound that was incredibly pleasing to Rogue, as she helped her husband to his feet.

"That," The doctor began with a sickened grunt. "Is something that we're going to have to work on." Grisha continued as he wiped his face and glasses

"He's just happy to see us, dear." The amber-eyed woman beamed tenderly. "It's been such a long time since our last visit so let it slide."

Seeing that the doctor had rejected his display, Rogue's elfish ears wilted a bit until the man's mouth became a weak smile. The titan purred, knowing that the human had forgiven his antics. Still, he could feel his face heat up slightly in embarrassment. Why was it that he always seemed to lose himself in his feelings with his longtime humans? But of course, the titan didn't care. His human companions were the only ones that he could express himself with.

"So!" Carla smiled as her small hands proceeded in scratching Rogue beneath his chin with the titan's eyes shutting tightly and ears flickering in complete content. "Have you been working on your talking lately?" She giggled.

"**CcurrrLA!" **The titan practically chirped, obviously proud of his difficult accomplishment. Carla's smile grew as she praised him; to her the fifteen-meter titan was like the son she never had. Ever since their initial meeting, the couple had always treated Rogue like he was their own child – with incredibly special arrangements and needs. Titan or not, the two didn't care. They loved him all the same.

"Carla, you know his vocal chords aren't suited for such a thing." Grisha grinned softly as he approached the titan and gave a pat on his cheek, with the creature beginning to purr from the added attention. "It's painful for Rogue to do so." The doctor reminded kindly with Carla replying with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"It would be incredible if he could though. Imagine the things he could possibly tell us." Carla responded, her mind obviously drifting off as she looked into the titan's green eyes with longing.

"Anyways, I was on my way to a house call when I mentioned you Rogue, to Carla. When she found out that we were passing through the area, she had to tag along to visit." Grisha continued warmly. "So how have you been old friend? It's been quite a while. I apologize that Carla and I have been unable to come to the cove for so long, work has been busy."

Recognizing the words: friend, work, and Grisha's apology, Rogue gave a slight nod and began to make a variety of happy and understanding grunts and rumbles all the while the titan gleamed. The doctor and Carla would sometimes meet him on the way to a client. In the past, Rogue had wanted to tag along with them, but of course he only followed and watched from a safe distance for obvious reasons. The titan felt a little bit of sadness and disappointment pulling at him again, knowing that these kinds of visits were always short.

With a soft thump, Rogue rested his chin upon his folded arms, getting settled as the doctor's wife approached the titan again. Carla then grabbed locks of the titan's hair, not caring that it was oily, and parted it from the creature's deformed face. "Rogue," Carla began softly as if she was speaking to an infant. "What were you thinking about before we got here? You looked a little troubled."

With Carla's query sinking in, Rouge's gaze ventured down at his hands. The titan hated for his humans to worry about his well being. He knew his humans were busy and didn't always have the time to pick up whatever they were doing and visit. The titan's mind then thought about his little ones. Surely they would fill the void when it came to his loneliness. However, as much as he loved his humans, he wasn't sure –

Rouge's thoughts were abruptly stopped when he felt a firm prick. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Carla holding his earlobe and smiling in an almost playful manner.

"You're hiding something, Rogue!" The woman chortled tenderly. "The tips of your big ears are red!"

The titan scoffed, secretly scolding himself for another one of his strange quirks. This one bothered him the most although the titan didn't have secrets to often keep. One thing for certain, he didn't want his humans to know about his little ones and that he was the one to rescue them. That night, he had broken his promise to the couple, to not kill humans among other things. Rogue did not want his best friends to be ashamed of him. He didn't want them to be so angry that they stopped their visits. The titan responded with a soft gurgle, trying to reassure the female that there was nothing wrong. The doctor then let out a prolonged sigh.

"Carla, like I said, he can't convey anything to us." Grisha spoke, his voice heavy and melancholy. "All we can do is try to comfort him through whatever it is that's disturbing him."

At the man's statement, Carla gave a short sigh and nod knowing very well that her husband was right. To reassure his humans and hoping to change the subject, the titan pressed his face into her small body again and released another series of rumbling purrs. For a long moment, it was still as Carla continued to rub the bridge of Rogue's hooked nose. An Awkward silence fell upon the peaceful clearing and surrounded the three with tension. Suddenly, the woman's eyes lit up again and she turned to the doctor with a hopeful look upon her face.

"Maybe one day we can bring your new little sister to visit you, Rogue." Carla began with her tone an almost devious one. Confused at her statement, the titan's brow raised with the other slightly furrowed. Quite a long time ago, his human had told him that she was unable to make another human for some strange reason. Thus, that was the cause of why they sometimes called him their son. The doctor had taught him words and titles used to describe a family. Although he forgot most of the words, he knew what "sister" meant. Rogue's massive green eyes looked hard at Carla in question. Could she possibly be able to make more humans now?

The titan's obvious dumbfounded expression provoked a lighthearted laugh from both Grisha and Carla. The doctor then cleared his throat, a traditional practice before he was to explain something of importance. "What Carla means is that we took in a little girl whose mother and father were killed, Rogue. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. She lives with us now and is part of our family." The doctor informed gradually, making sure the words were absorbed and understood.

With that, the titan's eyes widened. Mikasa! That was his little one's name! His humans had made her their human! Rogue swallowed, feeling the tips of his ears grow hotter and redder; the titan pressed them further against his skull in a poor way to hide them. Knowing this, a wave of uncertainty washed over the creature. The last thing he wanted was for his little one to get in trouble as well! To steer the couple away from the truth, the titan simply gave a slow blink and grunted. Much to his relief, it worked.

"Of course," the doctor continued. "That won't happen for a while. Now, my appointment time is approaching so Carla and I must get going. Of course, you're welcome to follow us Rogue." Grisha paused with a small smirk. "If you like you can give us a ride to the tree line."

Hearing the doctor's words, Rogue chirruped cheerfully as he sat up and placed an open hand before his two humans. Once they were securely in his palm, the titan arose to his full height, placed them on his shoulder, and went in the direction the doctor desired. As his footsteps vibrated throughout the wood, his humans talked quietly amongst themselves. The elfish ears of the monster angled accordingly in an attempt to pick up their human tongue, but although he was able to hear, Rogue could not understand a single word. Therefore, the titan returned to his thoughts. Now that one of his little ones was with his humans, the titan decided that he wanted to give no indication of their friendship in fear of he, Armin, and Mikasa getting in trouble. In the pit of his stomach, he hoped that his little ones would keep him a secret, too. To humans, two children with a terrifying fifteen-meter titan was an alarming idea.

Rogue kept to his contemplations as he weaved through the towering trees, completely unaware of his humans that were smiling up at his red ears.

**(POV Swap)**

A loud growl erupted from Armin's stomach as both he and Mikasa fought their way through the thick brambles. The sun had peaked at its highest point in the sky, signaling that it was noon and lunchtime. For almost two hours, the children had been wandering through the forest, trying their hardest in retracing the titan's steps back to the cove. By now, Armin and Mikasa were exceptionally famished. Many times, the blonde suggested that they take a break to sit and eat, but the girl was stubborn – insisting that they get to their destination first.

Armin let out another sigh for the umpteenth time. The more that they went along, the more he doubted that the cove and titan were real. So far, their journey just seemed completely pointless. The two had to backtrack numerous times and rethink their steps. Still, there was no sign of the high rocks that formed the secret cove and Armin was giving up hope.

"Mikasa." He began solemnly. "I think we should head back to Shiganshina. Dr. Jaeger and Mrs. Carla could be on their way back by now."

The dark haired girl only huffed in annoyance and pressured forward. "Come on Armin. It's not much further." Mikasa spoke sternly with her eyes remaining in a fixed glare ahead.

He sighed. "This is hopeless."

Mikasa paused in her step to face the boy. "Armin, believe in something for –

However she was cut off as the two stumbled into a rocky clearing covered in moss and flowers. It was a beautiful yet mysterious scene, life flourished here more than any other part of the forest that they had come across. Small mammals and reptiles scurried among the boulders, paying no mind to their new visitors. In the center of the landscape were the rocky walls that surrounded the secret cove, hidden greatly by the massive trees and their tangling root systems.

"Looks like we finally found it." Mikasa began as she carefully ventured forward, careful not to fall on the rocks.

As he warily followed his ascetic friend, deep down Armin could not help but feel a sense of hope. If the cove was real then perhaps the titan was too. Maybe that entire night that was seemingly a dream was indeed true. He looked upwards to the entrance, an incredibly high climb that was impossible for two eight year olds.

"I forgot about that." Mikasa muttered from beneath her scarf. "I don't know if he's here to help us either." She concluded as she began to call the titan's name, her small voice echoing off the rocks in an almost derisible way. Several minutes passed, but the footsteps of the giant could not be heard among the wood. Mikasa sighed in great disappointment, her hands drooping to her sides. "Perhaps he can't hear us. Maybe he's asleep or something. There has got to be another way in. " The girl pondered aloud as her grey eyes scanned the rock wall.

Armin bit his lip, still wanting to believe that Rogue wasn't an illusion, he began to scrutinize the natural structure. "There has to be an opening other than that one." He started with the raven-haired girl turning from her observations to listen. "There were deer and other animals in the cove right? They are coming and going somehow so there must be a small entrance somewhere in the seams." The boy suggested. He knew he lacked strength, but Armin was strategically smarter than nearly everyone. Knowing this, Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"You're probably correct. Come on Armin, let's hurry." She spoke eagerly, but still not lighting up in excitement.

The two small children then began to circle the perimeter of the cove, looking for any clues to an opening in the impenetrable rock. Just as all seemed lost, Armin spotted a narrow crack in the stone. If it had not been for his keen eyes, the boy would have missed it for it was nearly covered in vines. The boy swallowed nervously as they neared the opening, hoping their search had not come to a dead end. Mikasa then bravely entered the small fissure. Before Armin let out another sigh in defeat, the girl turned and waved for him to follow her without so much a word. The two small children navigated the trifling tunnel easily, guided by a bright light at the very end. Mikasa and Armin then emerged from the tunnel into the mysterious cove that they longed to enter.

"It's just as I remember it." The girl whispered behind the security of her scarf. The two then began to venture further into the scenery, soaking in its radiance openly. Just as it had been before, it represented a picture perfect fairy tale with the abundant wildlife and blooming flowers. However, the main attraction of the cove was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like he's not here." Armin began after a long moment of contemplating the facts and theories. The boy's head hug a bit. Perhaps the scientist from the Scouts had been right. With the great being absent, his hope was hanging by a thread. Just as Mikasa spun around to defy his words, a vibration swept throughout the earth. The two kept silent, watching the water ripple in the pond. A deep repetitive thumping filled the air, sounding like a vast heartbeat – loud and great. Armin's heart leaped into his throat as he realized what was coming. From the corner of his eye, he spied a smile creep into Mikasa's impassive face.

"For once Armin, you're wrong." The girl beamed as they observed small rocks and pebbles get dislodged from the entrance.

In awe, both Mikasa and Armin watched as the titan from before emerged from the sheltered entrance. Unaware that the two small children were there, Rogue carefully scaled down the rock face to the grassy floor with ease. The titan then scratched his thigh to satisfy an itch before turning to meet eyes with the boy and girl. A smile spread across Armin's face at the sight of the titan before him. Quickly, he pinched himself to ensure that he wasn't dreaming before concluding that everything had really transpired and it was truly a miracle.

Rogue continued to stare at the two children in what was definite shock for several gratifying seconds. Suddenly, the titan let out a shrill sound resembling a squeal and charged right for the small humans. Instinctively, Armin covered his head in protection. Perhaps he had come to conclusions too soon. The titan then landed on all fours over the two, knocking both Mikasa and Armin from their feet and making the cove tremble. Hot, foul, and steamy breath spilled over the two forms as Rogue's face became just a few feet from them, a stance that would make a normal titan's victim soil their pants and plead for mercy. Slowly, Armin opened his eyes to see the titan's luminous green ones that were glowing with warmth. The two smiled, the titan looked elated to see them.

"H…hi?" Armin articulated, his voice surprisingly shaky.

Hearing the greeting, the titan swiftly nuzzled his head gently into them, making a variety of cheerful squeaks and rumbles; paying no mind to his size or how ridiculous the unfolding scene looked.

"Looks like he remembers us." The girl spoke kindly with her face softening a bit and the tension flowing from her body, looking at peace with herself despite all of the inner turmoil that had been placed there a week ago. Armin watched as Mikasa laid her hand on the tip of the titan's nose with the creature closing its bright eyes in content. Within the short time that they had known each other, the titan and Mikasa had created quite a bond that could rival a couple or a pair of longtime friends that had known each other through thick and thin.

"Yeah," Armin trailed off as he watched them. "Mikasa, I believe it now. Despite what Hange said, he's real and a miracle." The boy smiled as he got to his feet with his friend simply nodding and giving a cunning look in reply as if to rub it in further that she had been right.

Carefully, Rogue lifted himself and then gradually settled into a comfortable position upon his stomach with his arms folded neatly in front of him. The titan then rested his head upon his muscular arms to peer at the children with incredible interest, looking like he was waiting for them to make the next move or say something else. Now that the boy was just a few arm lengths away, Armin found himself looking in amazement at the details of titan's face. Although it was equally ugly and horrifying, it was astounding to view. Rogue's complexion was a deep tan, the skin tough looking from exposure to the elements over a course of many years. Beneath the tough hide of the titan, Armin spotted a network of veins that shone through in various areas of the titan's skin, their structure far different from any living creature that he had ever seen. Curious, Armin raised his hand to the titan's flesh, feeling the leathery texture and heat beneath his fingers as he traced over one of the veins in the creature's face. The blonde watched as Rogue kept his astonishing eyes upon him. Despite the titan's looks, those green emerald eyes were gorgeous. Seeing them up close, Armin noticed how the titan lacked eyelashes and eyebrows although Rouge had a full head of messy and oily hair, the dark rings around his eyes emphasizing the titan's expressions instead.

Suddenly, the titan lurched forward again; it's wet tongue emerging from its lipless maw, as it looked like it was about to give them a sloppy greeting much like a dog. Again, Armin winced as he prepared for the unpleasant experience along with Mikasa, but just as the large muscle was about to coat them in saliva, the creature's tongue retreated back into its mouth with just the tip sticking out from its teeth. Rogue then produced a rumbling purr in exchange; giving them a more appropriate greeting that Armin was thankful for.

"It's really nice to see you again as well, Rogue." The boy began as he too, let himself relax and his troubles flow from his body. "For a long time, my mind was trying to tell me that you weren't real and you were just a dream. But seeing you here has convinced me that you're not an illusion but a wonder in itself."

Rogue responded with a low but understanding growl. The titan then forced his mouth into another crooked smile and unfolded one of his lean arms. A large finger pressed into Armin's belly gently, making the boy wonder about the beast's next move. The two children watched as the titan began to focus.

**"Arr… Arrninn."** Rogue grunted, making the boy light up enthusiastically at the titan's attempt. "**ARninn**!" He smiled, like a child proud of their accomplishment. The titan then turned to Mikasa and repeated the same notion with his finger. Rogue's face then twisted up in concentration, letting out a few failed attempts. Armin almost chuckled. Exotic as she was, Mikasa's name would be incredibly difficult to pronouse for the titan lacking lips, but Rogue looked far too determined. Although he clearly couldn't pronounce the letter 'm' he tried anyway. "**NNiiikaa. Niikaassa. Niikassa!"** Rogue practically chirped, satisfied enough that the name was close. The titan let out another rumble as he tilted his head, looking at her expectedly much like a dog waiting to be praised.

The raven-haired girl then stepped forward, and with no regard as to what Rogue was, placed her head affectionately upon the titan's pronounced chin with the titan almost flinching in surprise.

"Good job."

The two small children sat upon an old blanket that Armin had pulled from the depths of the Jaeger's closet, eating lunch and talking amongst themselves. Rogue lay next to them; simply content at observing the two eat. Armin scrutinized as the titan began to look around the cove curiously, the first time Rogue had removed his focus from the two since they had first sat down. Armin took another bit of his bread, watching as the titan's attention was drawn to a small butterfly before his face – Rogue watching it in wonder with his ears angling about.

"You know Mikasa. I can't decide if he acts like a puppy or like an overgrown kid." Armin spoke beneath his breath as the small flying insect landed on the titan's nose. The boy almost chuckled as Rogue's eyes crossed to look at the miniscule bug, his irises full of inquisitiveness and making the monster look like the most innocent being. Armin could feel his smile grow bigger. The titan, if he wasn't so grisly, could almost be called cute.

"Like you said Armin, he has to be a different type of titan or something. The Section Commander of the Scouts stated that this kind of behavior is unheard of." Mikasa began as Rogue breathed a breath of steam, watching as the butterfly fell to the ground from the intense heat. The titan let out a quiet grown in what seemed like disappointment before turning back to the two children to try and listen to their words. "He's just different." Mikasa smiled to the titan. "Rogue's unique."

Armin nodded in agreement and then put his attention to the titan once more, suddenly drawing up another theory about one of his questions on the fifteen-meter that needed an answer. "Rogue?" The blonde began with the titan turning his gaze at his words, the creature tilting its head at Armin's query. "I know you can speak. You can say your name and our names, but can you say other words?" He asked hopefully, wanting to know desperately.

Rogue shifted, lifting his head a bit higher and brows furrowing in concentration. The titan then gestured to the two children again with a finger. "**UUmmann. Huumann." **Rogue grunted, making their eyes grow larger. He then turned and pointed to himself, the creature's thyroid shifting. "**Iitann. Tiitann.**" Rogue spoke deeply, making Armin's breath hitch.

_'It's so self aware that it knows exactly what it is. It knows exactly what we are as well.' _Armin pondered as the titan continued.

"**Coovvve." **

_'Someone. Some one had to – _

"**Eeer." **

'_Someone had to teach him.'_

"**Trreeee. Allll.**" Rouge continued as he showed and gestured, his voice growing more gruff and strained. After the two simple words 'sun' and unfortunately the word 'kill' the titan stopped and began to massage his throat – his attempts obviously causing anguish. Armin blinked in disbelief, his new theory had to be right.

"Mikasa, most likely we are not the only humans he knows." The boy began with Mikasa absorbing his words like a sponge. "Someone had to teach Rogue how to talk and some general knowledge."

Mikasa bit her lip. "What if he only heard people from a distance? Like he could have just listened in on their conversations."

Armin shook his head in disagreement. "Mikasa, someone had to _name_ him."

The girl's eyes widened at the fact. The ground shifted and quaked as Rogue suddenly decided to get to his feet, stretching a bit before making his way toward the pond. The children observed as the titan carefully seated himself against a tree, taking a moment to scratch his broad back on the bark like a bear before settling. The titan then fully relaxed with his green eyes half lidded as he stared at the sparkling water.

"I sure wish I knew his story." Mikasa uttered after a long and pensive moment of silence. The girl quickly ate the last of her bread and stood. She then motioned for the titan, with her body language as still as it had been. To his amazement, Mikasa gradually climbed into the titan's lap with the fifteen-meter looking down at her in likeness. The girl shifted and lay herself into a position where it looked like she was preparing for an afternoon nap, the titan's skin pulled to where it looked as if he was smiling softly in tenderness. Several minutes passed and Mikasa looked to have drifted off with the titan still watching the water and all the life within it.

Armin's attention was then thrown to the picnic basket that the two had also borrowed from the Jaegers. The boy pulled out his favorite book that his grandfather had given him long ago and had told him to keep secret. It was an old banned book that told of what was outside the walls. Armin had always loved to bring it with him on trips inside Wall Maria to have something to read once he grew bored. Looking back at the titan, the small boy had an idea.

**(POV Swap)**

The titan simply could not believe his day's luck. His humans had come to visit and now his little ones were in his cove! His depression had returned after he had dropped off his humans at their destination, but when he heard a small and pleading voice – his anticipation grew in hope that he wasn't imagining things. Seeing the two children before him, Rogue had been so overjoyed that he nearly lost control on his excitement. For the moment, he wasn't alone.

The titan sat quietly, soaking in the peace, tranquility, and sunlight as he watched the sparking crystal-like surface of his pond. He had been intrigued by his little ones' activities upon the cloth. Although he couldn't understand most of what they were saying, he was happy just to be with them and even happier when they asked him to join in on their human tongue. Soon after, Rogue had decided that he wanted his little ones to join him in one of his favorite activities. Unsure of how to ask, he had simply gotten up and moved to the pond, hoping that his little ones would soon accompany him. The titan adverted his eyes from the pond to his lap where the little girl lay asleep, indulging from his warmth. Rogue could not help but release a pleased rumble. He was happy that this little one, Mikasa, had come to be with him. Although she was asleep, he was glad she was in his company. The titan then returned his attention to the water, watching the swimming creatures in avid curiosity and amazement as he waited.

"So you like to watch the water?"

Rogue's ear flickered at the small voice. The titan then turned to see that the blonde boy had taken a seat next to him in the exact same fashion, looking up to him and expecting some sort of answer. Taking one last glance at the water's sparkling surface, Rogue nodded eagerly in reply.

The titan watched as Armin suddenly smiled. His little one then pulled out a square object that he recognized with clarity. His humans would sometimes come to his cove to do something called 'reading' to him. They had also given him a few of these objects to him as gifts that the titan loved looking at. Despite being unable to read, he always admired the pictures upon the pages – humans were such adroit creatures.

"I'd like to show you something Rogue." Armin began excitedly as he prepared to open the aged cover.

"**OOok**." The titan grunted as he pointed to the object in his little one's arms. He watched as the boy's brows rose in astonishment.

"You – know what a book is?" His little one asked.

Rogue gave an enthusiastic dip of his head and pointed next to the great tree. Any object that the creature found on his treks around the forest, he would return and place it next to his nest for safekeeping along with the various gifts from his humans. Excited that his little one was going to share his own book with him, the titan prepared to stand. Not wanting to disturb his other little one, Rogue gently shifted Mikasa into his hand and cradled her tenderly but securely. Determined to share his own books that his humans had shown him, the titan got to his feet and made his way to his pile with an extra spring in his step. After a bit of digging through all sorts of odds and ends, Rogue salvaged three books and carried them back to the pond. The titan gradually sat back down, placing his little one back in his lap before plopping his own books next to Armin. "**OOk**." Rogue repeated with a happy gurgle.

His little one's eyes grew even larger in question as his small hands retrieved each of them. The boy began to flip through the pages of every book with the titan observing patiently, waiting for his little one to perform the task of reading. Surprisingly, Armin closed the cover to the book in his hands without speaking a word, making Rogue tilt his head in question – somewhat disappointed.

"I recognize these." His little one smiled up at him. "They are children's books. My – mom and dad used to read these to me." The boy spoke, his voice becoming strained and his face falling into a disheartened expression.

Sensing that his little one was upset, the titan gave a soft moan in concern. Could he have somehow upset him by mistake? Before the titan could question or pity himself further, Armin abruptly perked up – looking at Rogue's sad green eyes in surprise.

"Oh, it's alright. You didn't do anything Rogue. It's just that my parents disappeared years ago." The boy paused, thinking for a moment before holding up the old, thick book that he brought. "That's enough of that though. I see that you really like water so I want to show you something." His little one beamed as he opened the worn cover.

As the blonde human flipped through the pages, the titan's eyes grew with great interest. He had never seen such beauty beyond his forest. In fact, he hadn't recalled ever seeing landscapes like these before. There were pictures of bare hills covered in deep red earth, mountains of ice, and many others depicting furry four-legged creatures that he had not seen before. The titan let out a trill, completely in awe. Finally, his little one stopped on a page that displayed the most incredible image yet. It was glittering water, but instead of ending like his pond, lake, or river the water stretched far beyond the horizon. It went on and on forever. The titan had never seen anything more amazing.

"This book shows what the world is like outside the walls." His little one began enthusiastically. "This water is something that we call the ocean! It spans all over the earth and it's filled with something we call salt. It's also full of fish like your pond but several times bigger." Armin continued with the titan listening so intently that he was nearly bent over. "Someday – I'm going to see it." The boy concluded after several minutes of describing and informing.

Rogue could feel himself forming a broad smile. This water called the ocean sounded amazing. With sparkling waters further than the horizon, it was something that the titan now desperately wanted to see for himself – an idea that made him purr at the thought. At first, he was so lost in wonder that he failed to acknowledge his little one's tap on his thigh. Rogue then looked to see that Armin was looking up to him with uncertainly again. However, the blonde's expression quickly changed for the better.

"Well Rogue, I'm very happy that I can share this book with you. Would you like to know more?" Armin asked hopefully.

With that, the fifteen-meter titan released a deep rumbling hum that echoed amongst the cove and performed animated nod to proceed. For hours, Rogue sat with his little one by the banks of the pond as the boy read from his book, completely entranced at all the beauty there was in the cruel world. He loved his little ones dearly, and he would for years to come. However, little did the titan or children know disaster was yet to strike.

**Author note: **Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying this so far! Chapter 3 will consist of how Rogue met the Jeagers and confirm Armin's suspicions. After that will most likely be the breach! Stay tuned :)


	3. Secrets

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 of Rogue! It's told in Armin's point of view and contains two key flashbacks. **I fell in love with SNK/AOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets**

The forest was busting with green, fully replenished after the change of seasons. The landscape had been staved by the cold of winter and renewed and reborn in the spring once again. Summer had finally descended upon the woods, coating the forest in warmth and green.

A full year had passed since the two children met the mysterious titan. During that time, Armin, Mikasa, and Rogue had formed the most unlikely but incredibly strong bond. Within the months, the two had discovered quite a bit about their giant companion. The titan knew nearly fifty or so words and gestures – and was still learning. The two children had taken the privilege to tutor Rogue, the titan's vocabulary gaining a few more entries. The creature had learned words like 'ocean' and 'city' as well as gesticulations such as 'be silent' and regretfully the gesture of 'flipping the bird' that Rogue had unfortunately picked up from Mikasa when she and Armin had gotten into a friendly spat. The children had also found the titan's likes and dislikes. Rogue enjoyed company, gazing at water and observing other small creatures, the children reading to him, and even engaging in simple games such as hide and seek – the titan usually being the one found first. Rogue's dislikes consisted of wolves, being lonely for long periods, being insulted, but most of all any threat that would come to his human acquaintances; which would include Armin's bruises from neighborhood bullies.

Mikasa and Armin continued at a brisk pace, following an undisclosed trail that the two had established themselves. During the past months, the two small children had mastered the art of keeping their titanic friend a secret. It was routine that they visited Rogue at least three or four times a week, always using the excuse that they were off to visit and play with a friend – which wasn't technically lying. If they suspected that they were being followed, they would always circle Shiganshina in the busy markets before going into Wall Maria. To keep other prying eyes away, the two traveled amongst the secluded but safe section of the forest instead of the common dirt path. To them, it seemed to be a foolproof strategy.

Armin looked down at his shoes as the two walked among the tangle of weeds and branches. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt pulling at him like a ball and chain. Their last visit with the friendly titan had hit a slight snag that seemed to affect Rogue on a personal level that neither he nor Mikasa understood. It had been when Armin decided to ask a series of questions that had been pulling at both his, Mikasa's, and nearly the majority of humanity's minds for quite a long time. Since then, that moment was all that was on Armin's mind. The blonde let out a condensed breath and let the thought seep into him once again.

**(Flashback)**

_The titan's internal heat warmed the interior of the great tree like a furnace, surprisingly comfortable although it was early summer. Rogue and the two children lay and relaxed in the titan's nest, sheltering themselves from a simple and sudden shower. All was quiet and just. Rogue lay on his back, his head propped up against the tree's bark with his eyes half-lidded as he indulged and endured Mikasa braiding a lock of his stringy hair. Armin sat on the titan's chest, looking through his grandfather's book that had become a favorite of the titan's. However, the boy could not enjoy his prized title for a thought had been eating away at him ever since he first read the book to Rogue. _

_Armin closed the book's cover and looked at the titan with doubt. The gentle giant was in utter peace like he was about to dose off as Mikasa braided the long strands; stopping every few minutes to scratch Rogue's pointed ear – a spot that the titan loved to have rubbed. The boy shifted nervously and twiddled his thumbs as he thought. To Armin, it was obvious that Rogue was oblivious as to what existed beyond the walls in the outside world. By the way the titan became thrilled as he flipped through the pages, it was as if Rogue had never seen the ocean, the mountains, or the deserts –something that was difficult to understand coming from something that supposedly had lived outside the walls. But of course, that wasn't the only query that rattled Armin's mind. The boy looked to the titan again, deciding that he had waited long enough. _

_Armin swallowed fretfully. "Rogue?" He asked, watching as the titan let out a soft croon and turned his head to focus upon the small boy – still looking relaxed. "There's – something that I've been wanting to ask you." Armin continued, getting Mikasa's attention as well. "I'm not sure if you have the capability to answer, but if you could give me some sort of sign I'd be grateful." The boy spoke, his voice clearly wobbly. _

_Rogue tilted his head at the boy's tone. Armin watched as the titan hesitated, his green eyes glancing down at his broad chest before he gave a slow and weary nod to proceed. _

_Armin's teeth clamped the inside of his jaw at the thought of the words he was about to speak. "Rogue… do you… know where the titans came from?" He asked, making the atmosphere grow stagnant. _

_At the boy's query, the titan's chest flinched and his green eyes widened. The two watched in awe and anxiety as Rogue began to dither. The titan shifted fretfully, his hand clenching and causing the dry leaves to crackle like campfire. Rogue placed his gaze onto his chest again, deep in thought, his lack of response only causing Armin to push forwards in their interrogation. _

"_Please! You must know where the titans came from! You're a titan yourself, Rogue!" Armin drilled, a spark igniting inside of him, a quest for the truth. _

_The titan only continued to hesitate, his eyes shifting back and forth as if he was trying to search his mind for an answer. Rogue moved a bit, seating himself more upright and forcing Mikasa to join Armin on his chest. Finally, the titan let out a pitiful whine and ran a set of fingers through his hair, his ears drooping and eyes sealing shut. _

_The boy's heart dropped. "So – you don't know?" Armin paused, the emotions churning within him like a boiling pot. "How about this. Why do the titans – eat humans? I know you don't, but why do they?" The boy continued with his feelings growing stronger and neglecting to see the titan's stress. "You must know why Rogue! Why… why do they kill us! Armin choked, close to tears. _

_Again, Rogue was silent except for the groans of anguish forced through his teeth, but Armin took no notice, too immersed in his own feelings. _

"_Please! You must know! Why do the titans kill and eat humans! Why is the only weak spot at the back of their necks! How do they reproduce!" Armin continued, losing his composure, asking far too many questions. _

_Suddenly, Rogue sat up fully, causing the two children to tumble into the leafy bed in shock. Mikasa and Armin covered their ears as Rogue let out a disturbing cry that could have been classified as a painful screech. The titan bent over, burying his face into his hands and elbows resting on his knees. Rouge's nails dug into his scalp, nearly making it bleed as he droned. _

"_Armin." Mikasa whispered as she laid a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "He doesn't know."_

_The interior of the tree was silent except for the titan's muffled whines. To the children, the tenseness of the situation was even more so than when they first encountered Rogue. Armin swallowed, seeing the titan's reaction made it very clear to him. _

"_Rogue." The blonde began quietly, the creature pausing at the boy's softer tone to shoot a brief glance at him, green eyes still filled to the brim with desolation. "What – happened to you? How did you get inside the walls?" Armin dithered, trying to sound much more expansive but serious than a few seconds before. He swallowed a wad of saliva as he tried to put his next words into place. "Have you ever been outside the walls at all?" _

_At Armin's words, Rogue grew completely silent and all that could be heard was the gentle rain outside. The two children watched nervously, secretly bracing themselves for they had never seen their gigantic friend lose himself except for the time they were rescued. The titan's body suddenly trembled, his sharp nails breaking the skin upon his scalp – causing a small stream of blood to run down his face and jaw. Rogue let out a strained hiss through his teeth with his body quaking like a fall leaf in the wind. It was obvious that somehow the innocent queries were mental torture. _

_Seeing the titan's suffering, Mikasa warily approached the titan's thigh and outstretched a small hand to ensure a little bit of security to the stressed beast. Before her soft skin could meet his, Rogue unexpectedly let out another distraught screech that was louder and more painful than the first. The titan abruptly bolted from the tree's hollow into the rain soaked hideaway. The children watched as Rogue collapsed in the center of the cove onto his rump like a pouting toddler, making the ground vibrate just as loud as the thunder above. The titan simply sat in the rain, hunched over slightly with his arms lying limply in his lap and ears wilted like a thirsty flower. The titan let out a pitiful moan resembling a whining dog, making Armin feel incredibly remorseful. _

"_Mikasa," Armin spoke softly. "I don't think he's ever been outside the walls. He – doesn't know anything." _

_The raven-haired girl remained unresponsive, staring out worriedly at the titan who was as still as stone. "I think you're right, Armin." Mikasa dipped her head. "It doesn't even seem like he – _

"_Remembers." Armin finished with his friend turning to him, awaiting a proposed theory like he always put forth. "I don't know how, but I think Rogue has amnesia to some extent. It's clear he doesn't remember how he got here." Armin gulped. "It's likely a mystery that we'll never solve."_

_The two children stood silently at the entrance to the hollow, watching in unease, as the titan's hair became soaking wet from the rain. Mikasa then clutched at her scarf that still hung from her neck, even in the warm months. She shut her eyes in thought before opening them once again and turning to the blonde._

"_I don't think we should ever ask him again. It hurts him too much." The girl uttered beneath the woven crimson cloth, with Armin knowing her statement was mainly directed at him. Mikasa then carefully climbed from the hollow tree and into the wet cove with Armin soon following her. Quietly, she approached the titan who was still in a frozen state, lost in his own mind. Mirroring her attempt before, Mikasa placed her hand onto the titan's calf and forced a weak smile onto her face despite her worry. "Rogue?" _

_Gradually, the titan turned to see her, his face riddled in what could only be classified as pity, making Armin feel worse. Rogue gave a soft moan in reply, but didn't make a move to beg for a form of comfort like the boy had anticipated. Instead, the titan returned to his previous position, sulking in his own grief. Armin swallowed apprehensively yet again; Mikasa and Rogue were incredibly close and it was unlike the titan to not react in his usual trusting way of purring or flickering his ears. Mikasa glanced back at Armin, knowing the very same thing as he did. _

"_It's okay Rogue." She began softly again with her voice having an almost motherly aura. "We won't ask you anymore." _

_The titan responded with a brief glance before rising to his feet. The two children watched in worry as Rogue retreated inside his tree once again, seating himself and placing his face against the bark and hands hugging his shoulders, putting himself into his own domain of silence. It was a long moment of contemplating until Mikasa motioned for the secret exit of the cove. Armin blinked in confusion, not even taking notice that he was soaked. Finally, he jogged after the stoic girl after breaking free of his pondering. _

"_Mikasa, what are you – _

"_Let's go Armin." She cut in swiftly, her voice showing no emotion. "It's obvious that he wants to be alone right now." Mikasa concluded with a stern end, making it clear she was aggravated with the blonde for even bringing the topic up. _

_Armin did not respond, seeing that she was right and had the authority to be displeased with him. The boy then trailed her like a sheepish dog, looking back once at the titan who had barely moved before descending into the tunnel. His hand grasped his arm, a natural reaction of fear for him. Armin swore that he had seen tears gliding down the monster's face. _

**(End Flashback)**

Armin snapped himself out of the depressing memory as he and Mikasa stepped into the rocky clearing that housed the cove's walls. Since that day, he had even more questions than before. The boy had come up with numerous theories about how Rogue could have ended up inside Wall Maria. From climbing over the wall to being walled in a century ago – in both cases hitting his head somehow in the general way someone would contract amnesia. As far as Rogue's knowledge about his kind, he only knew what was told to him from humans as far as Armin knew.

The two children then began to round the massive rock face that stretched upwards to the canopy. His blue eyes looked at Mikasa who had long since forgiven him since that troubling moment – admitting that she too, wanted to quiz the titan on the topics but was unsure how. In her delicate hands, she held a leathery ball that she and Armin had purchased from a toy merchant in town with plans of giving it to Rogue as a gift, hoping that it would cheer the titan up.

"So do you think he'll be better today?" Armin asked just as they reached the crack in the wall that they had always used.

Mikasa bit her tongue and strengthened her grip on the large ball. "I hope so." The girl spoke faintly, pausing for a moment as she thought. "Maybe he will be, if not I think he'll feel better with a new game." Mikasa smiled softly as they entered the narrow tunnel with Armin following close behind.

'_I sure hope you're right, Mikasa.'_ The boy thought as the end of the tunnel came into sight.

Casually, Armin and Mikasa entered the secret hideaway that looked just as angelic as ever. Like the forest, the cove was lush and green, but it was even more so with blankets of moss accenting the rocky walls. Similar to spring, there was an abundance of life but the amount was far greater with new additions to families and new species; including birds that sang their songs and duets in the outstretched branches over the cove.

A familiar joyful rumbling came from the rear of the cove where the titan sat, his broad back facing the two children. Armin felt his body calm a bit at the view. Perhaps Rogue was feeling much better and hopefully wouldn't be upset at the sight of him. Mikasa smiled as she began to walk around Rogue's gigantic frame, her walk soon speeding up to a jog as her elation escalated. Suddenly, Mikasa gasped and stopped in her tracks. Armin's heart skipped several beats as he observed the stillness of Mikasa's body. Her mouth was hung open slightly and her grey eyes the widest he had ever seen them – ignited completely in shock. The leather ball dropped from her hands and rolled several feet as she gasped, looking like she had seen death before her. The titan's head suddenly jerked to her position, his eyes too, growing wide in astonishment. Seeing that something was discernibly amiss, Armin quickly circled Mikasa.

He froze.

Armin's face fell at the sight and his blood ran cold, knowing very well that they had been caught. Before the seated fifteen-meter titan was none other than Mrs. Carla and Dr. Jaeger.

For a long moment, the couple and children stared at one another, even Rogue who looked almost terrified. Armin felt his palms beginning to sweat as he attempted to come up with some sort of explanation. However, before he could say a word, the couple smiled compassionately with the beautiful woman letting out a warmhearted laugh.

"Well now. I see that you two have met Rogue Jaeger haven't you?"

The two small children blinked in sheer disbelief. Armin then found that his mouth was functional.

"H… how? How did you… know?" Armin stuttered with the doctor letting out a small chuckle.

"Carla and I have been suspecting it from day one. When you stepped out of those trees the two of us knew. There was no way you could have gotten free from those men without a little help." Grisha beamed as he adjusted his round glasses. "And here we were wondering if it was possible for our son to make friends on his own."

The two children then broke out of their stunned state and began to relax. "How did you know it was the titan though?" Mikasa queried as she retrieved the ball.

"Well," Mrs. Carla began, her voice smooth as honey. "We noticed an obvious change in his behavior for one thing. Rogue used to be rather shy and would hold back, but now he's incredibly happy and likes to get in the middle of everything and be very vocal."

"Of course, Carla also caught you three playing the other day when she was going to pop in for a surprise visit." Grisha smiled almost triumphantly with the two children blinking in surprise. "There were also new additions in Rogue's vocabulary as well that we never taught him. However, the thing that confirmed my suspicions was actually the night you were taken."

Mikasa raised a brow in question. "It was?"

"Yes. During the search party, I came across the bodies of the three men that took you. At first, I thought they had become victims of wolves, but then I noticed that every bone had been crushed – meaning there had to be only one culprit." Dr. Grisha explained as he eyed Rogue in an almost cunning way.

The titan let out a sorrowful moan. Armin almost snuck a laugh as Rogue retreated once again into his tree and curled in on himself, knowing he had been busted. At the sight, the amber-eyed woman let out another hearty laugh.

"Oh Rogue. It's alright you're not in trouble!" Carla informed with the titan peeking at her warily. "In fact, we're actually quite proud of you. You saved these two children who would have been helpless if you hadn't come along and fought for them."

At her words, the titan lifted his head and emitted his telltale crooked grin. Rogue seemed to let out a sigh in relief as he climbed out of his nest to join the small group once again. Dr. Jaeger then cleared his throat.

"Well now. Carla and I were planning on having a picnic and we'd love for the two of you to join us. We can swap stories over sandwiches and tea."

Minutes later, the four took their seats upon a worn blanket indulging on the basket lunch that Carla had prepared herself. The titan lay next to them, his green eyes watching them eagerly with his ears fluttering a bit, seemingly waiting for the four to start a conversation.

"So," Grisha began after a gulp of tea to sooth his throat. "Can you tell Carla and I about the night you and Armin were rescued, Mikasa?" The doctor asked politely and sounding sincere. Since that night, Mikasa had never really spoken about what had materialized between the men and her parents, not even to Armin who had been too shy to ask – worried about how the girl would react.

He watched as Mikasa's body tensed up slightly as she lowered her portion into her lap, nails digging into the bread. Armin bit the inside of his jaw; she didn't look quite ready to share the dark tale yet. However, Mikasa let out a sigh.

"I suppose it is best that I get it off my chest." The girl began softly. "All of you have taken such good care of me so you deserve to know." Mikasa paused, her voice vaguely shaking. Carla held up a hand to ease her to stop, but the raven-haired girl looked too determined. "That day I was sitting with my mom working on a weaving as my dad prepared us dinner. I was about to ask them a question that I had been wondering about when there was a knock on the door. Since we were expecting visit from you Dr. Jaeger, we thought nothing of it." Mikasa paused again with a sharp breath with Armin able to hear her swallowing a lump of unease. "My dad then answered the door with a greeting, but his words were cut short. The next thing I remember was that my father was dead on our floor, impaled in his stomach. Seeing this, my mother suddenly rushed toward the men to fend them off although her attempt was fruitless. She told me to run, but for some reason my body was frozen – I couldn't take my eyes from them. " Mikasa paused, yet again concealing her emotions. "As she attempted to stab one of the men, she was axed. The last thing I remember was that I was alone before waking up in a sack with Armin."

"I was coming to visit when I ran directly into the three men. They decided to take me as well." Armin added, filling in the blank of Mikasa's story with the two adults nodding in understanding.

"What happened next?" Dr. Jaeger urged supportingly, patiently waiting for the girl to continue.

"After walking for a bit, Armin and I put whatever energy we had left into escaping the bag. We were able to, but being bound we didn't get far. Just as a man pulled a knife, Rogue showed up." Mikasa spoke, her voice suddenly not as shaky. "At first, he tried scaring them it seemed, but when those men persisted in taking us – Rogue disposed of them completely."

"He reacted defensively." Dr. Jaeger began. "Just like –

A sudden cavernous growl cut the doctor off. Armin turned to see that Rogue had rolled over onto his stomach. His head was resting onto his arms, and his mouth buried into the crooks. The titan's eyes illuminated with frustration as he glared at the ground with his brow furrowed in anger. Armin did not have to speculate. The boy knew Rogue well enough to know that the titan had been upset at Mikasa's words – especially the part about the fate of her parents. Rogue then let out another disgruntled growl, steam rising from his nostrils.

"It's okay Rogue." Mikasa encouraged with the titan instantly calming. "They're long gone now. You made sure of that."

Within an instant, Rouge calmed, pressing his finger into the ground – satisfied at taking out his frustrations at the earth.

"As I was saying, Rogue took us to the cove to shelter us from the storm and cold. We spent the night with him curled against us before returning in the morning. And you two know the rest." Mikasa concluded as emotionless as she began.

Both the Jaegers and Armin sat in silence. The boy found himself speechless. In the depths of his mind he had always known that Mikasa had been through hell before he had even appeared, but he had no idea as to how much that hell extended. It was no wonder why Mikasa was the way she was. After what seemed like an eternity, Carla broke the silence and leaned toward the mentally scared girl to embrace her.

"Thank you so much for telling us, Mikasa." The woman cooed. "I hate it that you two had to go through such a dramatic experience." Carla expressed earnestly with the titan grunting in agreement. Mikasa then smiled softly, clearly feeling better.

Armin grasped his cup of tea and took a quick but leisurely sip, looking from the titan to the Jaegers as he prepped his next query. "Dr. Jaeger? Mrs. Carla?"

"Yes, Armin?" The doctor acknowledged as he poured more tea for himself and his wife.

"Now that you know what happened that night, could you tell us about how you two met Rogue?" He asked hopefully. Grisha nodded.

"Of course. However Carla is probably the best at telling the story since she is the one that technically met Rogue first."

Hearing his words, Armin turned to Mrs. Jaeger who bore a frail smile. Her amber eyes glanced into her cup, observing the small bubbles around the edge of the glass before turning to the two children.

"I met Rogue in a similar way that the two of you did. It was ten years ago and I had fallen into a deep depression. At the time, Grisha and I were trying for a child." Carla sighed as she stirred the dissolved sugar in her tea. "However, each attempt would end in failure. Just when there seemed to be hope, cramps plagued my abdomen and a tiny life would slip from me. After a while, it was clear that it was not meant to be so we stopped. On the day that we concluded that I was unable to have a child, I took a walk in the forest to gather herbs and clear my head.

**(Flashback)**

_Daylight was nearly spent, bathing the lush landscape in a warm light that bequeathed a relaxing aura. It was a common sight and feeling for a summer afternoon, but to the woman waltzing beneath the canopy it did not bring a feeling of ease. To Carla it was almost a metaphor; the sun had set on her dreams, ending the bright future she craved desperately. _

_She reluctantly released a trembling breath and wiped a tear from her eye. It was over and set in stone now, infertile and unable to bare young. Her goal of being a mother like many around her was no more. Carla found herself wandering deeper into the wood and her thoughts. At the moment, to her, it was bittersweet that she was alone. There was no life inside her, but at least no one would notice her expressions of sorrow. _

_Carla swallowed for the umpteenth time, trying to withstand bursting in tears as she traveled deeper. Her mind then focused on her other objective of gathering herbs to cook with in order to rid the others or at least put them a bay. Her eyes then cleared, still watery but able to see the surrounding bushes and weeds. Using a trained eye, Carla discerned the herbs from the foliage, carefully gathering each one and placing it into her basket with care. For a few minutes, the emotionally damaged woman went down her mental checklist and gathered all that she needed except for thyme. Carla let out an exasperated sigh; she would have to go deeper into the forest in order to retrieve the ingredient. She could not leave the woods without it. _

_She wandered further into the musk grown landscape, unknowingly heading in the wrong direction of where she was told the thyme was. The forest had grown and flourished quite a bit in the past months, Carla unable to recognize the paths. Soon, the forest grew darker with the sun sinking further behind the wall. Her nerves began to eat away at her again, discovering her misfortune. Carla cursed herself for being too ignorant to notice. She had accidentally ventured into the unsafe section of the forest that her husband had warned her about. Her luck could not get any worse. _

_Carla took a deep breath to calm herself as she tried to dissect her surroundings. She couldn't see the wall from where she stood, the towering trees blocking her view. As she searched, her eyes happened upon as small sprig of thyme growing several yards away upon a mossy stone. The woman let out a sigh. She had come this far so she might as well retrieve a small bit of good. Without another thought, Carla made her way through the brambles to the thyme, brushing off any clinging burrs before bending down to retrieve the small herb. She smiled; at least this was a small piece of happiness in the dreary day. _

_A savage growl erupted from behind her, making Carla drown in fear. Slowly, she turned to see a wolf perched upon an overhanging rock – the very creatures that were known to still lurk in Wall Maria. Carla quickly observed the animal; its lips were peeled back to display its fangs that were stained with the blood of many animals. The creature's eyes were yellow, wild, and were filled with hunger and viciousness. Carla swallowed back a bit of fear-induced bile. Gradually, she rose from her knees; the wolf's snarl growing louder as she tried to think of some way to escape even though she knew her chances were next to none. _

_Before Carla could take another raspy breath, a series of growls sounded behind her. Like helpless prey, she turned her gaze slowly to assess. There, cresting over a small hill in a break of trees, were five wolves; all just as furious as the first. The woman's heart almost went flat line at the sight, realizing she had stumbled into the beasts' territory. Without thinking, Carla turned and ran. _

_Within the initial few steps, the first wolf lunged, its teeth aimed at her bare throat. On instinct, Carla swung her basket and with luck, hit the animal upside its skull. It fell back a bit, shaking its head in confusion before racing after Carla once again. The woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but it was not enough. Suddenly, Carla found herself face first into the dirt with a great weight upon her back. Screaming for mercy, she thrashed helplessly as another wolf's teeth inched near her neck, the beast's rancid breath filling Carla's nostrils and making her hairs stand skyward. Her brain began to process the thought that her time had come. _

_The wolf's fangs ripped Carla's woven shawl from her shoulders with its greedy kin going for the cloth as if it was fresh meat. Feeling the weight lifting from her briefly, she seized the chance and fled again. After a few meters, Carla glanced over her shoulder to see that the pack was still on her. Cursing and screeching for aid once more, she turned her eyes forward – only seeing the sharp drop off at the very last second. With no time to stop, Carla lost her footing and tumbled over the edge. _

_The sky and earth traded places several times before she came to rest. Carla gasped as she quickly scrambled to get upright, only to have a searing pain shoot up her left leg. Carla directed her focus to her left ankle that was badly twisted, her foot angled awkwardly. The snarls reached her ears once again, and like a desperate and wounded creature, Carla limped as quickly as she could in the opposite direction. Though she could now see the massive wall that she often used like a guiding compass, she knew her survival rate was practically zero. Carla pleaded at the top of her lungs again for help, but knowing in the pit of her stomach how pointless it was. Her early grave was imminent. _

_A misstep caused the woman to trip into a large tree, cutting her head in the process. Knowing the wolves were just a few feet away, Carla forced herself to sit up. Her head spun and her eyes fought to gain their focus. When her vision cleared, Carla released a gasp. The wolves stood before her, creeping slowly with each set of fangs on clear display. The creatures growled, their eyes hooked solidly on their prey and not venturing elsewhere. Carla swallowed, waiting for the blood to gush from her esophagus. _

_Without warning, a tremendous bellow shook the ground beneath her and rattled the trees. It was a roar unlike any other, unworldly, angry, and incredibly powerful. It commanded a deathly silence to sweep throughout the forest with no delay. With her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage, Carla opened her eyes to see that the wolves had taken their attention from her and placed their once ravenous eyes to the trees. In unison, the tails of her hunters ventured between their legs and whines replaced snarls. Carla swallowed the rising bile in her throat again. To see fierce creatures like wolves frightened by something other than a steel barrel and bullet was almost unheard off. _

_Suddenly, the earth shook beneath them as limbs of the tall trees crackled. The first tremor was then followed by a second, then a third and fourth. The thundering sound grew louder, making Carla realize. _

_It wasn't thunder. It was footsteps. _

_Before she could contemplate any thought, a large figure emerged from the pines, knocking several down in its wake. Seeing what was before her, Carla became petrified. It was a titan. A massive fifteen-meter, the largest measurement on record, towered above them with its eyes blazing through the faded light with fury. As impossible as it seemed, Carla knew she was as good as dead._

_The titan then quickly lowered itself onto all fours, its pointed ears cocked against its skull as it opened it mouth to a vast expanse – releasing another roar that nearly caused Carla's eardrums to rupture. The woman's hunters then bolted past her, yelping in terror much like frightened pups. She then turned her gaze back to the titan just in time to see its large hand reaching right for her. Coercing herself yet again, Carla attempted to get to her feet, but the pain in her ankle forbid it, instead collapsing back into the dirt. A scream left her again as the titan's fingers embraced around her petite frame, nearly crushing her ribcage by sheer strength. Carla let out a gasp as she was hoisted into the air and brought toward the titan's face. Her frail fingers dug into the creature's hot skin as she pleaded. 'This is the end.' she thought as she shut her eyes tightly. 'I'm going to get eaten.' Carla then waited once again for death to welcome her with open arms. _

_However, nothing of the sort happened. Curious as to why she wasn't in the titan's gullet, Carla forced her eyes open to see something that only puzzled her. The titan's eyes were no longer glowing brightly with rage, but were what could be classified as neutral. Unlike the atmosphere before, the forest was silent yet again with nothing but the monster's deep breathing echoing among the wood. Carla struggled for another breath while she tried to observe the titan further. It was unlike anything she had seen or let alone heard of before. Its humanoid body was rippling with muscles that expanded and contracted beneath its thick skin with every breath. Of course, Carla's gaze was fixed more on the creature's terrifying face. Along with its elfish ears and long wiry hair, the titan's face was angular with a pointed hooked nose and sculpted chin. It's teeth were nearly the size of small children and exposed for the world to view – making Carla tremble in its grasp, the very thought of them sinking through her made the vomit rise in her throat yet again. _

_Suddenly, the titan dropped roughly onto its knees, making the trees shake once again. Carla watched in horror as the creature's face came towards her, thinking that this was the absolute end with the titan consuming her in a way that she had always been told. To Carla's surprise, the titan only placed his nose before her and sniffed intriguingly much like a dog. With each breath, the woman's hair ruffled messily upon her head while she was placed into a state of shock. The titan huffed a cloud of steam into her face before continuing to sniff in an almost gentle way. Another hot cloud of steam blew from the titan's nose before it backed away, its giant green eyes blinking as they ran over the woman's body. _

'_Why – has it not eaten me yet?' Carla questioned herself. 'Titans are supposed to eat humans as soon as they grab them. Why hasn't this one? Wait. How is it even inside the walls?' _

_The titan let out a profound rumble as it raised its other hand to Carla's face. Unable to hold back her whimpering but still completely frozen, Mrs. Jaeger watched in both horror and confusion as the titan's fingertips brushed the side of her face. The creature let out a series of grunts as its forefinger and thumb examined Carla's dark locks, the titan's green eyes suddenly filled with what she could only discern as complete wonder. _

'_What on earth is it doing? Is this what they call an abnormal?'_

_The creature then lowered its hand and edged forward again, its nose nearly pressing itself into Carla's face. On instinct, Mrs. Jaeger reached up and slapped the titan's nose as hard as she could without logical thinking. Instantly, the monster pulled itself away with an irritated growl and gave Carla a look of disgust, its brows furrowed and the skin at the corner of its jaw pulled downward in a frown. Her heart leaped at her mistake, knowing her reflex had just made her dinner. To her surprise, the titan's expression reverted back to an inquiring one as it raised its hand once again. The large fingers then felt the cloth at the bottom of her dress. Letting out another deep rumble, the titan then carefully pulled at the cloth to expose Carla's shins. Still in a state of disbelief, Mrs. Jaeger watched as the titan tilted its head in question with its pointed ears pricking forward. The titan's finger then touched Carla's foot and unfortunately her injured ankle. Excruciating discomfort soared through her leg and forced a wail from her lips as she kicked the titan's finger. Blinking back tears, Carla saw that the titan had flinched with its eyes wide in surprise before removing his hand. At first, she figured that she had somehow managed to startle the beast, but to her dismay the titan lifted its fingers again to continue its prodding. With another grunt, the beast placed its index finger on her chest, the digit slowly traveling to the ruffled strap of Carla's dress. Innocently, the titan took a moment to examine the folds in the cloth before its finger began to push the strap from her shoulder. With dopamine finally flowing in her brain, Carla let out another scream and threw her fist into the giant appendage. _

"_**Stop **__**it!**__" Carla scolded, making the titan freeze at her harsh tone. "__**Keep away from me you ignorant fucker!**__ She yelled into the creature's deformed face, surprised by her foul language that she never used. __**"Put me the hell down!"**_

_The titan blinked in obvious disbelief, tilting its head again before edging forward for another sniff. Again, Carla refused by thrashing and kicking. _

"_**Did you not hear me you stupid fuck? Put me back! Is your brain the size of a walnut or something? I said to PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKER!"**__ Carla continued at the top of her lungs as she unleashed a slew of other insults. _

_Suddenly, the titan frowned again and let out an aggravated grunt in disappointment. Carla watched as the giant being let out a puff of steam and quickly but carefully sat her back upon the ground. For a moment, Mrs. Jaeger observed as the titan's face fell solemnly. Its eyes briefly adverted to the trees before returning to Carla. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, the titan let out another sigh and gradually arose to its feet before turning to vanish within the forest. _

_Alone again in the wood, Carla unsteadily stood upright and hobbled over to retrieve a branch to use as a crutch. With her mind in a buzz, she left the forest without her herbs. _

**(End Flashback)**

"That's incredible." Armin spoke in a daze as Mrs. Jaeger took a break in her tale to sip her tea for her exhausted throat. "What happened next?"

"Well," Carla began as she placed her cup back onto its saucer. "When I finally got back home, Grisha was alarmed at my condition and demanded to know what happened to me. As he patched up my ankle, I told him about the wolves and of course about the titan. The two of us then became amazed as to why he never attempted to eat me but instead wanted to examine me. As you two may have learned from class, normal titans consume their victims as soon as they have them in hand, but this one was special. Therefore, Grisha made the decision that we needed to find the titan again." Carla paused with a quick drink before proceeding. "So the next day we set out into Wall Maria to retrace my steps. Surprisingly, we found Rogue sitting in the clearing where we had met. He looked completely lost and depressed, nowhere near as expressive as he is now as we approached him. Rogue was a bit started by our return, but remained intrigued as we attempted communication – with of course no response except for grunts and grumbles." Carla chuckled before putting on a soft smile. "At first, Rogue was incredibly nervous around me knowing that I was exceedingly terrified and angry the previous evening. I could tell he wanted to examine me again, but was hesitant to do so. Seeing how upset he was, I swallowed my fear and patted his lowered hand in reassurance. When he purred in response, I knew then that he was happy." Carla concluded as she looked at the titan who had been listening eagerly and let out a trill in response. The doctor then cleared his throat.

"It was in that first meeting when we determined that Rogue was indeed friendly and intelligent. Not only that, but Carla was the first human that he ever saw – hence the reason why he wanted to examine her. After that, we began to spend quite a bit of time with Rogue, teaching him about human customs and training him to speak a few words. Over time, he became the 'child' we always wanted – just a little bigger than what one could anticipate." Dr. Jaeger smiled softly at the rim of his glass.

"Amazing." Armin replied enthusiastically at the new information. "So – how did you two decide on his name? I'm interested in where it came from."

At the boy's words, the couple laughed. "It's a bit funny actually." Carla replied as she rubbed her chin in thought. "We wanted a name that would be easy for him to say. At first, we thought about the name 'Eren' but at the time, Rogue's speech was barely breaking the surface. So we picked out 'Rogue' since it seemed to fit him plus he was able to say it with relative ease." Mrs. Jaeger explained.

Armin nodded in acknowledgement before looking over to see that the titan's sight was set onto the leather ball that sat between Mikasa's legs. Rogue then unfolded his arm and used his clawed finger to point eagerly at the round toy, his digit disturbing the small picnic but only provoking the couple to chuckle at the titan's curiosity. Rogue then grunted, his eyes looking at Mikasa in question as she stood with the ball in hand.

"We brought you something, Rogue." The girl smiled as she guided the titan a few feet from them. "It's a toy called a ball that you can throw, bounce, or roll back and forth. You can also play catch with it too. I'll show you." Mikasa informed as she seated herself before Rogue. Armin watched as she gently rolled the ball to the titan who looked at it with incredible interest. After a few seconds of running his fingers over the surface and rolling the toy around between his knees, Rogue rolled the ball back to Mikasa who gave him praise. For some time, Armin and the Jaegers observed as the two exchanged the ball back and forth with Rogue gurgling in complete delight. A tender smile came to the boy's face. The titan and Mikasa had a special bond that not even he shared with the fifteen-meter beast. For some reason, they just clicked.

Carla then expressed a buoyant laugh. " You know Armin, sometimes I forget that Rogue is a titan. He has the mental stability of a child and like any; it's healthy for him to have attention and care." Mrs. Jaeger paused as she glanced over at the titan and Mikasa who had since graduated from rolling the ball to bouncing it back and forth with Rogue nearly squealing. "We're very glad that it was you two that found him, Armin. Unfortunately, we cannot always be there for him to sooth and entertain, but it seems that he has taken quite a liking to you. Rogue used to be so distant when we first began to interact, but now he's so blissfully happy and alert that it's clear he loves you two very much and will always protect you no matter what."

A sense of warmth swelled inside Armin at the words of the kind woman. "Thank you Mrs. Carla. And don't worry. We'll keep him a secret."

The amber-eyed woman nodded in gratitude before patting the boys shoulder to say without words that her trust was well placed. Suddenly, remembering their last visit with the titan, Armin decided to pop the question.

"Dr. Jaeger? Mrs. Carla?" The boy questioned hopefully with the two adults acknowledging him by putting away their tea.

"Yes Armin?" Grisha answered in his usual tone.

The boy bit his lip, glancing to the titan before returning to the doctor. "During the times that you mentored and cared for Rogue, did you happen to ask or find out where he came from and what happened to him?"

The Jaegers then sat up in alert at his query, making Armin recoil. "Armin," Dr. Jaeger began sternly beneath his breath. "Tell me you didn't ask him that."

Armin dithered. "Well… I was curious and desperate to know." The boy swallowed, fearing that he had made a mistake. Grisha sighed.

"Don't worry. You didn't know so don't pity yourself. Truthfully, Carla and I asked him that before, but as you probably saw, Rogue reacted in a way that seemed to be sheer agony for him. He doesn't respond to anything concerning his past or knowledge of the titans very well. Like you Armin, Carla and I wish we knew that answer as well." The doctor concluded. "Best not to ask him again, but I personally like to think that he was put here for a reason."

Disappointed, Armin simply nodded as the guilt briefly returned. As much as he wanted, he would very likely never know just what happened to his gigantic friend.

Suddenly, Armin's thoughts were cut short by a loud huffing sound. The three then turned to see that the ball that Rogue and Mikasa were playing with had somehow bounced off the top of the girl's head and into the pond. Mikasa's face was coated in disbelief where as the titan continued its strange huffing sound that Armin had never heard before. Looking to see that Rogue's eyes were alive with joy and the corners of his mouth were pulled into an awkward smile, Armin let out a gasp as he realized what exactly the titan was doing.

Laughing.

"Well, that looks like something he learned from the two of you." Carla smiled at Armin with the doctor nodding in agreement.

The titan then reached over and plucked the now wet ball from the cove's pond. Rogue then attempted the best smirk that he could manage with a mischievous glint filling his eyes. The titan suddenly tossed the ball in Armin's direction with the boy having barely enough time to catch it. The blonde held the ball in awe as he stared upward at the titan's face, Rogue tilting his head with his pointed ears facing forward as he purred. Knowing just what the titan wanted, Armin lifted himself to his feet with a broad grin plastered onto his face. The boy then began to join in on the merriment. For hours, the three laughed and played in the secret sanctuary, content at tossing a ball back and forth amongst them. Unfortunately, in another year's time, the harmonious days in the cove would come to an end and their world would be turned upside down.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! The next chapter is the breach and will be told in Rogue's point of view. The event changes his temperament a bit, but he'll still retain many parts of his current character. Chapter 4 will probably be lengthy as well. Stay tuned!**


	4. Apocalypse

**Author Note: This chapter does contain a bit of gore (but that's just SNK!) It contains the breach so its a bit of a sad chapter, but I did add some tenderness and one humorous moment. :) I'm having fun writing this and the overwhelming responses makes me feel better! **I fell in love with SNK/AOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4 **

**Apocalypse**

Emerald eyes followed the leather ball intently, focused like that of a predator after prey. With a smooth and fluid motion, the titan reached out and captured the ball with ease – hearing his little ones give their approval below him. Rogue let out a series of huffs, mirroring his tiny humans' noises of pleasure before tossing the ball back to them. The titan was proud of his accomplishment, simple enough to some, but within the past year Rouge's reflexes had become quick and nearly precise. Not only that, but simple activities like this helped his brain function better even if he was aware of it or not. He was always learning and improving.

It was late summer once again and the air was beginning to be noticeably different. The humidity was nearly gone and some of the trees' leaves were beginning to take on a yellowish tint. The temperature as well was changing, becoming cooler as the days went on. The titan looked down at his little ones. In the past two summers that he had known them, the two had grown – standing a few inches taller. They had matured a little bit as well, gaining a mindset like his much older humans. Of course, no matter how much they would grow, to him they would always be his little ones.

Rogue let out several eager grunts, wanting the two children to return the ball. The boy took a few breaths; exhausted from running all over the clearing they were currently cavorting in.

"Hey! Just wait a second!" His little one forced through a few strained laughs. "Unlike you Rogue, we need to drink every once in a while." Armin stated kindly as he and Mikasa went to retrieve water in a nearby stream. The titan watched them quietly; he found it odd how humans needed to do what they called eating and drinking. Although he had a stomach, the titan had never felt the need to consume anything unlike his kin did. Deep down, he had no idea why or if he ever knew the reason why titans ate humans. The tiny creatures were so incredible in so many ways, but what made them so delectable? The titan let out a steamy sigh, he may never know.

Rogue then rumbled again, somewhat impatiently, to get his little ones' attention. The two finally looked up from their glasses, their faces still showing their enervation.

"Just hold on Rogue. We're almost done." The girl responded, her tone hiding a layer of augmentation. "Don't worry. We'll play with you as soon as we're finished." Mikasa concluded with a fragile smile.

The titan let out a disappointed whine through his teeth and then turned his attention to his left to stare upwards at the canopy and the wall. Admittedly, Rogue was feeling uneasy. For reasons unknown to him, the titan had been feeling on edge since he had first woken up. Something just seemed – off about this day. The atmosphere wasn't tranquil as it usually was, but rather it was filled with tension and restlessness. Even his animals seemed a bit fitful. Rogue shifted nervously, his sixth sense was sending him into confusion. Something didn't feel right. Whenever the ambiance felt bad to him, there usually was something wrong somewhere or something was coming. The titan's senses had always been accurate which worried him greatly.

"I wonder why he's doing that Mikasa. Rogue's been acting strange all day."

Overhearing his little one's words, the titan nearly turned to face them. However, spending the past two years with the two children, Rogue was able to discern more human tongue. Instead, he pretended that he hadn't heard and preceded to listen to his little one's conversation.

"I don't know Armin, but you're right. Maybe it's because he knows that we plan to stay the night with him. He could just be excited." Mikasa replied softly and barely above a whisper.

There was a long and tense pause before Armin let out a sigh. "I hope so. Sometimes he has his own way of expressing things." The boy continued. "Rogue?"

Hearing that his little one was calling to him, the titan turned to acknowledge the boy with a gentle hum, knowing very well what the child would question.

The small human then bore a warm but concerned smile. "Are you – okay? Feeling alright?"

After carefully decoding his little one's queries, Rogue nodded and gifted them with a reassuring purr. Although he was anxious beyond his own understanding, the last thing the titan wanted was for his incredibly venerable humans to worry about him. Recalling the day a year ago, where his two tiny companions had quizzed him on things that he didn't have the knowledge of, Rogue felt himself twinge. He had been so upset because no matter how much he loved his little ones and wanted to answer their questions, he simply couldn't because he truly had no idea. The titan had no recognition of his past either; the memory was just a black void in his mind. Of course, although it sometimes troubled him, he hated to see his humans or little ones vexed about his wellbeing. As big as he was, he was more than capable to take care of himself. His miniscule companions, not so much.

"Are you sure?" The boy continued, breaking the titan's train of thought.

Again, Rogue released a low rumble in assurance, barely able to hide the fragility in it. Desperate to change the conversation and get his mind and body to sooth, the titan sounded a few chirrups, rocking a bit on his rear, as he kindly demanded the ball to be thrown. To his relief, his little ones forgot their qualms and began to laugh.

"Alright! Alright!" Mikasa gave in as she retrieved the leather ball from their resting spot and tossed it as hard and high as she could back. Quickly, the intelligent titan dissected and anticipated the ball's speed and where it was set to land. Again, Rogue caught it with ease and let out a pleased rumble before softly throwing the ball back to his petite playmates.

An hour had passed before the three could comprehend it; too consumed in their own whimsy. The blue sky was beginning to take on a warmer tint, preparing itself to be stained in reds and violets. As midday gave way to the afternoon, Rogue's feelings of unease and nervousness returned nearly full force. His body had grown insanely alert, his heart beating faster and ears searching for any upset or disturbance. For some reason that he couldn't explain, the titan was antsy and feeling a great need to protect. Rogue dipped his head and released a jet of steam in anxiety. He just wanted to return to the cove with his little ones until the dreadful atmosphere vanished.

Placing the ball to his side and surrendering to a much-needed stretch, the boy gave in to his exhaustion. Suddenly, Rogue's little one snapped his fingers in self-aggravation. "Damn. I forgot to pack something to eat for breakfast." Armin chuckled lightly. "I feel so ignorant. I remembered everything but that."

The girl then blinked in surprise at the blonde's negligence and then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Don't worry Armin I forgot as well."

The titan watched, completely on edge, as his little one turned his attention to the sky, observing for a moment before turning back to the raven-haired girl. "There's still some daylight left. We could run back home really quickly and retrieve some more food." Armin smiled. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be hungry when I wake up!"

"Good idea."

Hearing his little ones' human tongue and understanding their motif to an extent, the titan's instincts were nearly screaming at him. A disapproving grunt escaped from Rogue's lipless maw, making the children look to him in question. For a moment, eyes hooked on one another in misconception before the boy spoke up.

"Rogue? Are you sure you're alright?"

On impulse, the titan nodded with an encouraging grunt – yet again masking his fear. Hesitantly, his little one nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay… well Mikasa and I are going home to get some food for the morning. We know you're excited, but we will be right back! Just wait for us. Mikasa and I won't be long! We promise!" Armin concluded as the two began to make their way back to the wall.

Feeling his mind surge with protection like a mother bear, Rogue quickly got to his feet and practically begged for his little ones to stop. The titan watched as the two small children turned to look up at him in question. For a moment, he thought he spotted aggravation laced within the two young faces.

"Rogue." The girl spoke, her tone surprisingly stern. "We're just leaving for a bit. Armin and I will be right back. Just wait at the cove and be patient. We know you're eager but please let us do this." His little one finished, to his dismay the two continuing off in the direction of their destination.

As they walked away, another sense of panic settled within the titan. Although he wished very much to keep his little ones and retreat, he knew that they had their needs for survival. His little ones could not go hungry. Making up his mind, Rogue took a step forward, the rumbling earth capturing the boy and girl's attention. Before he could read their faces, the titan carefully scooped the two up and gently placed them onto his shoulder. Making sure that his little ones had a grip on his locks; Rogue proceeded in the direction of the wall. Perhaps this way was safe and his little ones would avoid any foul encounter. If indeed the nearing threat were the growling four legged creatures, his little ones would be safe. The titan had always hated them. They were noisy and constantly feasted upon his animals in his forest. Not to mention, they had nearly killed one of his humans. If the amber-eyed lady could not stand a change against them, his little ones surely couldn't. Upon his shoulders, they were safe. Things would be okay.

Or so he thought.

"What are you doing Rogue?" The blonde spoke up after several giant steps and confusion. "Are you taking us home?"

Without a shred of hesitation, Rouge emitted a nod and a confident grunt. If his little ones were going to protest, he wasn't going to listen. Their safety was his priority.

"Well okay then." Mikasa said softly as she spun the strands of Rogue's hair in her hands. "Just don't exit the forest. Stay within the trees. Like Carla and Dr. Jaeger said, we can't have people seeing you."

Rogue sighed, steam leaking from his teeth. What his little one stated was true. Unfamiliar eyes could not look upon him. Remembering the location to the entrance of the wall, Rogue knew the tree line was not far from it. He could keep watch in safety as his little ones ventured to their sturdy home, and upon their return, he would carry them back to his lush hideaway – away from the dangerous world. The titan then finally nodded and continued to proceed forward with his nerves still eating away at him as if he was a carcass.

Within an hour, the titan had crouched safely within the trees, the leaves hiding him from view as he looked before him. The gate to the large wall was half his own height, but bustling with activity. Rogue looked on in curiosity and awe at the humans entering and exiting the structure. He had never seen quite so many humans before doing so many things. Besides speaking loads of human tongue to one another, the small beings carried cloth bags, pulled wooden boxes on circular objects, and even rode on the backs of a hooved animal bigger than his deer. The titan felt himself wanting to give in to his desires, going forth to sit close and watch, listen, and touch everything. But of course, he had to keep himself on a leash.

"Okay Rogue, you can let us down now." His little one ordered kindly.

Instinctively, the titan sniffed and analyzed his surroundings. Strangely, everything seemed a bit calmer than earlier. In the short amount of time that had passed, Rogue's nerves pacified a bit to where he began to feel comfortable again. Perhaps the growling creatures had heard him walking through and decided to steer clear. The titan hid a sigh in relief and gave a nod to his little ones. Careful not to upset a single branch, Rogue released his precious cargo back to solid ground. The two children then turned to acknowledge him.

"Thanks." The blonde boy began as he pointed in the direction of the entrance. "Mikasa and I are going into there, where our home is. We won't be long, but it's best that you return to the cove and wait for us Rogue. Someone with a keen eye could spot you here. So don't worry. We'll be safe." Armin concluded with a smile.

Before the titan could give any form of objection, his little ones briskly walked from the trees into the crowd of bustling humans. Rogue squinted as he followed the two small shapes, eyes locked on their target as if they were watching the leather ball. As the two young children vanished into the superstructure, the titan let out a soft whine, hoping that what his little ones said was true. The titan then began to contemplate and weigh his options. He was beginning to feel better about his surroundings and the growling creatures were most likely far away by now. Taking another look at the many humans, Rogue made up his mind. The titan certainly did not want to compromise his relationship with both his little ones and his humans over being seen by straying eyes. As the children had told him, Rogue gradually snuck away from the tree line and back into the forest.

The sky had turned into a brilliant orange as the sun began its journey back below the horizon. Rogue walked steadily among the foliage, glancing over his broad shoulder to check if his little ones were trailing him. To his dismay, he only saw a mass of green. The titan let out a puff of steam as he continued in route to his cove, still wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Hearing a twig crack, the titan's head snapped behind him, thinking for sure that it was his little ones, but to his dismay it was only a rabbit. Sadly, he let out a disappointed huff before taking a step forward. He wished his little ones would hurry.

Suddenly, Rogue paused in the middle of the forest. The titan then felt his anxiety return full force. His heart thundered and his adrenaline flowed ice cold within his veins. Rogue's chest clenched like a vice as he began to pant. His body began to tremble in alarm and a shiver quaked down the titan's spine. Rogue's breath grew labored, hitched as the hairs upon his head rose up. The titan's green eyes widened in realization at his recollection, he had never felt this level of fear before. Something was very wrong.

The surrounding landscape grew deathly quiet. Rogue watched in terror as animals scurried beneath his feet and back into the brush. Birds flew from their branches, heading north at a brisk pace. It grew still again, the petrified titan's pounding heart the only sound that could be heard.

Before he could take another hitched breath or make any decision, several loud crashes erupted from the south near the wall – the titan feeling the great vibrations beneath the soles of his feet. Rogue let out a series of loud whines, knowing that his senses had been correct and that he had made a mistake. The titan was then mentally thrown into overdrive.

Knowing very well that he could not see beyond the giant trees to find the source, Rogue hastily turned his attention to the tallest tree near him. Making several more distressed drones, the titan motioned for the massive trunk and ran his hand along the brittle bark to test it. It was sturdy, but penetrable. Rogue was incredibly used to climbing the steep rock face of his cove, so this tree would be similar. The only real challenge was that it was completely vertical and not inclined, but the titan was persistent. Rogue then dug his clawed fingers into the bark, bending the strong wood but forming a sturdy grip. Remembering the ways his little ones climbed the much smaller trees, the fifteen-meter beast then began to ascend toward the heavens. Rogue's breath heaved with every move upward. His muscles began to scream with exertion and steam poured from his clenched teeth. The titan's body protested with each meter he climbed, but he had to see what turmoil had arisen. After much strain, Rogue reached the treetop. Grabbing a limb to sturdy himself, the titan looked out over the canopy – his green eyes catching a sight that made his hot skin grow cold and his heart completely stop.

Beyond his forest was the great wall, a section of it splitting off to surround a city full of human homes. Rogue's eyes grew bigger as he found the source to his day's misery. There, at the tip of the wall, rose a large skinless head that stared down at the human settlement with piercing and hatred filled eyes.

It was another titan – a sixty-meter titan.

In complete horror, Rogue watched as the colossal one effortlessly kicked at the seemingly impenetrable wall. He observed as rock and debris forcefully showered over the district, flattening buildings and turning the innocent and defenseless into nothing but red smears upon the cobbled walk. Surprisingly, the massive titan slowly retreated to give way to another nightmare. More titans, looking very much like him, entered the human city from the gaping hole, a portal from hell, and began to feast. Rogue released a long overdo screech – a cry of pain and anguish at the sight and the sounds of human distress. A sickening feeling hit his stomach, making the titan almost want to vomit. His humans were there and so were his little ones – ready to be eaten like cattle in a pin.

Hurriedly, Rogue descended from the tree in a sloppy fashion, taking little notice in the splinters that pierced his skin. He felt so ignorant! He had indeed made a mistake with horrifying consequences. If he had listened to his better judgment, his most precious friends would be safe inside the cove. He had made the wrong choice, now his companions were at the mercy of the titans. Pulling the large shards of wood from his flesh, Rogue sprinted to the wall. There was no decision to be made. The tender titan from the forest was not going to let anything happen to his humans or his little ones no matter what the risks.

Rogue ran as fast as his muscular legs could carry him, making the earth tremble and shaking the trees to their roots. The titan whimpered loudly with each step, hoping that he wasn't going to be too late. Soon, he found the wall. For a moment, Rogue stared at it in wonder; it was most defiantly higher than the tree. The titan then placed his hand upon the stone, running his fingers and sharp nails upon the bricks and between the grout. Like the rocks of his cove and in the forest, the wall was incredibly hard. Even if he could somehow scale up the fifty-meter wall, he could be too late. In his panicked state, Rogue searched his mind frantically, trying to focus on anything that could solve his current predicament. Suddenly, he recalled the other gate that his little ones ventured through earlier. Yes, there had been lots of humans there, but the titan was far too desperate. He had to get in the massive human home!

He then changed direction, sprinting in aim of the inner gate. Rogue's mind was blurry, filled with repulsive images of what could be happening to his four companions. They could be in his kinds' belly, snapped in half, or smashed into pulpy goo just like he had done to those three horrible men so many moons ago. The titan shook his head in a pitiful attempt to clear the thoughts, the technique barely working. Rogue bounded through the wood, toppling over a few trees and most likely stepping on a few animals – but he took no notice, only focused on his objective to search and rescue. The titan released another desperate screech as even more pained screams pounded his eardrums.

As the trees shrank and human footfalls grew louder, Rogue found himself slowing his pace. Quickly, he sulked below the low canopy and brushed a few limbs away from his line of sight. Nearly thirty meters away was the gate. Like before it was bustling with human activity, but now it was on a much larger scale – and they were not ordinary humans. The uniformed men that his little ones and his humans had told him about were hard at work. Although panicked like the prey that they were, the men shouted at one another in human tongue and pulled heavy objects upon circles through the gate. Rogue observed as they continued yelling at one another and lined a few of the big objects just outside. These uniformed men were not like the ones he had seen with a deer with one horn on their backs. This set of humans bore flowers red as blood upon them and their behavior was much more attentive and active. Rogue swallowed. The men looked more dangerous, but were also fearful. The titan's green eyes adverted back to the gate. As far as he knew, this was the only entrance and exit. He had no choice. Recalling the wise words of his humans, Rogue lifted his hand and placed it upon his nape. The titan then stood to his full height and bolted from the trees. For a moment, Rogue almost paused when the breeze hit his naked skin. He had never been out in the open as far as this. As much as he wanted to soak in his surroundings, his little ones and his humans were first.

The titan raced for the gate at full tilt, his thundering footsteps alerting the uniformed men who turned around in shock. Their faces were coated in fear as the fifteen-meter beast headed straight toward them.

"A titan!"

"It's a fifteen-meter!"

"What the – the hell is it doing inside the walls!"

"We're dead!"

Rogue paid little attention to their words as he carried on, secretly bracing himself.

"Quick!" One of the uniformed men shouted above the pounding vibrations. "It's headed for the gate! Aim the cannons and fire!"

Surprisingly light on his feet, the titan sidestepped and weaved in and out of the men, careful not to hurt or flatten them on accident. A loud and echoing bang met Rogue's tapered ears as he felt something whiz right by him, followed by another and another.

"Wait a second, is it covering its weak spot?"

"It's protecting its nape!" The man announced to the others. "Reload and fire at its joints! Let's kill this bastard!"

A small sense of triumph washed over Rogue as he became just a few meters from his destination. Before he could officially start his mission, a searing pain shot through his calf and just above the titan's knee. Rogue stumbled a bit, roaring in utter anguish as his free hand grasped his leg. Pausing in his advance, the titan stuck his fingers deep into the bloody and steamy wound. Whimpering as his nails forced past muscle, the titan pulled the object free from his leg. It was a ball, but very unlike the one that he and his little ones often played with, it was heavy and made of iron. It served no whimsical purpose but was made to destroy – made to kill. Another loud bang sounded and pain penetrated his side as Rogue released another bellow of agony. Forcing himself to focus through his discomfort, the titan's green eyes turned to glare daggers at the uniformed men. For a tense moment, the humans paused as they bore witness to Rogue's disgusted gaze. As the commanding officer raised his hand to give another order, the titan announced his displeasure with a vicious snarl. He did not have time for this! He had to rescue his humans and little ones! Although he understood why they were firing at him, just because he was a titan, he desperately wanted them to stop. Recalling an action that Mikasa had taught him, one that wasn't a kind human gesture but was one that certainty meant to say 'go away and leave me alone' – Rogue held up his free hand in a perfectly fashioned fist with his middle finger on clear display.

The titan watched in satisfaction as the uniformed men froze in their shoes. Every face was painted in the look of sheer shock and some of the humans even dropped whatever they were currently holding. Emitting a cocky gruff, Rogue turned and entered the gate – crouching and shimmying his way through the short tunnel.

"Did you see that?"

"My god… did it just –

"Am I still buzzed or did that really just happen?"

However, Rogue paid no attention to the baffled men as he entered the human city. Returning to his full height, a cold shiver coursed down his immense frame. The human city was ravished and rupturing with screams. Rogue looked on in both fear and awe. The human homes here were quite a bit taller than those he had seen around the perimeter of his forest. They were made of stone, wood, lacquer, and terracotta as opposed from just the wood from trees. They would have been intriguing to look at and examine closely if they weren't battered or sprayed with blood. Rogue's eyes traveled over the rooftops, his breath caching in his lungs as he saw dozens of mindless titans looking to feed and greedily engorge themselves on human flesh. Rogue whimpered pitifully again, his fear for his own humans growing ever greater. He had to find them! He had too!

Below, many fleeing humans were screaming and aiming their obscenities at him. Rogue looked down abruptly, starling the small beings even more. For a second, the titan scanned the crowd for both his own humans and little ones. The curses were thrown harder. Not seeing his companions, Rogue let out another whine and carefully stepped aside – making sure not to hurt anyone in his vast wake. Once anew, he took no time in observing their confused reactions. He had a job to carry out – one he could not afford to fail at.

The titan weaved hurriedly around the human structures, his nose sniffing aggressively for his prized possessions. The sent of blood was heavy in the atmosphere, the foul smelling stench only making Rogue more and more troubled. What if he was already too late and his companions were already dead? The cultivated titan shook his head to clear the thoughts of dismay and focus on looking for his friends – hoping that he wasn't looking for bodies. Suddenly, a flash of bright yellow and a familiar cry met his eyes and ears. Rogue's heart rose in his chest, knowing very well that it was one of his little ones. The titan then scanned the ground to see that his little one, Armin, was kneeled on the blood painted walk. The small boy was sobbing in desperation, water leaking greatly from his eyes as he pulled at another human who was trapped by a burning beam. His little one called the other's name, the human that was known as his grandfather the titan remembered, but his pleas were useless. The old human was dead, his face still solidified in fear.

Rogue moaned loudly as he gently bent over and brushed Armin with his finger. The titan watched as the boy quickly turned to him with his face twisted in anguish and his small body trembling, but Armin surprisingly radiated with need and relief at the friendly beast's presence. Without wasting another second, Rogue scooped up Armin as carefully as he could, delicate like handling a newborn as he placed his little one upon his shoulder. Feeling the boy get secure in his hair, the titan stood once again.

"Rogue." His little one choked against a coat of tears. "What are you doing –

"**NNiikASA!"** Rogue begged in desperation, his green eyes wide with alarm as he waited for an answer from the boy, hoping he could help guide him in the right direction. "**CUURRRla! GrrrssAAh!"**

Armin pointed to the west without delay. Rogue gave a quick nod in understanding before taking off in the direction that the boy had informed, making sure to steer clear of the other titans in fear that they would spot his surviving little one upon his shoulder. Rogue nearly bounded over buildings as he took further instructions from his little human, still careful not to accidentally step on anyone as he moved. The titan felt himself whining pitifully again like a tormented animal. Many tense minutes of searching passed and his eyes only saw carnage and chaos. Fire burned throughout the district, ashes and blood falling like rain and snow. Rogue called out once again with a long, deplorable wail that echoed among the rapidly emptying district. He attempted to use his acute sense of smell once again, but it was inoperable for every sent had been covered up by the stench of death. The titan cried out again, hoping to hear a familiar response. Rogue paused, listening as best as he could through the turmoil but his ears picked up nothing. He glanced back at the gate that was now miles from him. Was it possible that his humans and his other little one made it out safely? Or did they perish and meet their fate?

Unexpectedly, a distrait cry pelted his eardrums. Rogue turned abruptly to see a small child, none other than his little one, racing for him with her face glazed in tears. The titan quickly bent down and guided Mikasa into his palm, the girl hugging his hot flesh in desperation. Before he could place her with his other little one, Rogue watched as she suddenly pointed afore them. For a moment he was confused, his mind still slightly foggy from panic. After a few gratifying seconds, her demand came clear to the titan. He looked up and saw something that made his blood run cold and his body still in shock.

It was a sight that would plague his mind and nightmares forever.

A large piece of debris had crushed a small human dwelling into rubble and dust. Rogue's eyes widened in terror and his ears wilted at the sight. Standing above the splintered remains of the demolished home was a hideous ten-meter titan. Its body was horribly disproportional and lanky compared to his own. Its dark and dead eyes were beady and sunken into its skull. The mindless titan's mouth was permanently fixed into a mocking smile to disguise its true terrifying nature. Its visible teeth were decorated in crimson, a leg hanging limply from its jaws. In its filthy gore stained hands, it held a defenseless and beautiful woman – her cry the very same to the one that she sounded when they first met.

He had found his human. His Carla. Presently severed in the titan's maw was his other human, the now deceased Dr. Jaeger -dead and the other waiting for the reaper's scythe.

Rogue's heart fell to his stomach. His muscles froze, and his brain buzzed - eyes transfixed on the scene unfolding before him and unable to venture elsewhere. The titan discharged a horrified wail as he hurriedly placed his little one upon his shoulder and commanded himself to run. His human! Grisha was dead! He could not lose Carla! He would not let that happen! He just couldn't!

The ten-meter then raised its grabby hand to Carla's petite body, it's fingers wrapping around the screeching woman's frame.

"**CUUURRRLLAAA!" **Rogue screamed as he reached desperately held out his hand as if he could magically pluck her from the monster's grasp even though that with the distance that was between them, the attempt was impossible.

The grinning beast then grasped Carla's body – and yanked, snapping her spine like a flimsy toothpick. Her body then hung loosely, draped like cloth over the massive fingers as the titan raised the once beautiful woman to its jaws. Rogue howled in agony as he charged further, still intending on saving his human even though she was now a corpse. In what seemed like slow motion, the ten meter rose Carla higher and placed her between its teeth, provoking Rogue's little ones to hide their eyes. The gentle titan watched in mortification as the monster's blunt teeth came down and bit poor Carla in half.

"**CUUURRRRLLAAAA!"**

The chaos stilled, as Rogue stood petrified, hypnotized by the gruesome sight of his beloved human's blood and insides dripping down the smiling titan's lips and painting its rib lined chest in red. The titan tilted its head back and swallowed his human like precious meat, looking pleased with itself at its horrid deed. Rogue lowered his arm as if he was in a trance, letting out a low moan in sorrow. The ten-meter then acknowledged the fifteen-meter's presence, looking to him with its dark eyes shining almost gloriously and its mouth pinned in its perpetual smile – mocking him before it slowly began to look around its surroundings for more morsels.

The eerie atmosphere continued; the only clear sounds were his little ones whimpering in his ear. His humans, his dear ones – they were gone. Forever. He would never see them again thanks to these towering monsters unlike him. Rogue's body began to tremble, a mass of feelings welling up from his pit. The creature before him felt nothing. It had no remorse and no emotion; it was made of pure evil and hatred. It didn't care about anything except for where its next meal was coming from. These distorted figures were embodiments of hell itself. Although he was one of them, they were not _him. _They were a blight upon the cruel world that needed to be destroyed.

The titan before him then took a few steps in the opposite direction, continuing its soul duty to fill its stomach. Rogue's mind churned with the image of his humans being helplessly devoured – fueling a primal need. Anger and regret flowed through his veins, slowly transforming into unbridled rage. His breath roughened and his muscles clenched, alarming his little ones upon his shoulder. They spoke his name, but the titan's mind was too submerged in revenge. Steam escaped in large puffs from Rogue's nostrils and teeth as his eyes glowed a solid and menacing green. The monster before him was much worse than the growling creatures or the greedy men that took his little ones many moons go! This _thing _had destroyed a part of him that he was never going to get back.

For that – he would deliver its punishment.

A massive growl vibrated through the titan's throat, sending his little ones a wordless message to hold on – Armin and Mikasa placing themselves just behind the titan's pointed ears and entangling their small bodies in his hair for security as they braced for the imminent horror. Swallowed by fury, Rogue tilted his head back and released an earth-shattering roar that shook the very earth he stood upon and shattered surrounding glass. The fifteen-meter titan then lunged, swinging his fist into the smiling titan's chest. A horrible and sickening crack sounded as the ten-meter's ribcage collapsed from the brutal force. The smaller titan was thrown several meters away into a remaining building, its weight crushing it into rubble. Rogue prowled forward, his eyes wild as he watched the smiling titan struggle to stand upright. He released another formidable roar and placed himself over his foe – the panicked noises from his enemy pleasing him. Rogue then hauled the titan violently to its feet and threw it into another nearby human dwelling. He snarled ferociously and pinned the ten-meter to the ground with a single foot. Rogue then gripped the titan's arm tightly, and with a nearly effortless jerk, ripped the limb clean from the monster's body. Hot crimson sprayed his frame and the brick structures, the sight so satisfying that it was almost beautiful to Rogue. The scent of his victim's life juices poured into his nostrils, a vulgar odor becoming a provoking perfume. Rogue screeched defiantly as his did the very same with the mindless titan's other limb. Although he could so easily kill it by ripping out the nape – it was much more satisfying to torture before sentencing death.

The smiling titan screeched for a sense of mercy that would never come as Rogue flipped it over to face him. He snarled and planted his fist into the titan's abdomen, the flesh giving way and revealing the creature's stomach. Rogue then dug his hand into the steaming tissues and grasped the organ in a stronghold. With another powerful and angry roar, the titan pulled the large and swollen gullet from the ten-meter's body – simply tossing it aside. The permanently smiling monster wailed in misery as Rogue picked up its heavily damaged lower half and severed it with a forceful pull from its midsection. Now that the monster was nothing but a head and half a torso with its arms beginning to regenerate, Rogue carried his prey and slammed it down again upon the earth. Again, he threw punches, his own hands breaking from the force of his blows. The titan paused for a breath and let his hands heal, his glowing green eyes bearing into the ten-meter with sheer dislike. The limbs of the titan below him began to take shape further, bringing a decision to Rogue's furious mind. He would end this now.

The fifteen-meter creature then lifted the severely battered titan from the bloodstained walk. Rogue then rotated his prey and unhinged his serrated jaws, sinking his teeth deep into the titan's nape. The taste of hot iron filled his mouth, disgusting but satisfying his taste for revenge. With a fluid rise of his head, Rogue obliterated the creature's neck just like the predator that he was destined to be.

The titan dropped the steaming carcass from his grip and spit the hunk of meat from his mouth. Rogue heaved a breath before letting out a loud mourning bellow. It then grew quiet once more except for the titan's shuttering breath. Rogue stumbled a bit from mental impair, making his little ones emerge slightly and rub his neck in an attempt to soothe – doing almost nothing. Shock soon replaced anger and sent Rogue into a trance like state. The titan then turned and headed in the direction that he came, leaving behind his evaporating victim. He moved uneventfully through the fallen district, paying no heed to his surroundings. Rogue then followed a group of titans through the now destroyed gate in complete mortification. As the titans moved in the direction that their future meals were located, Rogue veered off and ventured back into his forest, leaving the chaos behind him.

Night was nearing the world once again, attempting to settle it from the rousing terror that the day had suffered. The air in the forest was tense as Rogue gradually made his way through the wood – his mind about to dive into turmoil. Since he had left the wall, his mind was in a continuous loop of agony and distress. His surviving little ones, although emotionally battered as well, had attempted to calm the titan down – their efforts showing no sign in working. Rogue then climbed back into his cove, his limbs shaky with every movement. Every living creature seemed to watch the titan as he suddenly collapsed to his knees, making a crater and jolting his cargo. Rogue's body shivered as he reached up and retrieved his little ones. As if his arm went limp, Rogue's hand dropped to the grass with the two children tumbling unharmed from his palm. The titan then bent over, his long locks touching the lush ground and his arms snaking upward to hug his frame – his own nails nearly breaking his though hide.

Rogue looked to his little ones before him, his monstrous face heavy with pain. He had failed his objective. He couldn't save everyone he knew. Sure, his little ones were out of harm's way, but he had been too late to save his humans. Images and memories began to replay through his mind. There was the doctor who had spent long hours of his day to mentor him; teaching him about the cruel world that they lived in. Then there was the beautiful Carla whose eyes were colored like honey. Rogue recalled the kind ways she spoke to him, rubbed his ears, comforted, and always encouraged him. Tears began to flow from the titan's eyes, the beast whining like a pup wanting its mother as he began to repeatedly heave to and fro. He was their designated son, adopted by his humans despite being a deadly species that was a threat to mankind. Now, he was never going to see them! He was never going to hear their loving voices and feel their caring touch! Never ever again! They were gone!

The titan's little ones, hearing the stressed noises, looked up from their own sorrowful hug as Rogue continued to tremor and cry, his nails cutting deep into his flesh. He adverted his eyes away to the tear soaked grass. It – was his fault. His little ones depended on their older humans. Carla, the doctor, and Armin's grandfather – he could have saved them if he had not hesitated. It was his fault that they were dead!

"Rogue?" Mikasa sniffed, holding in her sorrow. "Rogue… please. Please don't –

Without warning, the devastated titan threw his head back and released an echoing wail, once that was crippled with rage and sadness. His mind clouded, Rogue scrambled to his feet and darted to the exit of the cove with his claws bearing into the mossy stone. He had to get away, rampage… everything was his fault. The titan then charged back into the forest, roaring and snarling as he pelted the innocent landscape with examples of his fury. As he went along, the titan threw his fists into sturdy trees, chucked rocks, kicked the thick brush, and even gnawed into the bark – destroying parts of the very forest that he had lived in for decades. He took no notice as he broke and severed his own limbs; to him it felt like fit punishment for what he had done.

With his left leg flying off for the fifth time, Rogue stumbled into a clearing – his face slamming against the unforgiving ground and knocking more of his teeth out. The pitiful beast then dragged himself with his battered hands to the nearest tree, moaning and continuing to drown in his misery. The titan's muscles screamed as he propped himself as best as he could upon his knee. Letting out another cry, Rogue weakly swung his fist into the rough bark. For the first time in his lifetime, eye water had coated his face. What had he done to deserve all of this? Why was the world so cruel to him?

His fist insipidly pounded the tree a few more times before his arm dropped limply to his side. Thunder began to echo across the dimming sky from an incoming storm. As his body began to heal from his self-inflicted abuse, Rogue buried his face into the bark and whined continuously. He had been so stupid. Why didn't he go with his instincts? Many questions sliced through his head, making the poor, ugly, innocent titan feel worse and worse.

A series of now familiar substantial footsteps sounded through the clearing. Unceremoniously, Rogue slowly raised his head and let the foul scents seep into his nostrils. His mind then clicked at his realization. The titan gradually turned to see five of his ungrateful kind coming into the clearing. Rage then replaced sorrow.

'_**No.' **_The word echoed in Rogue's head, nearly throwing him off guard. The voice – his voice, his own conscious had woken. It was much different from his tone that he spoke from his mouth: a gruff and unintelligible voice that mispronounced nearly every word. This voice was so deep and sinister sounding that it almost terrified him.

With his blood boiling hotter as the titan stood upon his newly healed legs, Rogue narrowed his glowing green eyes in resentment as he forced himself to finish the thought.

'_**This…' **_The titan continued as he tried to fit the correct words that his humans and little ones had taught him together. _**'Is…'**_

The five mindless titans lumbered closer, their frozen faces of pleasure provoking Rogue's fury to its limits.

'_**Your…'**_

He had not done anything wrong. It was his evil kin. They had come. They had done this.

'_**FAULT!'**_

At the end of his inner declaration, Rogue released a savage roar and began his hunt. He threw himself at the nearest titan with his fist meeting its face – the force of the blow knocking the monster's head clean from its shoulders and into a nearby boulder with a horrifying crack. The headless body felt to Rogue's feet and then attempted to get up once again to face its opponent. With another bellow, the fifteen-meter raised his leg and smashed his large foot onto the nape; blood sprayed the lower half of his body as the creature was killed instantly. Rogue almost wanted to smile. The feeling of bringing a small sense of justice to his deceased humans was exhilarating.

He then turned to see a thirteen-meter running clumsily toward him. Like the lightening above, Rogue swiftly jabbed his claws deep into the titan's throat. With a clean pull, the beast's trachea was ripped free. He took pride in seeing the beast in pain, the blood alluring – beautiful. Rogue then quickly tore at the nape once again with his bare hands, now roaring not in sadness but in triumph.

Before he could move onto his next prey, a searing pain coursed trough his arm. Rogue's furious eyes turned to see that a seven-meter had launched itself up onto his bicep – teeth clamping into his firm muscle. Instinctively, Rogue pried the heavily disfigured titan from his arm; his sharp nails digging into its face and eyes. Effortlessly, he threw the screeching titan to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly with the clearing coating in steaming crimson.

'_**I…' **_Rogue pondered as he began to tear into the body of his next victim, the thought of his true sense of purpose sinking in. The reason why he was so different, why this seemed easy – it was starting to make sense. '_**WILL…'**_

The fourth titan then fell dead at his feet, innards decorating the glade. Rogue then turned to face his last foe, another fifteen-meter with a swollen torso and permanently frowning face. Its small dead eyes stared blankly into Rogue's glowing green orbs, completely oblivious to the hell it was about to face.

'_**KILL…'**_

Rogue opened his mouth and roared a threatening invite, daring the monster to come after him. The titan primed himself as the giant charged, eagerly waiting for his opening.

'_**YOU ALL!' **_

Before the fifteen-meter could reach to land any form of attack, Rogue produced a nasty undercut to his kind's chin, sending the head skyward before it fell several meters into the earth. Rogue then hoisted the large bulk of meat up and sunk his teeth into the titan's back before ripping the monster's spine from its body and obliterating the nape. With his final foe slain, Rogue tilted his head and released his displeasure to the stormy sky in another immense howl.

The atmosphere then grew silent except for the pouring rain and the hiss of steaming carcasses. Rogue's mind began to calm as he stood in the clearing. With his rage and frustration suppressed, he was able to think rationally. Yes, the words that Dr. Jaeger had spoken time and time again now had meaning. He did have a purpose after all.

Rain continued to fall as darkness replaced the red and violet sky. The titan now stood outside his cove after his long trek back. Rogue winced a bit as his fingers dug into his side and freed the small iron ball he had acquired before. He found himself waiting as the wound steamed and closed. Knowing his behavior from earlier had most likely startled his little ones; Rogue did not want to give them any indication of what he had done. After what all they had lost and seen, he did not want them to suffer further by worrying about him. He was now all they had left.

After a few minutes, he finally climbed up the rock face and into his hidden haven. To his surprise, the two children were waiting for him at the base of his tree – looking tired and worn like an old blanket. They looked to him in question and unease, but Rogue mustered up a tender gaze to deceive them from his great sadness. With greater care than before, the titan picked up his little ones and ventured into the hollow trunk. Curling in on himself, Rogue then placed the two small children upon his chest in love and protection. He remained awake as he watched the two quickly fall into repose. With his little ones, his precious babies, in a deep sleep, Rogue let his emotions gradually emerge. The titan whined softly as the thunder continued to roll. His green eyes remained on his two tiny humans as he thought. He had been placed here to protect. Rogue would guard and take care of his little ones as they had done unto him. He would protect every helpless human in this cruel world. He would kill all the titans, every last one of them.

**Author note: And there we have chapter 4! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 is next and Rogue has his first encounter with the scouts! On a side note, just got done reading the newest chapter of the manga... gahh! I don't want Eren to die! **

**Again, hope you enjoyed and until next time!**


	5. The Legend Begins

**Author's Note: Whoot! This chapter is an extra long one! Nearly 14,000 words! It has several shifts in POV. It also contains the brief first meeting of Rogue and the Scouts! Including an ecstatic Hange! I'm so happy from all the support this fic has received! Thank you all! ** I fell in love with SNK/AOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5 **

**The Legend Begins**

The surrounding landscape was graced in ice and snow, blanketing the field before him in a shade of white. The cold times always amazed him; everything would transfer from lush and green to a vast, colorless, and dead earth. Despite the nothingness, it was actually tranquil to the now troubled Rogue. In the past year since the breach, the titan had become incredibly protective. He was responsible for his little ones' well-being and safety. Unlike before, their world had become even more dangerous. The blissful days of play in the forest were long gone and Rogue was now fighting for their survival.

Rogue stood at the tree line of his vast forest, a place that he had marked himself as his territory by stripping bark from trees by either tooth or claw around the perimeter. The titan also made sure to leave his scent on the selected trees as well, rubbing them much like a cat would rub against its owner's leg, as an added measure. Honestly, he wasn't sure if his efforts were actually working, but he had seen animals in his little one's book do the very same to keep out intruders, so it was worth trying. He remained vigilant as he stared out at the field, his green eyes observing a lone human dwelling. Rogue sniffed cautiously. Yes, what he was looking for was defiantly there. In the months that had passed, Rogue would often venture from the cove, leaving his little ones safely inside as he performed his excursions. He would leave three days a week, the tasks a job. Rogue would spend hours slaying any titan he could get his hands on, hunting them ruthlessly with precision and determination. Afterwards, he would search the abandoned human cities, villages, and dwellings for human food for his little ones as well as cloth they called clothes and any object that he thought that they would like – including books to spoil them. However, finding human food was getting harder and harder, adding another thing to Rogue's list of worries.

Taking another sniff, Rogue surveyed the area one last time to ensure that nothing was amiss before walking out into the snow-covered field. He had to hurry, his body functioned well in the cold with all his inner heat, but his little ones did not. Although they were warm for the moment, Rogue still could not leave them for long. They needed his body heat; he was the cove's designated guardian and furnace. Rogue looked around at the white landscape once more before kneeling down next to the human dwelling. Lately, he had been having a string of luck. This dwelling and a few others before it, was intact and well preserved compared to the many other deplorable dwellings that had been ravaged by the chaos of the retreat. Carefully, Rogue pried off the roof in a neat manner and placed it aside. The titan then peered down into the dwelling, a small space that barely had enough room for anyone to live in. Rogue's eyes ignited in curiosity as they scanned the small space. The titan then listened briefly to make sure no soul was around before bending down and placing his nose into the human dwelling to sniff frugally. It smelled like the others, radiating with the scent of yeast and dried bread. Rogue blinked in awe as he scrutinized further, there were some things here that he had seen in the other good dwellings like the strange square objects and metal log like ones, but this one had some things he hadn't come across.

Like a child going through a new box of toys, the titan gave in to a little bit of anticipation. The titan then stuck his hand into the dwelling and began to messily go through it. Rogue's ears twitched naturally in amusement as he pulled out a mess of what appeared to be black vines and held them delicately before his face. The titan tilted his head, puzzled by the object. Yes, they were like the vines that dangled from some of his trees, but they were hard and cold. Concerned as to what the new object was, Rogue sniffed inquisitively and allowed his tongue to taste the object. It smelled like metal and its flavor was hard to place. Interested, Rogue sat it aside for safe keeping before turning back to the dwelling to continue his prodding. There were other items that interested him as he went along, turning the small space into a mess that rivaled a ransacking bear. He found what looked to be belts like his human used to wear except they were bunched up and connected together, things that humans ate off of for reasons he didn't understand, and things that looked like strips of white cloth. As much as he wanted to explore the dwelling's contents, Rogue suddenly remembered that he had a task that he was to do.

The titan bent over and sniffed again in search of the human food smell that he had detected earlier. The creature's attention was then thrown to a large wooden chest in the corner of the dwelling where the odor was originating. Carefully, Rogue lifted the lid delicately with a single finger to reveal five loafs of bread. A slight frown came to his face, the miniscule amount would not feed his little ones for long. Rogue let out a distressed breath of steam before gradually removing the loaves from the trunk and placed them with the black vine he had found earlier. However, the rest of the contents in the trunk caught his eye. In the human box, there were many objects that looked like the stones that man used to build, but the smell of them was astounding. Rogue retrieved the small stone in wonder and held it before his nose, eyes crossing slightly to observe the odd finding. The titan's brow rose as the scent wavered and swept through his nostrils. It too, smelled like the things that humans ate. Was it possible that these stones were food that his little ones could eat too?

Before he could ponder further about his discovery, a familiar and surprising scent was delivered to Rogue by the icy wind. The titan paused, letting out a quick grunt in disbelief as he transferred his attention to the new scent's source. Slowly, he rose up upon his knees and sniffed viciously. Rogue's eyes suddenly widened and his ears pricked forward with shock. It wasn't titan, the stench that now plagued the land, but human. Not his little ones, but human nonetheless. Worried, the titan rose to his feet, neglecting his stash and findings as he stared intently in the direction of origin. Did humans not know how dangerous it was here? Did they not know death was around every corner?

Feeling his protective instincts overpower him, Rogue quickly replaced the roof skillfully upon the dwelling and motioned in the direction of the new humans. His little ones would be safe for a while longer in his nest. He had to see if these humans were all right as well, but more so what they were doing in the titans' domain – and why.

(**POV SWAP) **

The blanket of snow was ripped and torn as a small group of horses galloped through the patch of trees with their riders. Despite the presence of white coating the landscape and the frigid cold, it was normal for the Scouts to go on expeditions. However, due to recent reports and findings, Section Commander Hange Zoe, Section Commander Mike, and a few selected members of the regiment were now on an investigation rather than a hunt. Most of the team was nervous with the lack of the Commander and Corporal who had been summoned to Wall Sina, all except for Hange who was always eager to enter the realm of the titans due to her fascination and lust for knowledge.

"How much further is it Molbit?" Hange questioned to her assistant, a quiet blonde soldier that rode next to her. She watched eagerly and almost impatiently as he pulled out a crinkled map and began to study it.

"Depot number six should be right around this bend, Section Commander!" Molbit informed with Hange nodding in reply.

"I still don't know why Erwin is having us out here looking into this matter right now. I'm freezing my god damn ass off out – grahhh!"

Hearing the pitiful cry of anguish, both Hange and Mike turned to see that Oluo, an arrogant man who was often called Corporal Levi's biggest fan due to how much he attempted to follow in the other's footsteps, had yet again suffered from his habit of biting his tongue on horseback. A few of the fresher soldiers sniggered all the while the more seasoned veterans that were used to Oluo's behavior, remained focused. Mike then turned to face them, alleviating everyone at once with his impassive face.

"Quiet down." He began seriously, gathering every amount of attention from his comrades. Mike was a skilled Section Commander with a nose like a human bloodhound. To nearly everyone, he was a man of little words. So when he spoke, everyone listened. "The Commander requested us to investigate this matter because it is likely a serious one. Please, no further questions until we arrive." Mike concluded as the horses crested a small knoll in the path, his command sinking into the others.

The Scouts then came upon a small clearing in a thicket of snow-dusted trees. In its center sat an old stone building chocked in weeds and vines. Long ago, it had been a tavern for the weary and worn. When the breach occurred and Wall Maria was abandoned, the Scouting Regiment seized the opportunity to confiscate the vacant building and transform it into a safe house and depot for supplies like they had done with many other old residences. Hange then dismounted her horse and tethered it to a nearby branch, waiting as the others soon joined her. She then casually retrieved a set of keys from Molbit and began to thumb through them.

"Let's make this quick. We've got several other depots to examine – most being in the plains where our maneuver gear is useless if we encounter any titans." Mike muttered as he joined the other Section Commander at the wooden door. A mischievous smile naturally came to Hange's face.

"Who knows? Perhaps we'll discover something new today." The scientist put simply, purposely leaving out the rest of her statement as she separated the key she was searching for and placed it into the rusty lock. No soul asked her to clarify, knowing that it was most likely about titans. It was a known fact that upon joining the Survey Corps, the first thing that new Scouts learned besides the fact that Corporal Levi was short, was Hange's passionate obsession with the large beasts. Ignoring a quiet insult from Oluo, the Section Commander turned the key, the rust nearly forbidding the lock to surrender. After a forceful shove, the door to the safe house gave way, bringing a frown to the two Section Commanders' faces.

"Looks like this one's been hit as well." Mike announced as the team of Scouts entered the dusty building.

Inside the depot, the normally orderly space looked far worse than Hange's messy office. Beds were tossed aside and broken with feathers gutted from pillows and littering the floor. Glass was scattered across the wooden base from broken dishes while other supplies were carelessly strung out in various areas. Carefully, Hange stepped over and navigated through the scattered remains of the Scout's belongings to a collection of wooden crates. Like the rest of the depot, they had been torn open and strewn, their contents marauded. Puzzled, Hange rubbed her chin thought.

"It's the same as the others. Look's like the reports of the safe houses being raided are true." Hange thought aloud.

"What fools. Do they even realize that they are stealing from the military?" Oluo began smugly, receiving an eyeful from his squad mate Petra Ral, another veteran from Levi's squad that was a kind and caring soldier – one that seemed to always catch Oluo's eye.

"You could honestly get a grip." She muttered. "We don't know the full extent of things here, Oluo."

Hange continued to examine the crates, looking at the splintered wood in awe – once again her mind was clouded in question while she continued to speculate. "Mike?" She began, turning to see that the man was observing the opposite side of the room, sniffing for clues like a hound. "Do you have any ideas?" She queried, taking his sense of smell into account. When it came to things like this, Mike was ideal – his nose most likely the reason why Erwin put him on this mission.

Finally registering her query, the tall man turned to her, his fingers running through the whiskers on his chin. "Admittedly, I can't make out much. From what I can tell, this place was hit a while ago, two or three weeks at best since I can't smell too much. It may be trashed, but this depot's intact for the most part except for some slight foundation issues, which is pretty common for structures in Wall Maria with the presence of titans. From the evidence I'm able to discern, there's two possibilities – well one is much more logical than the other."

Hange blinked, her mind still drawing up conclusions. "What are your theories?" She questioned. Mike turned to face her, holding a finger in reply but was cut off by Petra's gasp.

"Mike, do you think that there could possibly be – survivors out here?" She asked; her voiced crippled in concern. Mike quickly shook his head in denial.

"No. I can smell a man's sweat and oily hair easy. There's no such trace of any humans here." He paused, hanging his head slightly before proceeding. "Besides. No one, not even a Scout, without instincts and maneuver gear could survive here for more than a few hours." Mike finished sternly, making the others drop any shred of hope they had about the likelihood of human stragglers.

Hange sighed in disappointment. "I guess our only current suspect we have is the hypothesis that the nearby wildlife are the ones engaging in this thievery." She paused as she bent over to observe the jagged and splintered wood from the crates. "Yes, it certainty has to be an animal of some sort. From the amount of damage, I think it's a bear species – hence the reason why only the food is missing." She smirked a bit as she glanced at the trashed depot. "I guess they had to look a bit before they found it!" Hange chuckled in her annoying but enthusiastic laugh. Molbit then nodded in agreement, shyly leaning from a bent cabinet.

"I think you're right Squad Leader. The far window there is broken, big enough for a bear to climb through."

"You're right." Hange admitted as she turned to view a far window that had been shattered. "I suppose our top theory about the possibility of bears is true. However, I guess we'll know for sure when we examine the other depots." Hange finished, observing the others agree and begin to salvage through the remains of the supplies, searching for anything that could be useful. The scientist then motioned for the broken window and began to scrutinize it closely like a detective. Her eyes naturally narrowed as she took in the details – something was off. Unexpectedly, Hange felt someone looming over her. Curious, she turned her head slightly to see Mike glaring at the glass and window frame in suspicion as well.

"I doubt that this was done by bears." The man uttered, his voice so low that she was barely able to pick it up.

For a moment, Hange let his words sink in as she looked outside the window, taking notice of the glass shards imbedded in the snow. "I doubt that as well." She assessed, as she looked harder at the glass and frame. "If a bear had got in through this window – the glass would be on the inside and not scattered outside."

"You're correct. Not to mention, if someone or something had come through this window – there would be a good amount of blood."

Hange's mind swarmed, thoughts like angry bees. She began to chew on the inside of her cheek fretfully, knowing that this case was not as simple as it seemed. A seemingly unpretentious issue was turning into a much deeper problem. "Then again," she began as she observed the ceiling above the window, the beams looking a bit sagged and stressed. "It could just be the result of the foundation settling. The pressure probably caused the broken window." Hange paused, a cunning smirk painting itself onto her face. "Then perhaps that's when our little thieves came for a visit. Looks like Erwin is going to have to invest in boarding up the windows in every one of our safe houses."

Mike sighed. "That could be true, but we need to visit the other depots to see –

However, the man cut himself off and turned his attention away from Hange. She watched as Mike took in the aroma with incredible attentiveness. His face suddenly twisted into a scowl that could rival Levi's as he let out a harsh breath in aggravation. "Move out." He growled, putting everyone on high alert. "We've worn out our welcome."

**(POV SWAP)**

The scent of human guided him further among the trees. With each step, the odors grew stronger and stronger. However, Rogue grew even more edgy with each colossal stride. During his expedition to find the small group of humans, the foul stench of his wrenched kind suddenly emerged – making it painfully clear that they were looking for blood. At times, he considered turning back to join his little ones once again, but the cove was safe – no titan could get in except for him. These new humans however, were out in the open per say. There was no way they could protect themselves. Thus, he had decided to trail them further just to make sure that they were holding their own.

Suddenly, the scent of man and titan swept into his nostrils full blast like an arctic gale. Immediately, Rogue slowed his pace. Seeing that the border of the foliage fortress was only an arm length away, he took refuge behind a massive trunk. Gradually, he shifted to peer around the tree – the sight making him turn completely and let out a sharp grunt in surprise. Rogue's eyes widened in awe and his ears naturally pricked forward with eagerness as he observed the scene unfolding before him.

There were ten titans, all ranging within the four to twelve meter range, quarreling with a group of about two dozen humans – uniformed humans. Rogue released a few zealous gurgles as he watched them – some which were unlike any that he had seen before. These humans – they could fly, propelling themselves through the air gracefully like a bird. He observed in pure amazement and speculation. How could they fly? They didn't have wings like a bird. The only things they had on them that looked like wings was the marking upon their backs that was unlike the two other types of uniformed men he knew of. Rogue edged slightly closer, squinting to see that the flying humans were soaring by rapidly moving ropes of some sort – striking their mark like a snake each time they shot out. Curious, he stretched his neck further to watch. A human then whizzed by one of his kind, slicing two long blades deep into the creature's nape before flying off. Rogue watched, his pupils growing in sheer bewilderment as the titan fell to the earth, dead and evaporating within seconds. Another grunt of surprise left his maw as he watched another titan fall in the same fashion. So, these humans killed titans as well?

Rogue blinked, listening to the angry words of human tongue and threats from his kind. These flying humans, they slaughtered titans just as he did? Were they upset that someone dear to them was eaten too? Mad at their wall being broken through? Rogue tilted his head in thought. He had never seen the uniformed men with flowers or the ones with one horned deer upon their backs do anything of the sort. These flying humans were fascinating! They were amazing! They fought back!

He then flinched as a haunting thought hit him. Rogue's hand slithered to his nape in security. These humans killed titans instead of loafing around like the others – meaning that he was in danger. Although he was sentiment and had no drive or desire to harm a human, these could mistake him for being something that he was not. Still, he sympathized with them. They hated titans just as much as he did.

Suddenly, he heard a series of horrified screams, ones that were filled in fear and loss. Rogue abandoned his pondering and looked to see that the carnage had begun. A whimper escaped him as he saw a man's head ripped from his body by the teeth of a titan and another being smashed by a giant foot. Instantly, scenes from the year before began to replay in his mind –his humans being devoured without a care in the world. Rogue shook his head, his locks slapping his face as he tried to shove the memory back deep into his brain. Unfortunately, as he watched another flying human slide down a large esophagus, the memory floated back to the surface and reiterated over and over – the vision mental torture.

Rogue whined, his body trembling at the sight of more human bloodshed. He hated it. He hated it so much. Each human wail provoked him, pushed his vow front and center again – the burning brand to slaughter. His mind raced, his blood pumped with adrenaline. Anger was slowly overtaking fear of the uncertain as his whines morphed into growls.

**(POV SWAP)**

Hange propelled herself as fast as she could away from a ten-meter's clumsy attempt to club her, landing with a hard thud onto a lone tree that stood in the open plane. Safe for the moment, she took in her surroundings. The snowy canvas was coated in abstract splatters of red as more of her comrades fell victim, screaming like banshees as they were devoured. They had been stupid. Careless even. They had veered off course from the safer route. Aside from the five titans that had been following close behind, they were ambushed by five more that unexpectedly appeared from multiple directions. They had been quickly overpowered; most of the new recruits suffering a violent death first. Not to mention, with the lack of a good amount of trees, they were forced to use the titans to anchor their hooks to maneuver. Hange felt more sweat bead up upon her face. They were doomed from the beginning of the hunt.

Suddenly, Mike joined her within the powdered branches of the tree. Titan blood steamed from his uniform as his chest heaved – eyes hooked to the grueling scene before him. Nanaba, another veteran soldier, landed next to him with a vexed and worn look on her face – just as panicked as she observed another Scout be bitten in half.

"There's too many." She breathed ruggedly. " I don't know how much longer we can last."

Mike was still, silent as he stared out into the plain. "Hange."

"Yes?" She queried, trying to keep her eyes away from the nightmare that was progressing further in front of them. As much as she liked titans, the sight of anyone falling prey to them always upset her, especially if the prey was someone she knew.

The man cleared is throat. "Nanaba is right. We are outnumbered and have too many fresh recruits to hold out. It would be in our best interest if we organized a retreat." Mike stopped abruptly, his nose flaring wildly and his eyes emerging from their usually mellow look. "Shit."

"What?" Hange asked, her voice catching in what she could not determine as excitement or fear.

His eyes narrowed. "It's another titan. A big one. It's coming our way fast." Mike swallowed. "Forget about the depots, our lives matter more." The man concluded, turning to give Hange a dead stare. "Sound the retreat. We have no other option."

Knowing what Mike had stated was true; she stood and fired a blue flair to the sky to signal their decision. Hange then began to project her voice so loud that she knew her throat would kill her in the morning – if she even had another one. Before she could force another command from her lips, her eyes spotted something upon the white horizon. Her body froze and her face fell in shock.

A massive figure, a fifteen-meter titan, was charging at full speed toward them. The thundering strides of the titan reverberated through the field as it came closer, making her heart hammer in her chest and a cold chill run down her spine.

Suddenly, the large titan veered a few degrees – and threw a punch so powerful into the nearest titan that the smaller specimen's head was smashed in completely. As the smaller titan fell, the fifteen-meter slid to a stop. The titan then pivoted abruptly on its heel, turning to a twelve-meter behind it to grasp its arms in a stronghold. Hange's mouth fell further as the titan hoisted the other into the air, slinging it down onto the ten meter that the massive titan had assaulted earlier. Blood exploded onto the white earth as the smaller titan was killed instantly. Before the twelve-meter could rise to its feet, the fifteen-meter planted its foot forcefully onto the titan's neck, crushing the nape into splintered bone. The behemoth then threw its head back and released an earsplitting roar that shook their surroundings and was unlike anything Hange or the Scouts had ever heard before.

Goose bumps sprouted all across her skin as the Section Commander gazed at the monster before them. To call it grand was an understatement. It was unlike any skinned titan she had ever seen. Powerful muscles made up its towering frame, expanding and contracting with each deep breath it drew. Long, dark brown hair hung like curtains to graze its shoulders and shelter the majority of its face – one that could summon nightmares. Its teeth were exposed and formatted into a ghoulish grin, going perfectly with its sharp facial features – a pointed hooked nose, prominent chin, and gaunt cheeks. Beneath the locks of the titan's hair, its eyes glowed a menacing green – possessing a gaze that could seemingly cut through anything or any soul. To Hange, the creature was beautiful, magnificent even. However the thing that shocked her most was the mysterious titan's actions.

"Did it just… kill its own kind?_"_ Hange stuttered. "How is that… possible?" She spoke in a daze, the others around her in a similar state of disbelief. "What…"

The titan turned sharply and placed its frustrations onto a lanky thirteen-meter, snarling ferociously through its teeth as it grabbed its opponent. The Scouts, now the creature's audience, watched completely spellbound as the titan's muscular arm skillfully curved around the thirteen-meter's shoulder, grasping the misshaped head in a sturdy and inescapable hold. With a shove, the fifteen-meter forced it now titled victim to bend over, exposing the pitiful creature's naked neck. With another bellow of defiance, the titan plunged its hand into the nape, sharp nails penetrating deep into the creature's flesh. Without delay, the large tyrant then ripped the nape free, blood spraying like an aggressive rain.

Hange's heart pounded, accelerating phenomenally at the display. A smile crept onto her face as she observed the titan turn to examine the others within the area, its elfish ears flicking and shifting in the opposite direction the titan was looking, each moving independently to monitor foes behind it – the trait unique, animal like, predatory. The titan then sprang into action once more, delivering low sweeps and uppercuts with every opening it was given. For several minutes, the Scouting Legion watched the massacre in both fear and shock. The titan's display was grueling and gory, forcing the lunch up and out of several soldiers that waited in safety in the nearby brush. Crimson replaced white and rage driven roars vibrated the plain. The well-seasoned Scout members remained nearly emotionless, too consumed by shock to even speak or move as the titan proceeded to rip the limbs and organs from its current enemy. With every passing second, Hange felt her mouth drop further. Indeed, the beast was incredible. The way it moved, the way it fought was so precise, calculating, cold, and completely feral - but at the same time nearly human. She could only describe it as inconceivably brutal.

The titan suddenly spied another one of its foul kin, a twelve meter holding a fresh recruit in its hungry hand. As the creature raised the helpless man to its maw, the fifteen-meter titan released a deafening screech filled with resentment. The great being then flung itself forward at its new target, green eyes flashing quickly from the titan to the adolescent scout in its fingers before returning to the twelve meter. Every soldier watched in astonishment as the large titan grasped the other's wrist, inches away from the soldier, and wrapped its other free hand around the neck of its prey. The sound of breaking bone cut through the air as the fifteen-meter's vice like grip strengthened on the smaller titan's wrist, the twelve meter wailing in agony as its ulna and radius was crushed into fragments.

"_Wait. Is it fighting the others for food?"_ Hange wondered as she kept her eyes glued to the immense titan. _"Or is it…_

Before she could finish, a nearby titan had spotted the human in the yowling titan's hand. Like a fish after a meal, it mindlessly flung itself forward. However, the large titan was completely aware of the unwanted advance. Before the soldier was to become a snack, the fifteen-meter shifted slightly before the minuscule figure, offering its own bicep to the other titan's teeth. The humans remained further still as the green-eyed monster flinched slightly in pain from the massive bite. Unexpectedly, the large titan's face then expressed a look of cunning, a raised brow and what appeared to be a smirk as it snorted in annoyance – throwing the nearby soldiers into a state of awe once again.

"_It expresses emotion in its face!" _The scientist's mind screamed. _"It blocked the other titan's attack! Could it… could it really be…_

The fifteen meter then swiftly threw out its leg in a powerful kick, hitting the titan that was latched onto its arm square in the abdomen – the force sending the creature to the ground and ripping the titan's own arm from its shoulder. However, the large titan took no notice. Like lightning, it released its hold on its opponent's neck and took ahold of its wrist again. With a solid jerk, the green-eyed titan forced the other titan's arm to bend in the completely wrong way, down towards the blood stained earth, and shattering its elbow. With another cry, the twelve-meter released its grip and let the new recruit tumble just a few inches down to the ground.

"_No way. Is it really… protecting us?" _Hange thought almost unreservedly as her eyes never removed from their target. _"What the hell kind of titan is this?"_

The large titan then roared again as it suddenly enclosed its jaws around the neck of the twelve meter, making nearly every man and woman jump at the sheer viciousness of the act as the titan's teeth sunk deeper into the flesh of the other's neck – blood beginning to run down to the crimson earth like a melting candle. With a vehement yank, the twelve-meter's head was violently ripped from its body, nearly making every Scout's stomach turn over. But the green-eyed titan's assault didn't stop. Again, it forced its teeth into what remained of the stump of a neck, gnawing into the nape and coating its monstrous face in the same red that stained the field. The giant then ripped out the spine and held it almost proudly in its maw, making many of the men in uniform pale, their skin draining into a shade of faint cream.

All then grew silent as the fifteen-meter monster glared daggers into its last foe, a surviving thirteen-meter with a crudely caricatured face. The atmosphere grew placid and tense as the two giants stood still. The green-eyed titan growled murderously, its pupils in a thin slit and ears pressed against its skull in anger. Bloody saliva dripped from its chin as the titan's gaze remained locked onto its target, never adverting to the stunned soldiers. The large titan then released another unworldly howl, daring its opponent to face death. To the Scout's amazement, the fifteen-meter remained in its aggressive stance– ready for a brawl but waiting for its foe to make a move in an intentionally mocking way. Suddenly, the thirteen-meter charged forward with a shrill yell, running almost awkwardly much like a toddler. The monstrous beast waited still, watching and analyzing as it prepared for an open window. Before any soul could blink, the large titan swung and clipped the other's jaw – the force making the deformed creature spin clumsily on its heels like a drunken man. With its enemy's back facing it, the green-eyed titan firmly planted its foot into the small of the other's back and braced its lanky arms in its firm grasp. In an almost effortless push, the smaller titan was cast onto the earth with relentless force. Hange watched, speechless as the muscular titan stole the arms from the other's body – the creature pausing a moment to hear its prey cry in agony, the sound pure music to the monster. The titan then forced its hands into the other's mouth, and pulled – the thirteen-meter's jaws stretching further than their limits. A sickening and nauseating sound of ripping flesh demanded many of the soldiers to turn their gaze as the head of the titan was torn completely in half. With a final punch to the nape, the thirteen-meter had been sent back to the hell that it had come from. The towering titan then rose upright and roared in sheer triumph.

The vast being's cry then died down to a deep rumble into its chest. It then grew quiet again except for the hiss of steaming flesh, rapid breathing from witnesses, and every pounding heart. Now that they were in the mists of a titan that had dispatched and slaughtered all others in its wake, fear settled deep past their skin and into their bones. They were now alone with an incredibly powerful creature that could potentially choose them as its next target. However, none retreated and no order was given. They just simply entered a state of confusion. Frozen in their worn boots.

The passionate Section Commander's face was the picture perfect description of flabbergasted and stunned. Her mouth hung open to its furthest extent and her eyes reflected the look of an owl – wide and unblinking. Hange's brain was rapidly building with thoughts, her sanity's dam nearly bursting. She then watched as the titan began to move, its right hand snaking up its burly shoulder to cradle its own nape in a gentle touch. At first, the scientist concluded that the titan was an incredibly bizarre abnormal that was only set on killing any titan, including itself – however, as the titan slowly looked up to meet eyes with the Scouts, the theory left her. This titan was something more. Something special.

Hange observed as the titan's hardened stare landed onto the fresh soldiers, making them squeal like pigs and cower - shutting their eyes to surrender to their fear as they turned away. Just as she was sure the titan was finally going to attack them, it simply let out a steamy huff and turned to the veterans and Hange to meet their gaze with its own. Now that the chaos had ceased and the beast remained still, with most of its hair out of its face, Hange could view its eyes clearly. Never before had she seen any pair of eyes more beautiful, not even on a human. Now that they weren't a solid green glow of anger and rage, they were a perfect shade of emerald with flecks of teal and even spots of gold. They were predatory, the cat like slit slowly reverting to a round pupil – looking so beastly yet human at the same time. The black outline surrounding the titan's crystal clear eyes only accented the glittering green orbs more profoundly – expressing a sense of mystery that just added to the speculation. The large titan then snorted, a translucent nictitating membrane sliding over its immersive eyes as it turned and disappeared into the thick steam, covering its nape as it thundered off across the field. With a chilling breeze, the steam cleared just in time for the baffled humans to see their unexpected savior vanish back into the forest.

For a long moment, everything was just as still as it had been until Hange's hold on her sanity finally gave way. The woman squealed loudly in excitement, catching every soldier's attention and upsetting several roosting birds up in the canopies of the nearby woodlands.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING!" The enthusiastic scientist cheered as she excitedly jumped up and down upon the branch that she and a few of her comrades stood upon. Quickly seeing her reaction, a few soldiers took a step away for their well being as Hange laughed maniacally. " HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! SO POWERFUL!" She cackled like a hyena as she suddenly turned and grasped the collar of Molbit's uniform, the man instinctively backing away as much as he was allowed as Hange continued. "WE MUST GO AFTER HIM! I MUST CAPTURE HIM!" She hyperventilated. "LET'S GO GET THE TRAPS AND -

A firm hand then placed itself onto her shoulder, making the scientist pause in her enthusiastic episode to turn and come face to face with Mike.

"No, Hange." He muttered impassively, making her remain silent. "Not now at least. We have no way of holding our own against that titan with so many fresh faces. It's incredibly powerful, but most of all it appears to be intellectual. We need to return to headquarters and debrief this information to Levi and Erwin and go from there." He spoke seriously. "Hell I'm having doubts that even the most skilled can even handle him." Mike finished as he ordered the retreat.

As the shaken Scouts rounded up their horses and prepared to depart, Hange kept her gaze upon the trees where the magnificent creature had vanished – a cunning smile upon her face and goggles illuminating in the dull winter light. "Well now, I hope to see you soon my little intelligent titan."

**(POV SWAP)**

The cove was serine and deathly quiet. Even in the winter it was mysterious. Although it wasn't as green, the overhanging branches forbid the blanket of snow from being spread. Only a lucky few flurries fell past the limbs and to the earth to decorate the cove in patches. It was ideal for life to continue. The exposed grass attracted deer like moths to candlelight that in turn sacrificed their meat to the hungry. During the cold months in titan territory, the cove protected its inhabitants in more ways than one.

Armin and Mikasa sat in waiting just outside the hollow tree. A small fire crowned with a roasting doe warmed the two children that had grown and matured much in the last hard year. They barely made any time for merriment; most of their days were now just focused on survival. Even with their gigantic ally, things were still complicated. Still difficult.

The blonde turned the spit a few more degrees to cook the doe further. In the last hour, their hunger had gotten the better of them. Unwilling to wait on Rogue's return, the two children took a small knife that had been salvaged and tied it to a limb, creating a makeshift spear. Mikasa, the braver of the two, had snuck upon the unsuspecting deer and with luck pierced the hide of a small female. Now they had calmed and took a small sense of pride to enjoy their kill. Armin stripped a slice of meat from the deer and nearly shoved it into his mouth, his face tightening with bliss as the flavor graced his tongue and settled into his empty belly, the organ pacifying with the solid offering. Mikasa too, engulfed the fresh meat in delight. Although they hated to admit it, it was the best thing they had eaten in quite some time.

"This is much better than the dried meat that we had." The girl spoke softly as she swallowed another piece of tender heaven. Armin watched as Mikasa then sighed and looked to the cove's entrance, her face falling in unease. "Do you – think Rogue's okay? He's been gone a while."

The boy bit his lip fretfully. "He should be. Rogue is probably looking for more food." Armin paused, glancing over at the stockpile that they had accumulated, the contents mostly just tools or things that the titan found amusing enough to give them as gifts. "It's not as easy for him now. Although he's been having luck lately, it takes him a good amount of time searching before he finds anything."

It then grew quiet between the two; their hands placing the meat back to their plates as the impending topic surfaced between them once again, something that the two had been discussing for the past few months. They had since made their decision, but were unsure of how and when to act.

"Do you…" Armin muttered as he stared at his scuffed shoes. "Do you think we should tell him today?" He asked softly, making the girl shift uneasily.

"I – think we should tell him on a better day." Mikasa dithered as she bit her cheek. "Later. There is a part of me wants to tell him now, but I don't want him to be upset and miserable for a year if he knows."

Armin found himself nodding in understanding, knowing exactly what she meant. "Yeah, it's better if we wait. Rogue has changed a lot in the last year. Although he still has his moments of innocence like the old days, but ever since the breach plus Carla and Dr. Jaeger's deaths he's been different. He's much more protective and serious. You can probably tell as well, but Rogue is still upset. He hides a lot of his emotions about what happened. Although he covers them up its still obvious, even the animals sense his resentment."

Mikasa dipped her head at his words. "You're right. I feel so sorry for him, Armin. I wish we could make him feel a little better. Carla and Grisha meant everything to him. They nurtured and raised him as their child. Now they are just a sad memory and he only has us." She paused, looking off to the side in thought. "Yes, it's best if we tell him another day."

The boy nodded in favor just as stones were characteristically dislodged from the entrance with Rogue's return. While the titan carefully descended down the slope, Armin and Mikasa stood and made their way to greet their companion. The titan then turned and placed a tired smile onto his grisly face – one that made the two children feel compassion for the creature, knowing that the expression was forced.

"Well you're a little late today aren't you?" Mika teased, trying to enlighten her vast friend.

Rogue responded with a joking huff as he kneeled to sit upon his calves. The titan then presented his findings with a hopeful grumble, his hands holding a few crates, odds and ends, and several old books. Rogue's green eyes awaited gratitude as he placed the items down for the two to examine. Armin then thanked the titan as usual and began to look through the spoils that Rogue had delivered. There were a few old blankets that he was thankful for, although the titan's heat easily defeated the warmth of a fire and was much cozier – the blanket would prove useful when Rogue was out on one of his 'walks'. As per usual, there were books. Surprisingly, they were about nature and guides as opposed to the many dictionaries and thesauruses that Rogue had brought back just because they were books with covers and pages. The thought of Rogue's innocence on the topic almost always brought a smile to the boy's face. A few times, the titan had wanted Armin to read the informative works to him, not wanting to disappoint, the blonde would always swap titles when the giant wasn't looking and continue in telling an actual story. After thumbing through the titles printed on the spines, Armin joined Mikasa in looking among the things that Rogue had obviously picked up for himself to add to his collection of sorts. There was a tainted brass candle holder, a ripped pillow with goose down spilling out – an item that made the two of them snicker, knowing that they had caught the titan several times playing with the feathers inside like an excited cat, and finally a pocket watch that didn't tick.

Rogue then lifted himself to his feet, toying with a cable that he had wrapped around his wrist for safekeeping. His footsteps vibrated their tiny frames as the titan then motioned towards his collection of oddities against his tree, set on adding the cable to his hoard. The boy and girl then turned to the crate that's lid was damaged by Rogue's hand, opening it to see what was on the menu for the next few weeks. As expected, there was bread - five dried loafs. However, the other food in the crate provoked the two to look at one another in puzzlement. Armin then turned to scrutinize the contents again. They seemed so familiar. The blonde thought for a moment, but then it hit him when he recalled the special military visit from school many years ago.

"Mikasa?" Armin spoke softly but just loud enough to gather her attention.

The girl's grey and nearly impassive eyes lifted from the crate to stare deeply into his, a flash of concern streaking within them. "Armin, are these what I think they are?" She questioned, her voice rising with her alarm.

"They're food rations. Only the military get them. They are pretty much different breads, fruits, and other things mixed together into a convenient bar. Food is expensive, so they started making these to save money plus they are easy to preserve."

Armin observed as Mikasa's brows rose in suspicion. "Military food rations? What are they doing out here in Wall Maria? Wait – the only military branch that's permitted in titan territory is –

"The Scouts." Armin finished, his eyes growing wider in panic. "They were known to have several safe houses outside the walls for long range scouting expeditions before the breach. Most likely they have done the same here inside Wall Maria. Mikasa, it makes since now. The amount of food in the last few weeks, the items he's brought back like the guidebooks and the cable he has… Mikasa, Rogue is stealing from the Scouts."

The girl's face fell at his conclusion; her 'motherly like' instincts towards the titan were making themselves present once again as she gave way to emotion. "Armin – why would… why would he –

"That's just it Mikasa. He doesn't know what he's doing and Rogue's oblivious to the fact." He frowned solemnly. "He probably thought they were just regular abandoned houses with left behind belongings. Rogue had no idea that he was going wrong. He was just trying to help us."

Mikasa then dipped her head. "I hope that they don't find out that it's been him Armin. They'll kill him thinking he's just another titan. Or they will experiment on him."

The boy sighed, his mind going back to their picnic with the Jaegers and the doctor's words. "It's just that…" He stuttered. "The people aren't ready yet for someone like him." Armin paused as he collected his thoughts and memories. "Maybe in time, but not now."

The girl then rose a finger to reply, but was interrupted by a loud and disgusted growl. Stupefied, the two children spun around to see that Rogue was crouched next to their fire with his back arched and muscles tense. At first, Armin concluded that the curiosity of the titan had gotten the better of him and he had stuck a finger into the flames, burning himself. However, that was not the case. Rogue's concerted gaze was latched onto the cooked doe. Gradually, the green eyes of the titan traveled to the two's stressed bodies, his livid stare making Armin's blood go frigid. Since the incident with Carla and Grisha, Rogue would sometimes let his feelings get the better of him when something upset him one way or the other. During these "episodes" as both he and Mikasa had taken to calling them, Rogue would throw a verbal tantrum of sorts – whining like a toddler about something seemingly simple.

The titan then let out a series of 'intelligent' grunts and snarls, an argument in gibberish all the while gesturing to the deer with a clawed finger. Rogue then sat roughly on his behind with a strong jet of steam exiting his teeth as he continued in quarreling in his variety of rumbles and growls. Armin blinked, trying to make out what his upset friend was trying to imply.

"I'm sorry Rogue." The boy began as kind and understanding as he could. "You were gone a while and we got hungry. There wasn't any food so –

"**EerriennD!"** The titan hissed as he gestured again at the doe. Rogue then pointed at the herd of deer near his lake, his eyes remaining on the two children before him. "**EERRIeennD!" **He nearly roared as he pointed back to himself.

Amin opened his mouth to reply, but Mikasa quickly intervened.

"The deer?" She stopped as she looked from the titan's intense glare to the peaceful herd. "Are they your friends Rogue?"

With her words, the titan retorted with a sharp nod, crossings his arms to expect an explanation. Rogue then pointed again to the doe on the spit before gesturing to his lipless maw, clacking his teeth before crossing his arms again.

"Oh, I understand now." Mikasa began once again. "You're mad at us for killing your friend."

Again, the titan nodded, letting out a gruff in disappointment.

"We're so sorry, Rogue. Like Armin said, we were hungry. As you know, humans need food to survive. Meat is food. Deer are meat along with fish and birds. If we didn't eat Rogue, we would grow very weak and die. Do you understand? You wouldn't want that would you?"

Rogue dithered a bit before letting out an apologetic and pitiful whine, ears drooping with his sorrowful face as he shook his head in refusal. He then looked up from the grass and emitted a weak smile in understanding. Then as routine with these episodes, Rogue lay into his belly and pressed his face into Mikasa, purring in forgiveness.

"Okay then Rogue." Armin began, receiving the titan's attention. "Let's make a deal. The deer in the cove are your friends right?"

The titan nodded, tilting his head in question.

"Good, now you know the stuff you've been bringing back lately? The things like the food?" Armin paused, making sure the creature was acknowledging him, the titan nodding at every statement. "See those actually do belong to someone that's still using them. Most likely they are probably a little upset that you took them by now. Those things belong to the Survey Corps, Rogue. So as much as you want to, don't touch them. Promise us Rogue; don't take anything from those places you got the stuff from again, okay?"

The titan's eyes widened at the boy's information. Rogue then respond with a vigorous nod and waited almost querulously for Armin to continue.

"Alright, now in turn, since only the deer here are your friends, to get food we have to hunt. Every week or so, you need to take us out and hunt for us or help us hunt."

At the boy's words, both the titan and Mikasa looked to him in shock. Quickly, the dark-haired girl held up her hand in refusal.

"Armin, that's insane! The other titan's –

"Hold on Mikasa. I don't think we'll be in any sort of danger on this one. Did you notice how after two weeks of titans scratching against the perimeter of the cove they stopped?" Armin insisted as he watched his friend recognize him. "We sleep with Rogue every night so his scent has rubbed off on us. Even when we bathe, the scent stays because it's everywhere here in the cove. Granted, I think it took a while for the scent to attach itself to us. Pretty much, in simple terms, the titans think we're titans. As long as we stay on Rogue, they can't touch us!"

It was an intense moment before Mikasa finally nodded in agreement, but Rogue was hesitant, looking off to the side to stare long and hard at the brittle grass before finally nodding a feeble reply. The two then watched as Rogue leaned into them again, his tongue giving them a gentle lick – one that Armin and Mikasa had recognized as a sign of trust from the gentle giant. However, like the titan's other expressions – the gesture seemed like it was almost forced.

**(POV SWAP)**

The cove had pacified in the hour that had passed. Darkness was beginning to settle on the land, brought forth by the short days of the winter. The titan sat quietly by his pond, facing away from the water as his little one, Mikasa, performed the task of bathing. Over time, his little ones had perfected the unworldly art – even in the cold months. Rogue was always to stick his foot in the water, heating it to a comfortable temperature before his tiny companions would rid themselves of their clothing and climb in. He found the practice odd, but even more bizarre to see his little ones without their garbs. The first attempt that the two had made to bathe had baffled the titan. He could not have been more confused. Their bodies looked so much like his, except for a few tiny details. When his little ones were in the water, he found himself staring intently at their forms. He himself was completely bare whereas Armin possessed a fleshy bit between his legs while Mikasa seemed similar to him but was still significantly different. His little ones chests had a feature that he also lacked as well, two spots that he was unable to discern. Armin and Mikasa also had a tiny hole in the middle of their bellies while it was nowhere to be found upon his frame. That day he had also learned the hard way that humans don't like to be watched while bathing. When he attempted to question the boy and girl with as few gestures onto himself and them, his little ones strongly refused and made him look away. It was only later when Armin explained the hidden differences of men and women to Rogue. When then titan wanted to know why they had them and he did not, his little one only laughed and stated that it wasn't a thing that was necessary for a titan to know. Since then, Rogue never looked at his little ones during the task of bathing.

The titan kept to himself, thinking of the deal he had made with his little ones and the flying uniformed men that he had seen earlier. He strongly did not like the deal. Rogue was completely unsure if his scent was really keeping the titans at bay. Maybe it was, or perhaps it was the smell of his anger radiating off of him and clinging to his surroundings. He couldn't say for sure, but his little ones were still at risk if he took them outside. Rogue sighed quietly, hanging his head a bit. The titan knew that his little ones were eager to break free of the cove for even a small amount of time. The two were all he had left. They were the last of his family.

Family. Rogue smiled softly at the word. Although mismatched, he was so happy to be a part of one. It was little and broken, but was still good. Better than nothing. The titan swallowed back a wad of anxiety. He wanted to protect his little ones and provide for them with everything he had, but he wanted them to be happy all the same. Still, he could not shake the unease that clung to him like sap.

Apart from the deal, there was the matter of the flying humans. They were different from the other uniformed men. They hated his kind just as he did and were brave enough to face them – even to their deaths. Rogue had no idea what had come over him when he had seen the humans outnumbered, but the impulse to do something of aid had overwhelmed him. If his little ones had known this, most likely they wouldn't be happy with him. In fact, in the year that had passed, Rogue had never given any indication to his little ones about his self imposed mission to slaughter every titan he came across. Knowing how much his little ones and his humans had warned him about getting too close the uniformed men, Rogue decided that he would keep the flying humans a secret as well – at least until he knew more about them for the sake of his little ones' worry.

The titan then attempted to distract himself as he prodded a few of the belongings that he had found hours before along with a few books that he had seized. A slightly aggravated squeak sounded through his teeth as he looked at the objects. It didn't seem like the 'Survey Corps' that his little ones mentioned were using these things – their only purpose gathering dust. Although it was immoral, Rogue didn't feel bad about what he had done the more he thought about it. He and his little ones were actually using the objects or eating the food – they clearly weren't. However, if his little ones did not want him taking from the houses that smelled of yeast, then he wouldn't. Of course, they said nothing about the other human dwellings. Maybe one day he would have a bit of luck there.

As his little one continued to bathe, Rogue began to fish through the items further. There was the fluffy cloth object that he wanted to tear open again, the little bird feathers inside always brought forth merriment. It amazed him so how light the dainty things were and how they seemingly floated in midair and scattered with a swipe of his hand. As much as he wanted to give in to his childish demeanor that he amazingly still had, Rogue decided to wait and save it for later – he couldn't do much while serving as the designated heater. Instead, the titan turned to the few books that he had brought over to entertain him. Rogue then gently flipped the first open, expecting to see images of animals or beautiful skies, but instead was greeted with a mass of human words with no pictures to accompany them. The titan grunted in disappointment and shoved the book away. The next book fared no better - no pictures like the first so it too, was cast aside. The third book was a book for human young, his favorites for he didn't need to read words to understand them. Armin had told him it was called 'The Ugly Duckling' and had shared the tale with him before. Rogue had felt odd when his little one had read it. Although it had a happy ending, the titan couldn't help but relate to the story. He was always the odd one out with everything – the ugly duckling in his own world. Not willing to look upon the pictures again, Rogue pushed the book away, grumbling once more in distaste.

The last book in the pile was one of the few that he had picked up that morning. He hadn't had the chance to see the contents, so Rogue quickly lifted the cover to expose the pages. The titan's pointed ears quickly pricked forward in interest as his pupils dilated with curiosity. It wasn't a series of colorful animals or a wall of text but a sequence of sketches depicting two humans fighting. Rogue rumbled softly as he flipped through the cosmetically similar pages, looking in awe at the two men depicted over and over that were throwing their fists or kicking at one another. The fifteen-meter creature continued the flip through the pages, forward and back as he scrutinized the drawings. The titan then recalled the times he had spent with Carla and how she taught him how to speak. Rogue's ears flickered again, realizing that the book was showing instructions – showing how to fight.

Rogue tilted his head, some of the moves he seemed to know already like punching which felt natural to him when engaging his own kind. The book however, showed and demonstrated them in greater detail. Entranced in the depictions, Rogue slowly lifted his own fists before his face, mirroring a common stance that the men made. A smile crept onto the titan's mystified and grim face. With his fists held before him, he felt ready for whatever could be thrown at him. Almost invincible. Rogue hummed in pleasure. Perhaps this find would greatly benefit him on his mission to defeat his enemy.

"Rogue?" His little one called from the pond, the sounds of her maneuvering from the water hitting his ears. Instinctively and quickly, the titan lowered his arms and shoved the fighting book beneath his knee before opening The Ugly Duckling before him. Mikasa then rounded his side, wrapped in tattered cloth to hide her naked skin with a tender grin upon her face. Rogue then gave his full attention to his little one from his 'innocent observation' – giving a friendly gurgle in greeting. "Are you looking at that book again?" She asked kindly.

Rogue gave a quick nod, hoping the fact that he was lying wasn't obvious. To his relief, his little one only smiled.

"It's good to see you happy, Rogue. Sometimes I worry about you." Mikasa continued as she gathered her clothes. "It's getting colder and I don't know about you, but I'm tired." The girl chuckled as she looked at the blonde who was in repose by the small fire. "Look's like Armin gave in to sleep already. I'm going to get dressed and then we can settle down for the evening."

Rogue dipped his head in agreement as he rose to his feet to prepare and fluff the leaves in his nest. Within minutes, he lay in the hollow with his little ones nestled to his side like tiny pups. His mouth formatted into an easy smile as he watched Mikasa shift to get comfortable, pressing herself as much as she could into the titan's warm flesh to escape the frigid night.

"Goodnight Rogue." Mikasa whispered with great fatigue as her eyes descended shut, matching his other little one's current state.

"**NNNiiihhtT."** The titan spoke as softly as he could in reply. For several minutes, Rogue watched his little ones descend further into their dreams before pulling out the fighting book from the leaves. Eager to absorb more information, the titan opened the book and continued to scrutinize it with the aid of the small dying fire. Incredibly enthusiastic at the topics presented, Rogue decided he would look at the book as long as his exhausted body would allow.

**(POV SWAP)**

Corporal Levi sat quietly in his quarters, soaking in a rare bit of peace that was often hard to come by in the Scout's headquarters – let alone the unforgiving world. In the last few hours since he had returned from the mandatory meeting in what he called 'God awful Wall Sina,' he tended to his room and enforced the few soldiers that still remained to clean the castle from top to bottom that the regiment performed their operations out of. The stout man then began to thumb through recent reports upon his freshly wiped desk with his scowl still fixed on his face. Levi's icy eyes narrowed a bit further as he scanned the information written upon the documents. In the past two weeks, one of the main issues was the mysterious raids upon the safe houses. Nothing added up no matter how many times he and Erwin had dissected the clues. Ever since the first accounts, the news had spread like wildfire within the regiment. Every soldier was now bickering about possibilities – but everything seemed overblown out of proportion. The facts just pointed to wildlife. Still, the Corporal could not help but feel that there were too many loose ends to the puzzle. Something was not adding up.

Suddenly, a commotion echoed throughout the hall just outside the door. An aggravated sigh left Levi, as he was familiar enough with the situation to know what was about to happen and who was going to charge into his quarters flapping their joules. The man took one last look around the room that was neat and orderly beyond its limits, soaking in the last bit of tranquility before the ever-ecstatic Hange Zoe barreled into his well kempt quarters.

"Levi! Levi! LEVI!" The woman paraded loudly as she bolted to his desk, knocking over belongings as her weight was thrown upon it. Instinctively, the man recoiled in his chair, holding his nose to keep the smell of the scientist's tainted breath from reaching his nostrils as the overly afire Hange proceeded. "You need to hear my report from today's expedition! Levi, the most _amazing _thing happened!" She pressed on, eyes nearly as wide as grapefruits.

"Hange." The man grumbled beneath his breath, scowl growing darker. "First off, your breath smells like shit so a few feet between you and me would be nice. Second, if you're reporting on the resent investigation of the storehouse raids, please just write a document on your findings and give it to me later." He uttered. "I've had a long day with the idiots in Sina and I really don't feel like listening to you." Levi finished sternly, hoping that the woman would actually listen to him for once and not disregard his attitude.

To his dismay, Hange only laughed. "The raids? We found nothing that could lead us to any culprit, but something absolutely INCREDIBLE happened!" She cheered, nearly twirling on her toes.

"Listen." Levi growled as he attempted to drill his displeasure into Hange's enthusiasm. "Whatever it is it can –

"Listen to what she has to say, Levi."

The Corporal's gaze then traveled to Section Commander Mike as he entered the room and sealed the door behind him. Levi's face relaxed slightly, in all of Hange's intrusions on titans and their supposed bullshit, Mike had never come to side with her. Although he was tired, the fact that Hange was receiving support was probably worth him listening.

"I've never seen anything like this before, Levi." Mike continued, his tone low and serious. "I mean it."

The Lance Corporal raised a brow in astonishment. It had to be a serious matter. "This must be important if it can't wait. Proceed, but try to keep a lid on your excitement." Levi granted after little deliberation.

Hange smiled widely at his blessing, trembling in her shoes. "Okay! I'll get straight to the point because I can't hold it in any longer! Mike and I's squads encountered what may be a new breed of titan!"

Levi sat up at her words. New breed? Like the Colossal and Armored? This was the last thing he wanted to hear. "What do you mean a new species?" He demanded. "Is it similar to the two skinless titans seen at the breach?"

Mike immediately shook his head. "No. This one was far different – in fact its behavior was far from that of any regular or abnormal titan. In all my years of encountering them – this one was quite a shock in both looks and temperament. Like I said, I've never seen anything like it."

Levi's face relaxed further at the tall man's words, his sudden change provoking another cackling laugh from Hange.

"Looks like we've peeked your interest Levi! As I was saying, it all started when we were ambushed by a group of about ten normals in the fields. We were quickly outmatched with the lack of trees, the number of fresh soldiers, and of course the amount of titans that hindered toward the larger variety. Just when we were about to retreat to Wall Rose, out of nowhere this fifteen-meter behemoth charges right for us at full speed." Hange continued with her elation ever growing. "Just when we thought every single one of us was on death's door, this titan veered and ATTACKED ITS OWN KIND. KILLING THEM."

Levi's eyes widened at the news, something that most of the Scouts had never witnessed from the man. "It… what?"

"That's right! It slaughtered the other titans! Holy hell it was INCREDIBLE" The scientist giggled madly.

"Are you sure this titan just wasn't another abnormal, Hange? This action had to be some sort of defect or –

"No Levi! This… this was intentional! This amazing creature killed its own kind because it wanted to! Not because it was hardwired to do so! Of course, the other thing that proves this titan is unique is by its looks! He's an absolutely beautiful and perfect specimen!" Hange informed passionately as she began to perform more gestures. "This titan had skin like the others, but instead of fat and frail like most fifteen-meters – this guy was solid muscle! He was so strong that he could pick up another titan and throw it with ease! Like it was a fucking walk in the park for him!" Hange informed as she flexed her relatively thin arms. "His hands and feet had sharp nails that could cut flesh into ribbons. But its face, oh its face! The titan had long, messy, and nearly black hair." The woman continued as she gestured to her mouth, pulling back her cheeks to reveal all of her unbrushed teeth. "His mouth lacked lips but was serrated with two rows of teeth - perfect for biting and ripping off chunks of meat!" Hange continued as she placed her hands onto her ears and molded the cartilage into a point. "The titan's ears were unbelievable! They were long and tapered like an elf's, and could also move together or independently like an animal's!" She nearly squealed. "His roars were so loud that they vibrated the earth and our bones, but the best part Levi, was the titan's eyes! They were like crystal clear gems that were an enchanting shade of green and outlined in black like a fox's. They looked feral at times, glowing emerald with the pupil slit like a cat's in anger. However, they also looked so human when the titan calmed at a point, its pupils reverting back to a rounded appearance. Not to mention, they had a third eyelid!" Hange paused as she took a breather, worn from barely stopping in her speech.

Levi remained unspoken. He hated to admit, but he was stunned – and nothing surprised him much anymore. Before he could reply, Mike cleared his throat to speak up once again.

"Of course, the titan's looks and the fact that it killed off other titans wasn't the thing that shocked our squads. From what Hange and I were able to discern from our subject after it killed the titans and during its rampage, we came to a certain conclusion that mankind had shoved away in a closet long ago."

The Corporal leaned forward in his chair; his interest peaked. This new breed was already strange enough, what else was there to know about it? Could there really be more to this monster? "What did you find out?" Levi spoke simply, keeping a lid on his concern.

The woman bounced slightly on her heels as she grinned from ear to ear. "He's intelligent!"

Levi nearly rose from his seat at the words. "Intelligent? A – deviant type titan?" He spoke, utilizing a term that had been thrown around, a classification that was to be used if such a titan was ever discovered. "Tell me. What makes you think that this titan has intellect?"

"Well, for starters, it was the way that this titan killed its own kind. He wasn't just recklessly going at them. With each move this guy made to slaughter, he had to think – he had to strategize how to defeat his foe! And he fucking did it spectacularly! When the other titans fell at his feet and he was the soul victor, the titan made eye contact with us!"

"But Hange, everyone here has made eye contact with –

"No Levi! I mean REAL eye contact. This titan looked right at us waiting for a reaction and observing ours. When the titan received no response except fear from the new recruits, he turned to Mike and I and looked specifically into the most expressive part of anyone's face." Hange paused as she stared off into the distance. "Those green pools held so much intellect that it wasn't even funny. It was like I was looking into the eyes of a human instead of a monster." She trailed off in thought.

"However," Mike began as he gathered the two's attention once again. "The biggest clue that this titan was smart was the fact that it knew _exactly _about the titans' weak spots. It killed each one of those bastards by ripping out, biting, or crushing the nape of the neck. Levi, when it was staring at us, its own hand was protecting its own weak spot. He _knew_ what we could do to him. He _knew _he was dead if he was struck there. Hell, even when it was retreating back into the forest, it was still covering its nape."

"Mike's right." Hange beamed. "Our new titan not only has no reaction to us and a seething hatred for his own kind, but he has human like intelligence. Amazing isn't it!"

Corporal Levi leaned onto his desk, resting his face in his hands as he soaked the information in. Several minutes of silence ticked by, feeling like hours as the man pondered. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind – an old rumor that he had heard the time of the breach. '_Could it really be true? Could that stupid story really be fact?'_ Levi wondered as his fingers clenched tighter.

"Levi?"

"Hange." He began sternly as he slowly met the two Section Commander's gazes. "Did you say that this titan had pointed ears, no lips, and green eyes, correct?"

The scientist and Mike looked at one another before turning back to question his words. "Yes. Why do you ask, Corporal?"

Levi's steely eyes went to the surface of his desk, watching the dancing wood grain. "A year ago, during the breach, there was a rumor – a story that the Garrison soldiers passed around with one another." He paused, biting the tip of his nail. "At first I thought it was just a bunch of shit that some drunken soldiers made up. But with your expedition and this occurrence – I don't think that was myth."

The two blinked in disbelief. "What story?"

"I believe they called it – 'The Legend of the Rogue Titan." Levi began. "Although it's not really a full story – just observations and speculations from the Garrison."

"Rogue Titan?" Hange cut in, her eyes wide in expectancy like a child being read a bedtime story. Levi nodded in return.

"Yes, they dubbed it that title when they saw its strange behavior and rebellion. The soldiers say that it came from nowhere almost." The short man continued as he poured himself a cup of black tea. "They spoke of how it had pointed ears and wide, lipless, smiling jaws, and a proportionate and powerful frame unlike any regular titan that they had seen scratching the walls for decades. There are accounts that it just walked by the fleeing citizens, almost careful to not step on them. Some say they saw The Rogue maul another titan so viciously that its body was torn completely apart before the nape was ripped clean." Levi paused as he sipped his tea. "They say that the titan's roars rivaled the thunder and trembled the earth – the beast bellowing in anger and pleasure as it spilled its kind's blood. Hell, there are even stories of how it flipped the Garrison soldiers off as they fired their cannons at it, but of course that was probably the alcohol talking." Levi paused, suddenly placing his tea back to his desk. " My point is, perhaps most of these allegations and rumors were true and you and your squads saw what could have been The Rogue Titan of legend – or rather in the flesh."

All was quiet for a moment before Hange jumped from her chair and pounced for Levi's desk, once again getting too close for comfort as she squealed in excitement.

"YES! We need to capture him! Oh the experiments I could run on The Rogue! Maybe he's friendly! Maybe he has human level intelligence! Oh what if he could help –

"Hange!" Levi chided as he suddenly rose from his seat. "That's enough. At this time, that's not likely to happen. In fact, it's stupid. It's hard enough to capture a five-meter normal. Now you want to go after a fifteen-meter titan with intelligence that could match the three of sitting here. It's like signing your own death certificate."

The woman's thrilled demeanor changed instantly at his words, face falling as she sunk back into her chair. Just as Levi thought the scientist was finished, Hange perked up once again. "At least until we know more about him!"

Levi raised a brow in question as the two men looked at the seemingly crazed woman in wonder. "What do you mean?" The Corporal demanded as he crossed his arms, deep scowl returning as he waited for the woman to explain – to speak in a language that he could understand at least.

"If we can't get any blessing from Erwin to capture him, then maybe we could get the permission to study him in his natural habitat! We could watch how he acts, interacts, and hunts! From these observations we could determine just how intelligent he is! Then from there, Erwin can decide if we can capture the legendary Rogue Titan!" Hange explained enthusiastically as she once again rocked on her heels with her eyes wide as the frames of her glasses.

"You know Corporal," Mike began after an awkward silence. "It's actually not a bad idea. Who knows, perhaps this titan can help us find a way to defeat our enemy once and for all."

Levi remained impassive as he stood to look out his intricate window, eyes watching the new recruits training below while his brain was hung in debate. Finally, after several tense moments, his mind and admittedly his curiosity forced a decision. "I'll send a request for approval to Commander Erwin. Of course," He pressed on as he turned to the scientist. "I can't promise anything. It's not my decision to make."

Hange then lifted herself several inches into the air with a celebratory jump. "Whoo! YES! Thank you Corporal Levi! I'm sure if this is approved that you will be glad you agreed!" She thanked with the traditional military salute.

The man then watched as the two prepared to leave. As Mike vanished into the hallway, Hange unexpectedly paused before the door. Levi watched in dread as she shut the door softly as made her way to the desk. What else could she possibly bother him with?

"Levi?" The woman asked, her tone surprisingly tame.

He let out a reluctant sigh. "What now?"

"I was debating whether or not to share this with you." Hange continued, suddenly serious with no trace of her ungodly enthusiasm that she possessed but mere minutes before. "When I – looked into that titan's eyes, I saw the thing that made me want to study him on the spot."

Levi tilted his head in question. "What was that?"

The scientist looked to her boots, a worried expression flashed across her face before returning her gaze back to him. "Well, when our eyes met, I saw not only anger and rage, but what I could only perceive as virtuousness and defeat. He – looked like he had lost something – something dear to him that he couldn't get back. Of course, I may just be over-analyzing things – but I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him."

The man blinked in disbelief at her statement. "You think he had feelings as well?"

Hange nodded gradually. "I think so, but then again I could have just imagined it." She paused before smiling for the umpteenth time. "I guess we could find out though! See you at dinner Corporal." Hange finished with a second salute and headed out the door, leaving Levi alone in his quarters.

For a pensive moment, he remained standing in his shoes before seating himself once again at his desk. Levi took a moment to reflect on what had just been exposed before grabbing a piece of blank parchment and began to write. The man sighed. What were they getting themselves into?

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Chapter 6 will consist of Rogue and the Scouts observing one another... hopefully Hange will not narrate Rogue's activity in "National Geographic Style" (lol Just kidding) As far as the current manga chapter goes, holy crap I don't want Eren to die! **

**Anyways, stay tuned!**


	6. Chaos and Curiosity

**Author's Note: Hello all! Here is chapter 6 of Rogue! Again, it turned out pretty lengthy with a thousand more words than last time. Also, do to popular demand, I had Hange give a bit of a narration :) Thanks for the support with this fic! **

Chapter 6

Curiosity and Chaos

Sleep had not been too kind to him. Though he was in repose, his body felt restless, trapped in a light sleep without the presence of dawn. His dreams kept him prisoner it seemed. Ever since he and his little ones had made their deal, his nightly visions were full of pain and heartbreak – illusions of failure and death to the last of his family. The titan was surprised that he hadn't tossed and turned in his nest as of yet – something he feared greatly for his little ones risked getting flattened by his weight. However, Armin and Mikasa had confronted him three or four times about crying out in his unsound sleep. Each time they stated their concern and worry, Rogue naturally shoved it away and gave a rehearsed smile – trying to indicate that nothing was wrong.

The titan shuttered, trying to mentally run from a vision of his little ones becoming dinner. Rogue clenched his teeth tighter as he cringed. A small and desperate whine slipped through his maw just as the faint rays of twilight descended down into the cove. As his skin soaked in the light like a sponge, the titan forced his lids to peel away. Gradually, he lifted his head from the dried leaves, letting reality sweep out the dreams from his mind. Rogue let out a hushed sigh and slowly placed his eyes onto his little ones. He himself was laying on his side, the two small children, who were deep in their sleep, resided in the dip between his ribcage and his pelvis. For a long moment, he watched their little chests rise and fall softy. They were so small, innocent, and helpless in a world full of monsters. The thought of bringing them outside the cove haunted him further. Rogue's eyes descended to the leaves in his nest as he thought. He couldn't. He could not expose them to the hunger of the titans. Yet he couldn't let his little ones starve.

The creature blinked, turning back to look at the two children nestled on his flesh, trying to come up with an idea to free himself from his deal and make him feel better all around. Rogue's ears suddenly perked up as a plan played out in his mind. His little ones were in a deep sleep whereas he was awake and alert. If he was careful, he could sneak away, get the meat they spoke of from animals, and return to the cove with food in hand. Granted, Armin and Mikasa could be awake by that time. Most likely they would be disappointed, angry even. But what could two small children do to hurt a fifteen-meter titan?

Nothing physical to say the least.

Rogue nodded to himself at his decision. He felt much better leaving them behind to wait in safety. As much as they wanted to see the outside world, his little ones would have to be patient. He would make the world safe for them first. Putting his plan into action, the titan slowly lifted his mammoth hands to the children. Rogue held his hitched breath as he placed one hand open and the other over the two. The creature then carefully lifted one of his tiny humans with his thumb and index finger with the same precision of threading a needle. The titan then placed his little one into his open palm before repeating the same nerve-wracking task with the other. Rogue took a precious moment to study the tiny figures. He was a bit amazed at his accomplishment, both proud and relieved that he had not accidentally broken the delicate bones in his little ones' bodies or woken them up. Rogue then gradually lowered his hand to the warm dry leaves, successfully removing them from his palm and tucking them in their leafy bed. The titan stole a few more gratifying seconds to watch for signs that his little ones were awakening, signs of failure. Once satisfied that the two children were still in repose, Rogue began his attempt to sneak from the nest – the action an obstacle course within of itself. The titan maneuvered awkwardly, placing himself over the two as he began to crawl on his hands from the hollow. Rogue could almost feel his body heat rising with his nerves. Not only did he have to make sure he was silent, but each placement of his knees, feet, and legs had to be precise. He would hate to lose his little ones by his own hands.

Rogue glanced from the wrong way up between his outstretched arms for the fifth time before bracing his foot against the rear of the trunk, supporting himself as he pulled his other leg from the hollow. However, the pressure of Rogue's extremity against the ancient bark of the vast tree, forced the wood to creak loudly across the tranquil hideaway. The titan paused, his heart drumming against his ribcage as he checked his little ones once more. His breath hitched in his quaking chest as Mikasa and Armin stirred slightly, making the creature's surroundings become fogged and a blur. After a few tense seconds, his little ones then settled like two baby birds in a cradle of twigs – making Rogue breathe a cloud of steam in relief. The titan then promptly removed his foot from the hollow without any second thought. The quicker he escaped, the better. A smile forced itself to form on his face. He was almost home free and the deal would be subdued. Perfect!

"Rogue?"

He froze at his name being innocently spoken, blood running cold through his hot veins. Rogue shut his eyes in aggravation, softly cursing himself with a small growl. Just his damn luck. The titan let out a sigh, turning to see that both his little ones were sitting upright in his leafy nest with their awakening eyes upon him in question. Guilt then washed over Rogue once again as the tips of his tapered ears traditionally turned red.

"Rogue?" Armin began, his tone showing obvious worry. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

The titan dithered, looking at the tops of his knees fretfully, knowing he had backed himself into a corner. Finally, he gave a tired grin and performed a few meaningless hand gestures, grunting to get his point across and hoping his odd quirk wasn't giving him away.

The blonde tilted his head at the titan's explanation, to Rogue's better favor he looked confused. "Why – are you sitting outside the tree?"

Rogue huffed and teasingly extended his legs before him, flexing his feet to show that he just needed a stretch. The titan purred a bit, trying to coax his little ones to believe a lie, to his relief Armin began to consider the fact – but Mikasa's distrusting eyes were ever telling. The girl then sighed.

"I know you're lying Rogue." His little one began, forcing the titan to freeze with fear. "Carla told me about your little habit with your ears and how they turn red when you're fibbing. "Now, were you – trying to sneak away to hunt food for us?"

Rogue cursed himself again with another low and short growl. His plan had completely backfired on him. After instinctively running his fingers through his hair in shame, Rogue nodded sheepishly in return, eyes fixed to the ground. He couldn't bring it upon himself to look at them. He simply sat like a misbehaved puppy, waiting to be scolded.

"Rogue, you don't need to worry about us. You're a big titan." Mikasa continued, stern but nice enough to get a point across without sounding irritated. "In fact, you're strong – you tore the titan that killed Carla and Grisha to shreds. With you leading the way with Armin and I in tow, we're very safe."

For a moment, Rogue silently panicked. His little ones only knew about his slaughter of the smiling one – not the genocide he performed upon the others almost every day. If he could count the kills, he would lose count. Ever since that day, Mikasa had seemingly adopted his human's motherly instinct. Although she was understanding and nurtured him to the fullest extent, his little one was overbearing at times and concerned of his whereabouts and well-being. Rogue only knew that it was because she cared for him greatly just as Carla did, but due to her protectiveness – it was one of the main reasons as to why Rogue never indicated what he carried out on his hunts.

The titan moaned a bit in a mixture of disagreement and aggravation. There was no way out of this predicament. Even if he told them to stay they would only insist and if he just walked away he would face their angry human tongue later. Rogue then sighed, finally nodding his head meekly in agreement.

"Good. Now as another way to persuade your stubborn disposition, if you remember, Armin and I will be sitting on your shoulder the whole time opposed to walking on the ground. We'll be right with you! How does that sound?"

Rogue dithered once again, still not completely sure if their plan was sound and without holes. But he just knew that there was no escape. No point in arguing. Finally, he purred in likeness – the only act of reassuring that seemed good enough. The titan watched as his little ones put on smiles at his answer, making a knot grow in his chest.

"Fine then, it's settled." Armin began as he carefully climbed from the nest after Mikasa. "The two of us will get dressed, gather some water, and then we can head out. Just wait here and give us a minute."

Again, the titan nodded at his little one's request, watching as they each went to their designated corners and crevices to change their garbs in private. While the two rushed to get prepared, Rogue remained seated – still silently cursing himself at his mistake. He didn't feel good about this. At all.

With winter slowly departing from the land once again, the forest was left in a melancholy state. The once thick blanket of snow was now nothing more than a few mushy patches – slowly melting away at the summoning of spring. With solid now liquid, the earth was damp and nearly muddy in blotches of exposed dirt. The low trees that did not keep their green during the white winters were beginning to slowly awaken – buds sprouting among their branches. Finally, after the frigid days, spring was on the horizon once again.

The forest was quiet except for the rhythmic thumps of Rogue's giant feet. An early morning fog had settled over the wood, provoking the titan to utilize his translucent third eyelids. The thin membranes were a new aspect about himself he discovered recently that proved to be quite handy in allowing him to see through the mists and titan steam. Rogue's tapered ears flickered and angled about, trying to pick up the sound of potential prey and steps of other titans. However, with his little ones chatting on his shoulder, they were not being helpful – their voices like a foul scent to animals and a beacon for his mindless kind. The titan then turned slightly to interrupt with a stern grunt, one that told his talkative little ones to be quiet and stay quiet.

"Sorry, Rogue." Armin whispered. "We forgot."

Rogue only scoffed and held his index finger over his mouth – a common human gesture that his little ones had told him meant silence. Upon seeing the titan's response, the two children quieted as Rogue pressed onward. The towering creature sniffed once again, his nose still hooked on his target. Truthfully, the titan was not after deer. During their initial depart from the cove; Rogue had yet again forged a plan – this time to escape killing a deer. He loved the quiet creatures, and he did not want to see them become a meal. So, in exchange, the titan had begun to track the furry growling animals. He never liked the creatures, and his forest would be better with less of them. His little ones had said that every living and breathing thing was made up of meat, so the growling creatures seemed to be the perfect substitute. The muscles in Rogue's face relaxed, a streak of worry crossing them. Hopefully the two would be happy with his decision.

The titan paused in his step, ears angling and nose sniffing bellicosely. They were close now, their pungent odor forcing his brow to furrow and ears to flick at the sounds of false aggression – toying snarls and growls. Rogue slowed his pace as he approached, stepping lightly like a cat stalking a mouse. The titan's breath grew steady, sharp gaze locked on the pack of seven wolves as he contemplated his approach. His little ones looked at one another in confusion as Rogue selected his victim like a trained hunter – a fit and well-fed alpha, perfect prey. A small voice met his ear, but Rogue was much too focused, watching the creature's breath and listening to its mesmerizing heartbeat, completely indulged. As he waited for an opening in the small creature's activity, the titan allowed his body to lighten – a trait that was often utilized by his kind, commanding his heavy frame to grow light in mass in order to move at a fast pace. Granted, he normally was fairly quick for a fifteen-meter monster, but with the lightening 'magic' trick, Rogue's speed was nearly doubled. He didn't use the trick often, only when hunting down his victims, and in this case with the tiny predators - it would be ideal. The titan completely dispelled, allowing everything to turn still as an undisturbed pond while he waited. Then, the window opened.

With a powerful kick that upset the earth, Rogue surged forward into the growling creatures' territory. The titan roared with authority as he barreled through the brush, taking no notice of the small trees perishing in his wake. With an outstretched hand, Rogue easily swiped the small animal from its feet and held it before his face as the others scattered back into the forest, fleeing for their lives. Thinking back to the moment when the small creatures had terrorized and nearly killed his human, Rogue grasped the neck of the troublesome animal and snapped it in two, delivering a quick demise. The titan hummed cheerfully as he looked at the limp creature in his hand. A smile bestowed itself onto Rogue's face as he held the growling creature up to his little ones, proud of his accomplishment. However, to the friendly titan's dismay, his little ones only glared at the wolf in distress. Did – they not like his offering? Wasn't it meat like they wanted?

"Rogue." Armin coughed. "Um –

"**NNEAAAT!**" The titan insured, hoping the tiny humans understood. However, the boy shook his head.

"Yeah, it's meat, Rogue. However it's not –

"**NNNEEEAAT!" **He reassured; pressing the animal closer for his little ones to take it from his hands so he could hunt more. To the titan's amazement, the two took no action to retrieve their gift.

"Like I said," Armin began diligently. "Every living thing is made up of meat, including the wolf you just killed."

Rogue nodded vigorously, waiting for praise at a job well done with emerald eyes sparkling like light reflecting from water.

"Thing is, some meats do not taste good to humans. The wolf, the animal in your hand Rogue, its meat doesn't taste good to us. It's why we eat deer. Deer have good meat. Understand?" His little one explained, making the titan feel completely mortified.

Rogue groaned a bit in disappointment as he lowered the dead animal back to the earth unceremoniously. However, a gentle tug on his ear provoked the titan to stop. He then turned to see Mikasa eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Thank you for getting us the wolf, but Armin is right. It's not good to eat. Its fur on the other hand Rogue, can keep us extra warm in the winter. So we can keep it." The girl smiled softly in encouragement.

Although he felt ignorant for another failed plan and his lack of knowledge, Rogue simply nodded in understanding and handed the wolf to his little ones for safekeeping. Once he made sure they were settled on his shoulder once again, the titan rose to his feet and ventured further into the wood.

With each stride, Rogue carried his precious cargo further and further from his cove. The trio had surpassed the boundaries that the titan had marked, wondering into unfamiliar woodland that was nothing like Rogue's. Despite the current state of his forest being one of transition, this collection of trees wasn't the most attractive all around. There was nothing secure or comforting about it. Gloomy was the correct term. Trees drooped against their will and the earth was never covered in any sort of green, just impractical mud. Rogue himself had only ever ventured into the dour forest a few times in his entire existence. Nothing seemed very fertile and the moistness of the ground wasn't the best to move on – especially for something of the titan's stature. However, Rogue knew that deer used the grim pass quite often between his forest and the other lush ones. He wasn't familiar with these particular few, so perhaps he wouldn't feel much remorse.

The titan prowled further into the musk-grown landscape, each weighing step causing the moist ground to gurgle beneath his feet. Rogue let his ears angle about freely, searching for the familiar pitter-patter of hooves and a tiny heartbeat that didn't belong to his little ones. With each minute that passed, a sense of nervousness clung to the titan like tar. Not only was he sick at the thought of killing one of the only species of animal that ever bothered to understand him, but also being in an unfamiliar forest with his little ones made him want to finish his task quickly. Suddenly, upon the verge of turning back, he heard it. The small sound of flouncing met his eardrums, making Rogue stop in an instant. Declaring that his target was close with the rhythmic thumping rapidly approaching, the titan looked down just in time to see a large deer prance between his feet and into a clearing. Rogue remained vigilant, watching as the four-legged mammal slowed to feast on a lone patch of malnourished grass. The deer was a six-point buck with a good amount muscle – meaning that it possessed a great amount of stamina and was most likely from another sumptuous forest. Rogue tilted his head as he began to access the situation. From what he exhibited in his deer, they were quick and wiry creatures and could prove to be difficult to catch. The titan himself had never, in all his years with a beating heart, tried to pick up a deer – only pet them and grunt in an attempt to form a conversation. Rogue swallowed back another knot of worry as he slowly edged forward from the cover of a tree, breath restrained at the thought of what he was about to do.

With the sound of a deep thump echoing across the clearing, the buck looked up to meet eyes with the uncertain Rogue. The dark eyes of the deer became wide and frozen as it stared at the titan's immense frame. Its ears stilled, pricked forward in alarm as its body became petrified. Fear, the titan realized – an expression that caused paralysis without injury and made the mind swarm in panic, one he sometimes experienced. It was an opening, but one that Rogue wasn't truly wiling to take. The titan took a few steps further, crouched as he sulked to his prey – a much less aggressive approach from the one that he had performed earlier. As Rogue came within striking range, the buck finally found the will to move, more or less run. With a single kick, the deer threw itself into a sprint. Then, oddly, the creature stopped and turned, pausing to look upon the titan in question.

"Rogue you might want to hurry before it gets away." Armin suggested quietly as he griped tighter onto the titan's locks.

The giant gave a weary nod in return before trying to focus on his objective once again. With another colossal step in advance, the buck darted into the opposite direction again – this time showing no signs of slowing. In that instant, a sudden impulse to not withstand failure propelled Rogue into action. The titan barely allowed himself to lighten before he made a dive for the miniscule mammal, rattling his little ones with the sudden burst of speed. Landing onto his knees, the titan made a single swipe – catching the defenseless deer in the palm of his hand. Rogue let out a jet of steam in shock as he rose to sit upon his calves. The deer squirmed in the monster's grasp, antlers barely scratching his tough skin. The animal then began to announce its terror with a series of pained noises that Rogue had never heard from his own deer. Guilt and remorse settled into Rogue's stomach like a load of bricks as he peeled away his fingers to see the buck's body. The titan trembled as his shame grew at the sight of the small animal's frame. Its chest heaved in panic as Rogue examined his undoing's, the deer's back leg was twisted inwardly while another in the front was bent at an awkward and sick angle, bone puncturing through skin with crimson staining brown fur. Rogue let out a pitiful whine as he observed the deer nearly seizure in his palm. How could he kill something, let alone hurt something so innocent?

"Good job, Rogue." The raven-haired girl spoke softly into the titan's ear.

Hearing words of praise made Rogue feel worse. The titan let out another soft cry, eyes nearly welling up with tears at the thought of what he had done. His little one only sighed and patted his neck in comfort.

"We know you didn't want to kill the deer, but you have to look at it this way. Its sacrifice will help Armin and I live. But of course, humans eating deer is the natural order of things, Rogue. If you didn't, eventually someone else would have."

The titan paused in his acts of sadness to consider his little one's words, whimpering quietly. The way things worked in the world was cruel. Deer ate the grass, humans ate the deer, and the mindless titans ate humans – natural. Yet, he and his little ones, their harmony with one another, was a perfect example of something unnatural but beautiful itself. A perfect ideal. Their mismatched family even lived in peace with the deer and the forest's bounty. Did they really have to kill innocent things to survive?

"The kindest thing would be to put it out of its misery rather than letting it suffer." Armin began. "It's sad, but –

Rogue turned and addressed his little ones with a whine of disapproval, but looking upon their faces only made him collect himself. It had to be done. He loved them too much.

"It has to be done. Otherwise we'll starve."

With his little one's truthful words, the titan finally nodded and raised his opposite hand to the buck's neck. Rogue swallowed as he placed his thumb and index into place, shutting his eyes in revulsion as he quickly carried out what he had to do. The titan sighed as he removed his hand to reveal the dead deer. Not willing to look at the animal any longer, Rogue quickly handed the deer to his little ones, watching their faces light up in excitement as they took it with open arms.

"Thank you Rogue!" The blonde boy exclaimed. " Mikasa and I understand that it was a harsh thing to ask of you, but now we won't go hungry – in fact we'll probably be healthier than ever thanks to you!"

Rogue's ears flickered at the boy's words. So this meat made his little ones' health even better? The titan blinked, if that was indeed true then he no longer felt much pity. Knowing that his little ones were going to be okay, he was more than willing to carry out their deal. As long as the deer he was to hunt were not his own, he was at peace. The titan finally emitted a pleased rumble in reply; it made him feel good to see his little ones happy in an unforgiving world.

"Looks like we'll have enough food for the next two weeks! We can preserve it with some of the materials Rogue collected." Armin informed as the titan slowly rose to his feet, still looking at his little ones and awaiting an order. If they needed more, he would get it.

"**EEERRR?"** Rogue queried, gesturing into the forest. Mikasa shook her head.

"We've got enough for now, Rogue. We should head back now so Armin and I can prepare, eat, and preserve the meat." Mikasa paused. "Again, thank you."

The titan smiled at her kind gesture, letting out a squeak as he dipped his head as if to say 'you're welcome.' Rogue then turned in the direction of their home, but an all too familiar stench hit his nose, making him stop immediately in his stride. The small hairs on his neck stood up and his body froze. Rogue's face fell at his realization. No! Not now!

Feeling their vast friend's frame seize up, Rogue's little ones looked to him in worry. The titan's green eyes widened as his ears naturally angled independently in search. His hands trembled and heart hammered within his ribcage as another titan, thirteen meters tall, emerged from the trees. Rogue looked on in horror, ignoring his little ones' gasps in fright, as the titan paused in its lumbering waltz. Before he could make out the monster's facial features, his ears alerted him to another titan. Quickly, Rogue turned to see a hunched eight-meter glaring at him with soulless eyes, ones that only reflected hunger. With his conscious buzzing, Rogue took a step back in retreat – just as a third titan, a ten-meter, emerged from behind him. He hastily spun to face all three, cursing himself again for the umpteenth time that day.

He had been ignorant, wandering into a forest that wasn't marked with his scent. Because of his stubborn intentions to catch a deer that he didn't know, he had placed his innocent little ones into certain jeopardy. To make matters worse, he was in no position to fight them. His family, his precious babies, were seated onto his shoulder with their meat. Not only were they present, but also the soft and wet ground would make any fight a fatal one. If the titan were to make a wrong move and get stuck in the mud, it would be over for his human companions.

"I…I think – we'll be okay." Armin whispered shakily. "We smell like Rogue and as long as we don't move, I'm sure we will not be noticed."

The words were medicine to him. His little ones would be okay. They matched his scent, but surely –

Simultaneously, to Rogue's incredible dismay, the three titans took a step forward, saliva running from their lips like rivers for they were fully intent on their prize – a chance to satisfy their gullet. Did his scent mean nothing? As the titans advanced, the primal and feral instinct within Rogue forced itself up front and center once again. His eyes narrowed and pupils slit with rage. The fifteen-meter's breath grew ravenous and foreboding as his ears placed themselves against his head like an aggressive wolf. Rogue let loose a sinister hiss from between his teeth, letting his animalistic instincts awaken fully. He couldn't act – he was a cornered beast, but perhaps his own theory was true.

'_**YOU…FUCKERS.' **_Rogue's mind snarled as he watched two of the monsters roar dolefully in insolence. _**'WHY!'**_

One of the beasts took a cautious step forward, forcing Rogue to release a threatening and savage growl. His eyes widened further, pupils shrinking a bit as anger ran white hot through his veins. Rogue then let out a feral howl directed at his enemies. Nothing was going to harm his little ones. He would make that clear in this undergoing standoff. He rushed forward a few steps, giving a separate roar to each of three titans – eyes darting back and forth from each with murderous intent.

"Rogue!" Armin whimpered. "We need to –

His little one's words only drowned in his fury as Rogue continued his threatening display, back arched and fingers twitching in pure wrath. The seed had been planted and there was no way to dig it up.

For what seemed like an eternity but was mere seconds, the four titans exchanged threats. Like his body, Rogue's furious state of mind only escalated. His luck was the worst it seemed. Why? Why did his kin have to intrude? Why… did they have to eat his little ones – or his humans?

'_**WHY… DO YOU… DO… THIS!'**_ Rogue thought irately as he released an earth shattering roar, provoking his little ones to cower behind his ears, struggling to protect their own hearing from their massive friend's madness. The protective titan bellowed again and slammed a foot into the damp earth with authority, trying his best not to lash out at his foes for the safety of his little ones. '_**YOU…**_

The thirteen-meter took a foolish step forward, spiking Rogue's anger higher like mercury in a thermometer – his rage and growing temperature bringing forth steam from his lipless maw and various pores upon his skin.

'_**WILL…NOT… **_

Rogue's mind churned and stormed, spiteful words igniting like lightning and echoing throughout his skull like thunder. The titan's eyes began to glow a menacing green as he watched the other two titans shift in their stance. If they were too dim to listen, he would be forced to act.

'_**EAT THEM!'**_ The titan concluded; inner words and another powerful roar firing off like a cannon. Rogue then prepared himself, slowly raising his fists before him in a defensive stance, daring them to attack. Just as he was about to throw a punch, the thirteen-meter took a step in retreat – an unheard of feat from a titan. Rogue then watched as the larger titan changed direction and lumbered off into the trees seemingly without another second to spare. Before he could ponder further, the two other members of his kind turned to follow suit. After what had appeared to be a grueling and possibly heartbreaking battle, the despondent forest grew quiet once again.

A wave of relief swept over the titan aggressively. Making him nearly drop to his knees. Rogue let out a great breath of steam as his chest and heart heaved from shock. The titan leaned against a neighboring tree for support as he attempted to cool and gather himself. At least he knew that it wasn't his scent but his angry pheromones that were keeping his kin at bay.

"Rogue?" A tiny voice cooed into his ear as a small and delicate palm pressed against his toned neck. "It's okay now." Mikasa spoke maternally. "You scared them off."

Every muscle in his body loosened at his little one's voice, one that had the same caring tone of Carla that always put him at ease. Rogue's grim face then softened, like putty in the hands of a child as he turned to look at the two children perched upon his shoulder. They were clearly shaken, but better than being in the pit of a titan's gut. Forcefully, he smiled feebly with a small growl in acknowledgement. His little ones were okay.

"Thanks for saving us again, Rogue." Armin added, the titan knowing very well what his words meant. "Now, how about we go home?"

Rogue nodded vigorously in agreement, watching eagerly as the two got settled before motioning in the direction of the cove. However, as he walked, he could not help but feel the intense eyes from the two children. Not willing to eavesdrop on their shaky words, Rogue let himself submerge in his thoughts. It was still far too dangerous to bring his little ones upon these hunts. For now on, no matter how much they begged, he would not allow his tiny humans to come with him. He would make the world safe first. Rogue's eyes then peeked from their corners, glaring off into the trees that his evil brethren vanished into. Those three titans. Later he would hunt them down, and kill them. He would enjoy every rush that would descend upon him with every spill of crimson on his skin and earth along with his foes' cries of mercy. He would make sure of that.

The titan let out a cocky snort at the thought; as soon as he was able he would take care of the bastards. With his day's bounty and incidence – he deserved to carry out this act of revenge. Rogue found himself nodding to his small commitment, but then another familiar scent worked its way into his nostrils. The titan's head turned abruptly in the direction the smell's origin, eyes wide and ears facing forward. Was it really them again?

"Uh, is everything okay, Rogue?"

Hearing his little one's query, the titan turned to the two children, noting the concerned look upon their faces. Like usual, the towering creature played his trepidation off with a practiced crooked grin and a deep purr. To his better favor, the two only nodded in reply and returned to their conversation. Rogue began to walk again, gate slightly quicker than before. Was it the flying humans again? Could it be true that they were back in titan territory hunting in their pack again? The beast looked down at his little ones once again before returning his line of sight in the direction of the source. As soon as he returned his little ones to his nest, he would find them too. He had to see them again!

**(POV SWAP)**

Hange shifted in her spot on the high branch, barely able to contain her excitement. Ever since she had been told the news, she had been looking forward to this day for over a month. Admittedly, Hange had her doubts when 'No Bullshit Levi' filed her request for approval. Not too many Scouts took her seriously when it came to her experiments on titans. In fact, she was surprised that Levi had even listened to her in the first place. Over the few weeks of the approval's gestation, Hange's unease invaded her mind like a disease – maybe even like a drug. Then, just as her request seemed to be another in the rejected pile, Commander Erwin demanded that she and those who witnessed the strange titan first hand retell their encounter. After a thorough listen, the man approved Hange's request. However, as usual, there were terms and strict orders.

With every mission outside Wall Rose, the regiment's continuous death toll made the higher ups in Wall Sina weary of even keeping the Scouts –quite often fighting over the option of putting away humanities spear. In fact, it had been an uphill battle just to get approved five years worth of missions and permission to capture small specimens. With the case of The Rogue Titan, Erwin had taken a risky approach. The idea of an intelligent and genetically advanced titan was incredibly hard to swallow even for the Scouts, let alone one that wouldn't eat a human at the chance to do so. At the present time, if the facts were exposed, the Scouting Legion would lose all credibility and the fraction possibly terminated. Instead, they would gamble their stakes at keeping their observations of The Rogue a secret. These missions would be purely scientific observation with no interventions with their subject unless it was absolutely necessary. If the titan were to grow hostile against them, it would be killed immediately with no further question. The treks into Wall Maria would be disguised as their usual monthly exterminations, if they encountered a regular titan they were to dispose of it in order to keep suspicions from rising to the surface. Of course, all of this would only be carried out if the Scouts were to make contact with The Rogue Titan upon their inaugural mission. Otherwise, the case would be dismissed.

The scientist let out a deep breath as she peeled away the branch before her to check the clearing where the first experiment had been placed. Hange was nearly boiling over in excitement at the idea of it. The test was a simple but effective intelligence test designed to form a conclusion whether or not the titan had accelerated brain activity, using objects to stimulate intrigue. Normally, titans cared for nothing except their next human meal and paid no heed to human objects and possessions, except for the wall that they constantly scratched at. This test would also determine the Scout's next step as well.

Hange scanned the clearing as best as she could before letting out a sigh in defeat. Nearly two hours had passed and their fish had not taken the bait. She didn't need to look to know that the other soldiers were growing restless, especially Erwin, Mike, Molbit, and Levi who were all seated next to her in wait – their eyes carving into the clearing as well.

"You know, for once I actually wish one of those naked bastards would show up so we have something to do." Levi muttered darkly to himself. Erwin shook his head.

"Humph, its actually peculiar. We are here in the territory that you encountered The Rogue, a titan that goes after its own kind. Who's to say that the titans are staying away because of him." The Commander spoke deeply, his face like stone and voice laced with authority. The man was a powerful figure, a wise one too. Although there were constant jokes about his eyebrows being too big for his face among other accusations, Erwin's smarts and seriousness make him greatly respectable.

"You're probably onto something there." Mike supported. "It's past noon and we've only encountered a few titans, less than ten I presume. From what I saw of this titan, he's a nightmare to the others. I would stay away too if you ask me."

"Still, I wish that I had something to do besides hear Shitty Glasses squeak or squeal every five minutes at nothing." The Corporal grumbled.

"Hey!" She hushed. "I'm just excited for you to see my beautiful baby, Levi! You and Erwin are going to love him!"

The stout man scoffed. "I'm sure I won't. The fact that you treat these monsters like they're your children is disturbing, Hange." Levi grumbled as he nuzzled into the trunk of the tree, condensing his body for warmth in the chilly air. "Besides at this rate, The Rogue Titan is not going to make its appearance."

Hange only smiled gleefully. "He found us last time so he may find us this time."

Erwin looked to the Section Commander in question. "What makes you say that?"

Her grin remained plastered onto her face as she cleared her throat. "Well, titans can smell humans for miles. Our subject can as well, but his knack for hunting his own species just tells me that he can identify their scent also. If a titan finds us here, then the hunter will follow his prey." Hange nearly hummed as she peeked into the clearing again.

"Well, I do hope that –

A series of thumps then met the soldiers' ears, provoking them to prepare and look out into the clearing. Hange's heart hammered against her ribcage as her excitement of looking upon the magnificent titan swept over her again. To her disappointment, a single medium sized titan with a dopey face and chubby build had emerged from the trees. It moved in a shaky jog, heading right for the tree that the five of them rested in without any intent other than to consume.

"It's a five-meter!" Hange announced as she prepared to carry out Erwin's directives to slay any normal specimen, but just as she was about to give the order, Levi dived from his perch much like a bird of prey – movement so fast that he was difficult to track by the naked eye. With much precision, the Corporal dispatched the threat from their wake. The five-meter then toppled to the ground as Levi rejoined them in the trees, casually wiping the blood from his blade. The man's impassive face reflecting the idea that nothing had ever occurred.

"Well, let's see how true your theory is now, Hange." He spoke calmly as he continued his guilty pleasure of sterilization. The scientist only sighed, still keeping the smile upon her face despite Levi's arrogant attitude. Just as she was opening her mouth, Mike suddenly stood, his face becoming a much more serious one.

"He's here."

Everyone froze at his words. With her eyes wide as grapefruits, Hange and her subordinates turned their attention back to the clearing. The woman's body trembled in excitement as she squinted her eyes in an attempt to see through the rapidly ejected titan steam. At the edge of the forest, sheltered behind the towering trees, was a looming fifteen-meter shadow with eyes that nearly glowed beneath the evergreen canopy. For several minutes, Hange observed the titan excitedly – patiently waiting for it to emerge out into the open. However, as time passed, The Rogue Titan only remained in its place – its breath echoing across the clearing and making the eager scientist tense.

"If he's as smart as we believe him to be, then perhaps Levi should have not killed the other titan. The Rogue has seen what we do and knows about his own weaknesses." Mike muttered as he continued to observe the hiding fifteen-meter. "I doubt he will even come out now."

Hange barely heard Levi scoff in response. All of her attention was glued to the titan. Her heart lifted into her chest and a fearful heat flushed into her face. Had the monster somehow been steered away? Was it too leery to come out and greet them?

Suddenly, the titan's green eyes glanced into the center of the clearing right at the two objects upon the ground. The scientist watched, smile growing bigger as she registered the beast's consideration. The Rogue then adverted its gaze to the trees once again to look where the hidden Scouts were located.

"Well, he's certainly aware of us that's for sure." Erwin whispered so quietly that he could barely be heard. "He doesn't seem to have an appetite for us either, otherwise we would be dead by now."

Hange held her breath at the Commander's words. He believed her on this absurd matter. _'Come on._' She thought. '_We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us. So be a good boy and come on out!' _

The Rogue Titan then released a breath of hot steam in an apparent snort. Just as Hange was about to let depression take her, the fifteen-meter took a step forward – its footstep vibrating the trunk of the very tree that she and the others resided in. Gradually, in a careful way, the titan exposed himself. Hange nearly squealed in excitement. The green-eyed titan was just as magnificent as she remembered him.

"Humph, it's an ugly son of a bitch isn't it?" Corporal Levi spoke quietly as he stared intently with steely eyes at the beast.

"Nonsense!" Hange whispered enthusiastically. "He's incredible and handsome!" She corrected as she turned to her assistant. "Molbit get ready to write down all I say and take note of anything that is of interest!"

"I have to admit, Hange." The Commander continued as he scrutinized the titan with great concentration. "The Rogue's unique in appearance I'll give you that."

'_Just you wait!' _The woman thought maddeningly as she began to assess. "Here we have the fabled 'Rogue Titan' in his natural habitat." Hange began with Molbit rapidly scribing her words. "He seems a bit shy, but this titan is fully aware of his weak spot and itself. After much hesitation, it seems like he's finally decided to emerge from his territory." The scientist narrated as she watched the fifteen-meter like a hawk.

The titan then stepped fully from the trees, its powerful frame coming into full view of the Scouts once again. Quickly, The Rogue looked around, its pointed ears fidgeting. The creature's hand then snaked up to its neck like it had done before, shielding the area from unwanted penetration. The titan's green orbs then danced among the surrounding trees again, watching for any sudden move of offense.

"As previously discovered, The Rogue Titan is protecting its nape from harm."

"Well, what do you know?" The Commander spoke, shock coating his voice like flour. "It's aware of its weak spot.

"This guy is a genius compared to the other little shits like him." Levi spoke, his stern tone scarcely covering his amazement.

The titan then snorted again with its gaze lowering from the distressed soldiers to the experiment before him. Hange watched as the creature's long and tapered ears pricked forward and its head tilted in amusement. The Rogue then let out a strange gurgle that was unfamiliar with the Scouts as its eyes stared at the objects – irises infected with what one could only determine as wonder.

"Looks like our specimen is showing an interest in our experiment!"

The fifteen-meter then motioned forward once again, gate shifting to a curve and an almost nervous one. The titan then paused above the two items, shifting a bit in hesitation as it debated on what to do. Finally, the creature gradually crouched down to rest on the balls of its feet. Everything remained silent and still as The Rogue glanced over its shoulder once more time before returning its focus to the experiment. The titan tilted his head in the opposite direction as it began to look at the shining object with child-like curiosity. The Rogue then emitted an almost gentle rumble as it held a single finger just over the object, an unused blade. The sight nearly made Hange release a massive squeal.

"Here we have The Rogue Titan showing its intelligence! Unlike other non-responsive titans, he has shown incredible interest and expressed amusement in a blade we use to kill his own kind. The titan even makes sounds of a suggestive gentle nature!" She squeaked. "Fascinating!"

The titan then lowered its finger to the blade warily, touching the cold steel lightly before pulling the digit away cursorily as if it was a rattlesnake prepped to strike. The creature then tilted its head again as it scrutinized further, body shifting a bit as it looked at the murderous tool from various angles – reminding the scientist of a puppy. After several seconds of the titan's observations, the beast delicately took the blade in hand – the sword appearing so small that it could be called a toothpick in the giant's forefinger and thumb. The Rogue then raised the weapon before its face, green eyes wide in curiosity as it looked at its refection in the steel. The titan made another series of grumbles as it inspected a ray of light reflect onto the blade, completely intrigued as it moved with every shift of the creature's hand. Hange then watched as The Rogue's attention was then thrown to the ground where a spot of light reflected off the tip of the sword. The creature's pupils dilated larger as it watched the spot move and shake upon the ground, unaware that the movement was provoked by its own doing. Then, much like a cat, the titan impulsively removed its opposite hand from its nape and brought it down upon the spot, a loud thump sounding across the clearing and nearly stifling a laugh from Hange.

"Oh look how curious he is! The Rogue Titan also displays animalistic traits as well!"

Levi sighed. "Big idiot."

Again, the scientist dismissed the crude comment and continued in her observation. For a moment, the titan continued to stare at the light, now on top of its hand, in confusion until it quickly covered its nape once again – seemingly realizing its mistake. The Rogue then glanced around at the trees, making sure it was in the clear before returning its attention to the blade. The titan tilted the deadly instrument again, watching the dancing light for a moment as it slowly came to conclusions, its eyes looking from the spot to the sword as The Rogue waved it back and forth.

"Incredible! The Rogue Titan displays basic problem solving skills! How vast its intelligence spans, we don't yet know!" Hange narrated excitedly, receiving a growl from Levi.

"Hange shut the fuck up." He groaned. "You can inform us without being annoying as usual."

Once more, she ignored the man's orders and continued to study her subject. The titan then kept its focused onto the sword, brows knitting together as it squinted in suspicion. The titan then suddenly held the blade to its calf and gradually poked the metal past its flesh, making Hange yelp.

'_What on earth is it – _

As blood slowly leaked from the small wound, The Rogue's face showed slight discomfort before pulling the steel away. The creature watched in awe as the small lesion steamed and healed in seconds to spare before tossing the weapon away with a small disgruntled growl.

"Looks like The Rogue shows interest in what human weapons are capable of inflicting!" Hange sighed with great relief. "How interesting!"

The strange titan then shifted its focus to the second object placed before it, an old mattress that had probably belonged to a long dead soldier that was either rotting in the earth or part of a titan pellet. Levi had been stern about throwing the ragged item out, but Hange had insisted that there was a better use for it – that being titan experiments as expected. The Rogue then surprisingly let its body relax, shifting from kneeling on its heels to seating itself upon its rump. Hange's eyes followed the titan's free hand as it gently tapped the mattress, scooting the object to and fro before placing it between its legs. The creature's ears then placed themselves fully forward again in intrigue, tilting its head once more much like it had done with the previous object. Suddenly, the titan shifted itself to sit upon its knees before bending over to sniff the worn mattress in question, The Rogue's breath loud and rustling the scattered leaves upon the ground.

"Now we see the titan sampling the offering in an attempt to identify the object! What will he do next?"

"Hange, so help me if you don't –

The Rogue then returned upright again as it stared down at the mattress with inquiry. The Scouts watched as the titan then lifted the mattress again with ease to bring it towards its face. To Hange's surprise, the fifteen-meter bit into the corner and with a smooth turn of its head ripped the edge off with no strain. The titan's eyes grew bigger as cotton spilled out of the mattress and between its knees. For a moment, the titan seemed to be in a state of shock judging by its frozen expression and body until it released a deep rumble and began to push the gutted cotton across the earth with its hand. The strange rumbling changed pitch every so often as the titan began to toss and mess with the innards of the object. The others looked on as the titan suddenly became very animated.

'_Excitement?'_

The Rogue then roughly sat the old mattress back down before bending over once again to meet the unnatural white fluff spilled onto the earth. The higher ups looked on, faces twisting up in confusion as the titan suddenly gave in to its strange desire and removed its protective hand from its nape, placing its maw close to the ground and even licking cotton clumps before spitting them out in distaste. The titan then continued to rumble and push the cotton around, making the scientist only more ecstatic and fuming with more questions.

"Incredible! The Rogue gives in to what may be more quirks! Even in the presence of humans!"

Levi's brow wrinkled in bewilderment. "What the hell is that thing doing?" He grunted as he watched the titan cover its nape again but continue to throw cotton in the air, watching it closely as it fell lightly like snow.

Hange scratched her chin. "Well, I think he's smart enough to where he's testing it. Like a child, he's never seen a mattress before so he wants a close look and in this case dissect it."

The Corporal folded his arms neatly over his chest, scowl growing deeper. "He's smart for a titan I'll say that. As far as a level of human intelligence goes, he's quite simple – like a toddler." Levi paused as continued to watch the titan. "What's he going to do next, roll in cotton like a dog rolls in crap?"

For the first time, Hange's eyes narrow. "Levi! Don't insult my test subject!" She put simply as she directed her attention back to the beast, watching as it now relaxed once again on its rear – still looking at the remains of the mattress now strung out across part of the clearing. '_Could… he really be doing what I think he's doing? Is it some form of –_

Suddenly, the titan lost interest in the strewn bedding and stiffened, eyes wide but not in curiosity. The higher ups watched in alarm as The Rogue began to sniff the air aggressively, breath heavier and deeper than before – growing savage as the seconds passed. Abruptly, the titan got to its feet, ground shifting slightly as its nose continued to survey more assertively. A massive growl then erupted from the titan's chest, pupils transforming into slits and sending a wave of fear through every Scout. Hange's heart missed; did the titan finally turn hostile?

"Erwin! Your orders!" Levi began as he readied a blade.

The Commander's face grew grim, but as he opened his mouth to instruct, Mike received his attention with a firm hand placed onto the man's shoulder.

"There are three approaching titans from the west. I believe he's noticed them."

To confirm suspicion, the titan suddenly charged back into the tree line with a mighty roar, upsetting any sort of balance. As The Rogue Titan was swallowed into the evergreen foliage, both Hange and Levi looked to the Commander. His face was steel and difficult to read like most of the time. The man then readied his gear.

"Follow The Rogue Titan. I – need to see this." Erwin ordered as he shot forth a cable and was off. Hange soon joined him, laughing almost hysterically.

"Trust me, Commander! You're going to enjoy the show!"

**(POV SWAP)**

Rogue charged forward with sheer rage and determination to see to his enemies' deaths. With a lightened mass, he was pure speed. He could only describe the feeling as exhilarating, the trill of the hunt. During his search for the flying humans, he had been hoping to run into the three titans from before that dared to cross him, let alone targeted his little ones. He almost wanted to thank the uniformed men for drawing them close to him. Although he was capable of bringing forth incredibly cruelty upon his kind, humans were his to protect and didn't need anymore suffering in their life.

Truthfully, he had not expected to run into them firsthand even though he was following their scent specifically. He began to ponder as he moved faster, letting the blood and adrenaline pump throughout his body. Rogue had been amazed that he had actually pushed himself into human domain. But as long as he covered his weak spot it seemed, the flying humans couldn't kill him. Still, their presence this time puzzled him. They made no move to attack or hunt down any of his kin except for the small titan that rushed upon them with no notice. The uniformed men only watched and waited, speaking human tongue to one another as they remained hidden like birds in the canopy. Of course, during his exposure, the titan knew to be less threatening even though he had no intention to kill. Then of course there was what he assumed were presents, things that his little ones often would bring back in the past so he could look at them. Was it possible that the flying humans were thanking him too? Where they giving him those things for rescuing them before? Still, he couldn't say for sure. But one thing for certain, he knew they were just as interested in him as he was with them. Rogue wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Rounding a tight corner, he spotted the three hulking titans that he had encountered before. A sneer placed itself onto his deformed face as he raised a clenched fist, now that his little ones were safe in his cove, it would be the perfect time to carry out what he had picked up from the fighting book. Rogue roared in pure rage as he burst forth into the mindless ones' wake. The fifteen-meter seized up his great frustrations and previous heartbreak as he targeted the second tallest of the bunch. The furious titan then swung his raised fist, hitting the ten-meter underneath its chin so forcefully that it threw the monster into the air with its decapitated head landing several meters away, blood spraying up into the heavens and sending pleasure all throughout Rogue's frame. He rushed forward and almost gleefully bit into the still intact nape, tearing the vital spot away with crimson and spinal fluid painting his face. With no time to waste, Rogue spun around to face his other two foes, green eyes narrowed with revenge and nearly insanity. The feeling of ripping apart his own was bitter as it brought forth thoughts of his previous loss, but somehow it felt good all the same. He loved it.

The two titans before him turned to acknowledge his presence, bellowing their own late greeting. Rogue snarled through his clamped jaw and raised his fists before his face, letting the feeling of near invincibility wash over him as the imminent brawl began spawn. The titan rushed foolishly forward with a screech, making Rogue's lipless grin grow more ghoulish.

'_**I…WILL KILL…YOU!' **_His conscious roared as he threw his fist at the advancing giant, hitting the pathetic thing in the jaw. Before the blood fell, Rogue grasped the titan's uneven shoulders and brought his knee into the creature's weighty abdomen viciously, forcing the monster to double over and vomit a river of blood. Rogue took no time to celebrate his new move's success or feel the gratification of sprayed crimson as he quickly took hold of the titan's nape. With another furious howl, the fifteen-meter began to separate the spine from flesh, his victim releasing a bloodcurdling scream that hurt his eardrums – but was satisfying to hear nonetheless.

'_**ALL OF…YOU!' **_

As his prey fell dead at his feet, Rogue, with the separated spinal column in hand, shot his piercing eyes to the biggest titan of the three. He almost laughed, in fact he nearly did at the thought that the creature was getting what it deserved. With every titan he saw, the memory of his humans being devoured only fueled his urge even more. None of the titans were safe from his wrath. None. Zero. Rogue then slung the rapidly evaporating spine at the thirteen-meter's head, the severed part hitting its mark to blind the beast. He then lunged and encased its fucked up face in his palm. Again, he roared as he slammed the titan's skull into the thick and tall tree, making a sickening crack echo among the forest as bone was split open. Rogue snarled and repeated his assault multiple times, eyes blazing in reprisal as the creature's precious life juices and brain tissue decorated his body and bark. Even as the nape was destroyed, Rogue carried out his slaughter for several long minutes until the skull was unrecognizable, a nauseating mass of red. With crimson-coated hands, Rogue threw his head back to announce his rage and victory.

The titan sighed as steam rose from the corpses and blood evaporated from his frame. These three wouldn't be eating his little ones anytime soon. His day's bounty was truly rewarding. There were now a few less monsters in the world. Soon, it would be safe for his little ones and the rest of humanity.

"Damn, it's like flipping a switch."

Rogue froze at the voice. Quickly, he covered his nape and turned to look in the surrounding trees. High in the branches were the flying humans yet again. The titan swallowed fretfully, had they been there the whole time? Watching his hunt? Rogue remained still as he looked at the group of uniformed men in the center of the pack. Two of them were the same humans he had seen the first time he met the flying humans. There was the tall man with the hair on his chin and the female human with messy hair and glasses that made what seemed like excited squeaks every other minute. The other two that were with them were not there the first encounter. The bigger human had a stony face with hair the shade of Armin's and large eyebrows. The other Rogue almost mistook as a child for his short height, but his experienced face told the titan otherwise. His Adam's apple bobbed a bit as the titan swallowed fretfully. What were their intentions? Were they following him?

"Isn't he magnificent!" The messy haired woman squealed. "Such resentment for his own species!"

Rogue blinked, unable to make out most of her words for they were far too complex. He watched cautiously, debating whether or not to make a beeline for his cove. He watched as the big blonde human muttered something beneath his breath before giving a silent signal with his hand. Rogue surveyed in confusion as one by one the humans dispersed together into the trees before vanishing completely, leaving only their scent.

The titan tilted his head in question. What were they up to? Did they want something from him? Rogue stood still, glancing behind him in the direction if his home before looking back at the route the uniformed men had flown. The beings were so strange that he wanted to learn more from them. Despite the massive difference in size, they had the hatred of his kind in common with the lust to kill them. It intrigued him. Rogue peered over his shoulder again as he contemplated. The sun was setting on the world and his little ones would be asleep with the flying humans. His mind then hatched an idea. With his little ones safe behind the rock walls of their cove, he would go and investigate the uniformed men. He could observe them freely as they lay in repose if he was quiet enough. Sure, it was risky, but it would be worth it - he had absorbed enough sunlight to last him a few hours. The titan released a prolonged huff of steam before taking a step into the direction where the flying humans had vanished, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

**(POV SWAP)**

Night had descended upon the forest, coating everything in darkness but gifting the Scouts with safety. On expeditions, every soldier was thankful for the presence of the moon for it restrained the titans from feeding. Levi settled further into his hammock that hunk from the limb of a towering tree, a practice carried out by the Survey Corps. In areas with no safe houses, they took to the giant trees like perched birds in safety – hanging from a hammock as if it was their cocoon – thankfully not a coffin. The smaller man shifted a bit, trying to rest his eyes through annoying snores and songs of crickets. Of course, the main thing that plagued him from sleep was the thoughts swimming in his head. Weeks ago, he heavily doubted Hange as usual, but seeing The Rogue Titan from Garrison myth left him in a state of awe that he had instinctively tried to cover up. The titan was just as described, pointy ears and all. Smart to a degree and tactical, but absolutely rabid and merciless when against its own kind. However, something was pulling at him, an odd feeling. How would that titan know to cover its nape – especially in the presence of the Scouts? After a moment, Levi sighed. Perhaps he was dwelling on it too much. The Rogue had probably picked it up from watching the previous expedition when the others had been ambushed the horde of titans. Then again, the stories the Garrison soldiers told, how did it –

Levi sighed and decided to delay his train of thought. The man then rolled over and let his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion with every passing minute. Finally, his lids closed and he allowed the coming sleep to claim him.

However, a deep rhythmic breath forced his eyelids to peel open. Levi bit his lip in aggravation. Really? Why did Hange have to be annoying in her sleep as well? That much he knew from finding the scientist in her office multiple times slumped over her desk with drool tainting the wood and snoring as loud as a man three hundred pounds heavier. Levi growled and rolled over again, trying his best to filter the noise out but was unsuccessful. As the Corporal listened he grew angrier, if Hange prolonged any further he would personally wake her up with a hard kick.

A thump met the weary man's eardrums followed by the soft whinny of a horse. Levi's brows furrowed as he blinked in confusion. For a moment he pondered. Why was a soldier down on the ground? Even if they had to shit or piss they were ordered to do it in the trees no questions asked. Levi blinked as he listened to the deep breathing again in suspicion. His heart then stopped in realization.

That wasn't Hange or any soldier.

Fully aware, Levi peeled away the cloth of the hammock to stare down at the forest floor beneath them. His eyes grew wide as he saw it. The fifteen-meter, The Rogue Titan that they had been viewing before, was in the center of their campsite – at night.

"What the fuck!" Levi hissed quietly as he watched the titan marvel at the soldiers' tethered horses. The man's breath hitched in alarm, observing the kneeling giant look around their ground level camp, a fire lit clearing that boasted the Scouts' supply wagons, larger weapons, and other tools before placing its attention back to the horses. Levi swallowed as the giant being carefully held a finger to the nearest equine, making him silently panic further. The Scouts' horses were bred to not be so easily spooked by a titan, but he wasn't sure if those genetics counted against a titan that would most likely pick them up.

"Looks like we have an unexpected visitor!"

Hearing her ever-familiar voice, Levi turned to see Hange, excited as ever, sitting upright in the hammock next to him. He swallowed, praying that the woman's elation wouldn't give them away.

"Hange – what the hell… it's awake!" Levi stammered, watching as The Rogue tapped a dark stallion with his finger. As a result, the horse grunted in annoyance but surprisingly stayed sane. The titan tilted its head, ears flickering at the four-legged mammal in amusement.

"I thought I smelt him."

Both Hange and Levi turned to see Mike and Erwin climbing down from their hammocks to rest next to the two on a lower branch.

"It – followed us." The Commander added quietly. "So, it's active at night as well."

"Unfortunately." Corporal Levi grumbled. "How should we approach this Erwin?"

For a moment, the Commander had no answer as he continued to scrutinize the situation. "We watch and wait. If it shows aggression, then we have no choice but to bring it down."

The titan then continued to examine the stallion, running a finger across the horse's back – releasing a soft and lasting rumble that made Hange squeak in delight.

"I didn't know they could make that noise!" She whispered excitedly. "I think that's purring!"

"Hange, it's not a fucking cat." Levi groaned as the fifteen-meter then directed its attention else ware, its massive frame highlighted by the fire and green eyes glowing unnaturally as it scanned the contents of a nearby wagon.

"How interesting." The scientist whispered as she pulled out notebook that had been tucked under her pillow, amazingly writing perfectly in the dark. "The Rogue Titan has tapetum lucidum!"

The Corporal sighed in aggravation. "English Hange."

"Oh! It's a layer of tissue in the eye that's behind the retina. It reflects light back through the retina to increase any available light!" She nearly giggled. "It's like night vision! This is exciting! I've never seen this in a titan! The trait itself has only been known to be present various animals. Hmm… I think it's the type seen in carnivores, choroidal tapetum cellulosum if I remember correctly. Wow!"

"So you're saying that this is an adaptation to being able to stay active at night?"

"Could be." Hange answered as the group continued to examine their uninvited guest. The titan had since begun to fish around in the contents of the nearby wagon, one containing both food and medical supplies. One by one, the fifteen-meter pulled an object before its face, looking at it intently with ears angling before placing it back into the cart with uttermost care. Next, The Rogue pulled out a crate, prying the lid open to reveal ration bars that Levi admittedly hated the government for making. The beast's unnaturally large and long tongue snaked from its maw to lick the compressed goods – coating them in saliva and nearly making Levi gag.

'_Fucking disgusting.' _The short man thought as the titan tossed the crate away in disgust – the sound making some soldiers rustle in their hammocks. To his dread, a few of them awoke to see the fifteen-meter below, stifling a scream. The Scouts looked to Erwin awaiting an order, only to see him showing a firm hand to halt before pressing a finger to his lips. As usual, they obeyed; sweat beading on their faces as they began to watch the show with their superiors.

The titan then moved on to retrieve other odds and ends, looking closely at dinnerware and cups as it breathed steam, sniffing the dishes in curiosity and eagerness like a dog. Again, the towering behemoth licked a few plates, brining the sickening feeling back into Levi's gut.

"I'm not eating off of those ever again." He grumbled while the titan continued, pulling out gauze and splints. The Rogue Titan's glowing eyes observed as the roll of gauze unraveled, falling like a waterfall to the earth and provoking the titan to tilt its head with inquisitiveness before directing its focus onto another nearby wagon. "This one has a lot of balls to come here in our camp."

"Titans don't have genitals!" Hange snickered.

"You know what I mean." Levi growled.

The titan rumbled softly as it pulled the canvas tarp from the neighboring wagon, uncovering the larger weapons used primarily for titan captures such as the barbed cannons, barrel cannons, and spiked nets. The Corporal swallowed, hoping that they weren't loaded. The Rogue then drew the net from the wagon's contents, putting its fingers through the holes as it stared at the object intently. After several tense minutes of toying with the metal netting, the titan returned it to the wagon. Its illuminating eyes then scrutinized the barb cannon, the heaviest piece of equipment that the Scout possessed. It was like the barrel cannon, but with far more shots. Both of the weapons produced barbed cables designed to penetrate titan flesh and make it difficult for even the biggest of titans to escape. The giant then gradually tilted the heavy cannon from the cart, wood crackling and creaking from the shift – making more soldiers rustle from their sleep. Immediately, The Rogue froze up and placed its hand over its nape, looking around and listening before removing its protective cover and returning to its examination.

"Oh, I hope those cannons aren't loaded!" Hange gasped. "If he pulls the trigger on the back – he'll be in a world of pain with barbs in his face!"

"Relax, they're not loaded." Erwin reassured as the titan lost interest and began to look around the campsite for more to investigate, walking oddly on its hands and feet as it kept along, probably reducing the weight in its steps as Levi concluded.

By now, half of the Scouts were awake and watching the titan in secret, sweating profusely as nerves gripped them like prison chains. The titan then stood upright, glancing at the contents of the camp once again before turning in preparation to leave. Levi sighed in relief, but his quiet celebration was cut short by a loud snap in the branches. An opossum had removed itself from a series of overlapping limbs to travel to a neighboring tree. The Rogue Titan's green eyes were instantly hooked, preventing the creature from leaving. The giant humanoid suddenly turned and walked right up to the source, ears facing forward in attentiveness as it peered upward into the treetops. Honestly? A monster being interested in horses and opossums? Seriously?

"Why can't that that thing just –

However, Levi halted his words as he realized the titan's shining pupils we not watching the small mammal but staring heavily at a hammock where a soldier lay asleep. His heart began to pound and perspiration formed upon the back of his neck. Soon, the other officers on the branch and the still recruits had come to the same horrifying conclusion as The Rogue stood on its tip toes, trying its best to look closely at the hammock.

"At least that's the closest he'll get. Titans are unable to –

Before the scientist could conclude her statement, the strange titan did something that shot a bullet of fear through every heart in the Scouts.

It grasped the trunk of a nearby tree and began to climb with surprising ease.

"Damn it! What the hell!" Corporal Levi stammered, words nearly stumbling over one another like a drunken man. He then sat up fully, preparing to grab his gear and ready his blades. As far as he knew, the titan's curiosity had gone too far or it had finally decided that the opportunity was perfect. Levi quickly scrambled from his hammock, but was immediately halted by the Commander.

"Remember, we only attack if it does." The man spoke sternly, brows narrowing as The Rogue scaled over twenty meters up the gigantic tree.

Every soul, with eyes wide, watched as the titan planted its sharp nails securely into the bark, allowing it to lean over and view the hammock. Several of the hanging soldiers covered their mouths to keep their cries of fear from escaping as they watched The Rogue come a mere few feet away from the sleeping soldier. Levi glanced over at Erwin once again who remained unchanged and unfazed by the level of horror in their mists. Even Hange had acquired a state of seriousness in the dangerous situation. Tight breaths could be heard from neighboring hammocks as the titan reached out much like it had done with the tethered equine, clawed finger hovering a foot away from the sleeping soldier.

"Fuck Erwin! Your orders!"

The Commander's mouth opened, but yet again words did not escape. Erwin remained still as stone as the titan's finger became inches away from the fabric. Before the Scouts could react with a shriek to their comrade, The Rogue tapped the hammock, the temporary bed rocking gently as the giant pulled its hand back swiftly like it had touched something poisonous. All was still as the titan watched the hammock sway, Levi waiting for hell to break loose from either the soldier waking up or the titan giving in to its desire for a midnight snack. The Survey Corps watched uneasily as the titan's green eyes followed the movement, pupils larger than its irises until the swinging seized. The officers held their breaths as the titan's gaze remained on the soldier, the creature blinking in what seemed like innocence. Thankfully, The Rogue broke its eye contact with the slumbering Scout and looked just above – spotting the soldier's maneuver gear. As expected, the strange titan reached out and plucked the vital piece of equipment from the branch, the only weapon that rested up in the trees with its users. Levi breathed a sigh in relief as the titan descended back to the forest floor, seating itself against the base of the tree as it stared at the piece of equipment.

"Thank god. Now let's hope it doesn't tear that up." The short man spoke, tone full of annoyance. With each passing moment, the situation only grew more hazardous. Why? Why didn't it just leave!

"Hmm, I wonder what made the big guy want to follow us." Hange smiled as she watched the titan look at the gear. "He's almost cute."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm going to pretend that statement never left your lips."

The Rogue Titan then pulled the gas canister from its holster and sat the rest of the equipment on the ground. As it had done before, the titan brought the canister to its ugly face. The creature sniffed, its nose wrinkling at the stench of gasoline, but the beast did not let its distaste deter it from its inquisitiveness. Unexpectedly, the fifteen-meter brought the canister between its large teeth – and bit down. Compressed gas escaped the container and sprayed into the titan's mouth, the vile taste causing the creature to cry out in disgust – waking every living soul in the camp.

"Shit! I knew this was going to happen!" The Corporal snarled as the soldiers took notice of the vast intruder.

The titan coughed violently until its sounds of suffering grew hoarse. Finally the beast recovered, realizing its mistake as it heard the panicked soldiers above. Impulsively, The Rogue placed its hand over its nape and looked into the branches, pools of green meeting Levi and the other officers. For a heart stopping second, all was still as the titan remained, its body seemingly petrified. The orbs of glowing emerald stayed wide and unblinking, the creature barely breathing. Ultimately, the titan hissed through its teeth, completing the standoff as it scrambled to its feet and bolted back into the thick forest – leaving the Scout's camp in a state of bewilderment.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!" Hange squealed, first to respond as usual. "He's so amazing!"

Levi wiped a hand across his sweaty brow in an attempt to calm his nerves. For the second time since joining the Scouts, he had felt real fear due to uncertainty. But of course, he hid this away with his ever-present scowl. The Corporal then turned to Erwin, seeing the Commander rub his chin in thought while other solders began speaking of what had occurred. "So. What are your thoughts, Commander? A valid candidate to study or fear?" Levi asked, eyes harder than steel.

The blonde man didn't shed a sigh in relief, face still fixed in a confident expression. "After what I've seen, The Rogue Titan's behavior gives me further reason to allow continued observation. As I said before. Not a word to the Military police, Civilians, the Government, and most of the Garrison except for Pixis. This case is to be kept top secret until further notice. Understood?"

"Sir!" The officers replied with a loyal salute. Hange laughed, cackling like a hyena once again.

"I can't wait! Maybe we can adopt him!" The crazed woman celebrated, earning another eye roll from the Corporal

"He's a damn titan. Not your pet or your kid Shitty Glasses." Levi retorted.

She only responded with a mocking smile. "True. It would be impossible for a collar to fit him or to find clothes big enough."

The strict man only turned to look in the opposite direction knowing that it was useless to even argue with the titan fanatic. However, his eyes caught sight of the Commander's face once again, now transformed onto one of question.

"Levi?" Erwin asked as he folded his arms, a thick brow raising and a small smile contributing to his appearance.

"What?"

Erwin then leaned against the trunk of the tree, paying no mind to the bark digging in his back. "I'm starting to wonder just who is watching who."

**(POV SWAP)**

Sunlight seeped into his flesh, warming his body and making the blackness fade away from his closed lids – turning into a shade of orange that could only be described as womb-like. The sweet smell of flowers and fresh grass gently flowed into his nostrils and filled his lungs. His exhausted body felt at peace, but oddly he was uncomfortable. His nest was harder than usual.

"Rogue!"

The titan's tapered ear twitched at the shrill squeak, but his body demanded more rest and nourishment from the rays of the sun. Rogue let out a content puff of steam, letting himself relax further as he recharged.

"Rogue! Get up!" The voice spoke, angry but urgent.

The creature stirred, eyelids twitching but remaining shut. The titan yawned, curling inward on himself despite his uncomfortable bed.

"Damn it, Rogue! Wake up!"

Suddenly, the titan's mind left behind his desires. Slowly, Rogue forced his eyes to peel away, seeing his little ones before him. The titan nearly smiled in greeting like every morning, but then registered that the two children bore looks of worry and disgust – and the fact that he was lying in the grass instead of nestled into the hollow. Puzzled, Rogue quickly sat up in alarm, looking around at his peaceful home before turning his attention to the not so peaceful young humans.

"Rogue!" Armin began painfully. "You were gone all night! Where were you!"

The titan hesitated, nervously interlocking his fingers as the memory of the night before began to replay in his head. He had gone off to get answers about the flying humans by paying their camp a midnight visit. Rogue remembered that he found quite a few things, some he knew but most he was still questioning about their purpose. The titan recalled the four humans that seemed to be the pack's leaders – talking amongst themselves with hand gestures and the glasses wearing female squealing like a farm pig. An ever-familiar wave of sheepishness then washed over Rogue. How could he explain?

"Where were you." Mikasa demanded, eyes narrowed and mouth in a tight line.

Rogue hesitated, debating whether he should answer his little ones' query or not. Again, he decided to dance around the question to avoid a straight and verbal response by grunting a barrage of gibberish and hand gestures – his ace in the hole. He had heard humans in the past call the practice 'playing dumb' or as some of the uniformed men with flowers on their back used to say – 'playing titan.'

"Where were you Rogue! You had us worried sick!" The girl continued, her stern voice escalating into an angry yell. "We had no idea!"

Again, the titan remained unresponsive, surprised at his little one's tone. He had never heard her so angry. So furious. Truthfully, as big as he was and no matter how much of a monster he could be, she scared him.

"Are you acting stupid on purpose? We… we thought something terrible happened to you, Rogue!" Mikasa pressed further, voice full of frustration. "We… thought you were dead!"

Rogue's emerald eyes widened at the mention of the word meaning death. His ears drooped, shame spreading throughout his body. **"SSORRrrEEE." **He finally spoke, hoping his apology was enough, but his little one only grew more upset.

"That's not good enough!" She cried, tears soaking her face. "You're being too reckless! I don't want to see you die Rogue!" Mikasa forced from her mouth, racing up to the titan and punching his knee, making the beast feel more guilt than ever. "You can't die!" His little one sobbed, pressing her face into his knee and making a gloomy state descend upon the cove. "You can't be stupid, Rogue! Especially when Armin and I leave next year to the wall!"

The threes' eyes grew wide as the chaos quieted with her words. Rogue blinked in shock, watching his little one's body freeze and back away from his kneecap slowly – the child spellbound. Had he heard her correctly? Were his little ones leaving? Had they really been planning on leaving him! Rogue shook his head; he had to have heard them wrong. They were too close to break apart. They – loved him didn't they?

"Mikasa!" The boy uttered, chiding her softly. "How? We couldn't tell him yet. He – isn't ready for this." Armin responded, voice barely audible.

Rogue dipped his head, eyes narrowing at the grass. His own little ones, after all he had done to nurture them and make them safe – they just wanted to leave him alone! How could they do something so terrible? Sorrow, pain, and anger swelled within the titan's generous heart. Just how? How could they discard him! He did not deserve this! Rogue then slammed his fist into the earth, breaking his knuckles and knocking the two children from their feet. The titan roared; ears planted against his skull while his shoulders hunched over angrily. His muscles tightened, face twisting into an exasperated grimace as he stared as the two startled children.

"**UUUuuu! S...SSTTEYY!" **Rogue ordered, pointing a finger at the two before gesturing to his nest. To his surprise, his little ones only looked to him is awe, the children baffled by the first complete sentence that the titan had ever spoken to them. "**UUU SSSTTEEYY HEEER!" **Rogue bellowed, rough and throaty voice reverberating throughout the cove.

"Rogue please! Let us –

"**NNNOOO!" **The titan roared, suddenly rising to his feet despite his exhaustion. Rogue then initiated a tantrum, retrieving a boulder and chucking it at the haven's mossy wall before snapping a cluster of average sized trees with a powerful kick. He cried again as his fist met the wall. How could his dear little ones do this to him! After the horrors they experienced! How could they be so heartless! He was their guardian! Their protector! How! They were _his _little ones! _His_ babies! _His!_

Rogue's brain stormed with fury, vile thoughts and truths flooding his impaired mind. Submersed in his fit, the fifteen-meter kicked the hard stone barrier. A sickening snap sounded throughout the cove as the creature's shin split. With a wail of pain, Rogue crashed face first into the grass. His newly healed hands upset the earth as the devastated titan began to tremble and cry in sorrow. Was he really useless? Did he do something to anger his little ones? Why? Did they secretly loathe him all along?

"Rogue?" Mikasa spoke gently, much like his human Carla as she placed a tender hand onto his head. "Please let Armin and I explain. It's not what you think and we don't hate you. So please hear us out." The girl alliterated.

Hearing her soft tone, Rogue slowly raised his head, face covered in mud as he stared at his little ones' tear stiffened cheeks. For a moment he dithered, before nodding to proceed. There had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Rogue." Armin began solemnly. "You've done so much for us and we appreciate everything, however we know you can't always protect and provide for us here. Mikasa and I – we decided a few months ago that it would be best if we left here and lived behind Wall Rose with the rest of the humans. Sure, you can now get us meat, but what if there isn't enough? What if one of us gets deathly sick? There would be nothing you could do except watch either of us suffer. We don't want to put you through the heartbreak of losing us forever, Rogue."

A lump formed in the titan's throat and his ears fell further. A salty tear leaked from the corner of his eye. **"Nnnnoooo."** He groaned, burring his chin into the soil.

"However, Mikasa and I have a plan, one that could help you."

The titan glanced up in question before propping himself up and resting his chin on folded arms, eager to hear more.

"Armin and I plan to join the Scouting Legion when we're old enough to be cadets next year." Mikasa began. "This way we can leave at certain times to visit you and perhaps – find a way for you to live and see the ocean with us."

The titan lifted his head from his arms at her words. So they were doing this for him?

"Yes. I know it's hard for you, Rogue. But listen to what we said. It's the best thing for all of us." The boy finished as he sank to his knees with Mikasa soon joining him.

The cove then retrieved its usual calm atmosphere again as the titan began to wonder. They were right. There were times in the winters where animals were hard to find or asleep in their dens. If his little ones grew ill he could not produce a cure to make them feel better. He wasn't going to take them outside the cove after what had occurred. He couldn't risk the dangerous gamble of their safety. If they lived with their own kind, they would be safe, be well. If this 'cadets' and 'Scouting Legion' helped them and possibly fulfilled the dream of seeing the water called the ocean – then he had no qualms against it. His little ones were growing like one of the great trees in his forest. Although they would always be little to him, the two tiny humans would soon no longer be human young but adults. It would be cruel to deny them freedom in the beautiful but dark world. He had no choice.

"**YYEeeSs." **Rogue muttered, gaze looking at the blades of grass.

Stunned at the titan's answer, the children looked to Rogue.

"What?" Mikasa spoke weakly. "Did you just –

"**Yyeeess." **The titan answered again, watching as his little ones' faces lit up in excitement. Without warning, the two children ran to Rogue and embraced his face in gratified hugs.

"Thank you Rogue!" The girl wept as she rubbed against his flesh. "You're the best brother I could have."

The titan raised a brow at her confession, skin pulling back to smile at the memory of his humans telling him that Mikasa was his little sister. His heart weakened as he gave in to emotion, nuzzling into her small body while his other little one thanked him as well. Rogue then released his signature purr, vibrating the two's small bodies and warming them to their bones. He loved them so much, but little did he know that his choice would change their lives yet again.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 will be the separation of Rogue and his little ones. Trost will be soon as well! I'm going to take the time to answer a few of the most asked questions. I plan for this story to go all the way through to the female titan arc (maybe further once season two of the anime is out. I have to read and watch both to get a full grasp on things) In this fic, the titans and humans are a completely separate species. I update whenever I can. (As of late I've been averaging two a month I think.) But yes, I'm so glad that you guys like this story! Feel free to share it :)**

**Also, read chapter 66 of manga. Holy crap! Eren's not dead and it looks like his titan is getting an upgrade! I wonder, will his form change, stay the same, be temporary, or permanent? Gah hurry up chapter 67!**


	7. Melancholy

**Author's Note: Hey all, here is chapter 7 of Rogue! It's another lengthy one, but it's sort sad. The next few though will be much more intense. :) As I've stated before, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this! **I fell in love with SNK/AOT and Titan!Eren/ Rogue Titan - so I decided to write this story. This was mostly inspired by a few prompts on kinkmeme along with a few ideas of my own, but mostly on the idea that Eren never existed - just his titan. I'm not a perfect person (a good majority of this was written at 3am) so there are probably some grammar issues I missed. If you find any errors, please tell me so I can make corrections. I'd appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

**Melancholy **

Armin sat quietly as he scribed notes upon the pages of an old and seemingly ancient journal while Mikasa used a thin bone and thread to mend their wares. It was early morning in the cove once again, sun barely peeking through the overhanging branches and rocky wall. As usual it was peaceful, however a translucent feeling of dread masked the haven. After a full year, it was finally time. Both the boy and Mikasa had become of age and had grown quite a bit in the passing of seasons. While he was still the shorter of the two – they had both acquired several inches in their height. Not only that, but they were obtaining a mature mental state. Although they still gave in to whimsy every once in a while, it was clear that they were becoming adults. In a mere few days, the cadets would be recruiting.

The boy let out an exasperated sigh as he let his pencil rest in his palm. Ever since the days they had reached the crucial but tender age of twelve, Armin had been planning their safe return behind the wall, tackling the strategy of succeeding without being seen for all of their safety. As soon as dawn had descended upon them, the two children woke to put the finishing touches on their plan as well as sort out belongings to a choice few before their departure. Truthfully, it pained the two to do so, but it was a thing that had to be done and was for the best. Who knew what obstacles they would encounter in time if they stayed in the cove?

Seeing that Mikasa's emotionless gaze strayed from her current sewing, Armin trailed her vision to see the titan still nestled in his nest, cavernous snores filling the tranquil cove. Armin felt a small smile emerge from hiding onto his face. Rogue was sleeping soundly, body as loose as it could possibly be within the hollow. It truly relieved him. Both he and his friend had been increasingly worried about their titanic friend's current mental state. Over the year that had passed, Rogue's small episodes were occurring more often – escalating noticeably in the last month. The titan would bicker more often when asked what he did on his 'walks' or when the two tried to do something simple such as cutting meat with a blade. Armin had concluded that some of these instances were simply because Rogue was being protective, but others he had not a clue or explanation. The year before, the two children had heard the gentle titan whining and crying out in his sleep. As always, Rogue seemed to put their queries aside, the two never knowing what was going on inside the titan's mind. Now, at least four times a week, Rogue would yelp, cry, whine, and even screech in repose. It was torture to the poor beast. Unlike humans, Rogue, once he had fallen asleep at night, could not be woken up until morning. Meaning that he was trapped in whatever vision he was experiencing until the sun freed him. The children's pleas would do nothing of aid. The titan's distress usually began an hour after midnight and would continue throughout until he would awake. The two children hated to admit, but they themselves had lost sleep over the titan's stress. It was almost routine that when Rogue started whining, the boy and girl would wake up and rub the titan's neck in attempts to sooth – which worked usually to calm Rogue down. Of course, the children never expressed any sort of hate to the titan for they possessed none. They loved their giant friend and anything they did or asked was out of sheer concern. Seeing Rogue submerged in utter peace was now a blessing.

"It's nice to see him like this." Mikasa spoke softly, watching as the titan's tapered ear and pointed nose twitched.

Armin nodded, looking at the line of sunlight that was closely reaching the hollow, a reassuring sign that the titan would soon wake. "It is." He replied, closing his notes. The boy then fretfully bit his lip as Rogue continued to snore, trying to think of how he would put his next statement. "Mikasa, do you –

"Think we're doing the right thing?" She finished, shoulders sinking a bit with her tone. "Is this really what's best? Rogue may be big and strong, but he has sensitive feelings. He's very delicate mentally."

Armin dithered. "Unfortunately, it is the truth. We can't survive out here much longer. Goods are limited and there's no medicine if one of us grows ill. We have no choice even though it is painful."

"You're right." Mikasa replied solemnly as she then turned her gaze to Armin. "I just hate it that we have to leave him, Armin. I know that his bad dreams and behavior lately is because he knows we're departing. He doesn't cope with loss well." The girl spoke, her voice weak and wails of sorrow trying to break through.

The blonde dipped his head, knowing that her words were fact. Armin then directed his thoughts onto the only promising idea that he had in his possession. "Well Mikasa, it's not like it's going to be forever. We'll be in the Scouts and maybe, just maybe we can…

Armin stopped, his words cut off again but not by Mikasa's hand. A loud cry erupted through the cove, capturing the two's unsuspecting attention. Rogue's body was clenched in on itself and trembling like unstable earth as the creature whined and yelped like a fearful dog. The titan's brow furrowed and his teeth clenched tighter in agony. Rogue curved in tighter, burying his face into the leafy bed as he shuttered. Suddenly, the titan flipped onto his back and began to lash out, arms clawing at the air as if he was quarreling with an invisible enemy. The great tree began to moan with the force of the thrashing titan who had begun to wail and kick. With their hearts beating faster than what seemed possible, Armin and Mikasa stood from their seats upon the roots – completely infected with terror. Out of all Rogue's episodes, the two had never seen the titan react unknowingly violent.

"Rogue!"

**(POV SWAP) **

_The stench of ash, blood, and death tainted the air. Fire burned in an inferno, consuming what the monsters left behind. Like the cobblestone walk, the sky was stained red. Although the afternoon sun was still residing on the horizon, a feeling of darkness was cast over the city that had been reduced to rubble. Rogue stood in the debris, alone and terrified. Where were they! Where were his little ones! _

_The titan whined, scanning the desolate landscape for the two children's familiar faces. He sniffed, only for his nose to wrinkle in revulsion from the unbearable burning. Desperate, Rogue began to navigate through the ruined structures, lifting aflame beams and other pieces of human homes in a frantic search. WHERE! _

_Suddenly, a pair of hollow screams echoed across the district, bringing Rogue to a halt. The titan's gaze was drawn skyward to the source, making his heart stop. Standing behind the massive gate and stone wall was the colossal one. Its grotesque features like its lack of skin, corpse like mouth, and dark beady eyes instantly paralyzed the fifteen-meter. It was truly sinister, a symbol of death and a grim reminder. The pair of screams rang out again, causing Rogue to look to their origin. His stomach flipped and eyes widened, panic spread across his brain. _

_His dear little ones, his precious babies, were in the palm of the colossal one – screaming as their flesh was burned by the giant titan's immense heat. Rogue let out an agonizing wail as he threw himself forward. No! No! NO! His little ones, Armin and Mikasa – they could not be eaten! He would not let that monster get them! He would steal back his little ones! He would kill that fucker!_

_Rogue flung himself onto the fifty-meter wall, digging his nails as far into the stone as he could. The desperate titan piloted himself upward, only managing a mere four meters before his body gave in and Rogue slid back to the unforgiving earth. A searing pain soared through his leg as it was destroyed upon impact. The titan roared in anguish, looking up to see the colossal one edge his little ones closer to his vast jaws. Again, Rogue cast himself upon the hard and steep stone; again he fell to the bloodstained walk. His little ones screamed in horror as the skinless titan held the small children over his jaws, preparing to savor them. Rogue screamed as he began to scale the wall again, trying to ignore his protesting muscles that were shrieking for mercy, ligaments tearing inch by inch. He couldn't give up! He had to save them! He loved them! _

_The colossal one began to open his mouth, fingers peeling way from Rogue's dear little humans. The titan screamed again, tears welling up in his green eyes and dampening his face. _

"Rogue!"

_He fell yet again, crushing his bones as his little ones began their fall. _

"Rogue!"

_Again, he attempted to get to his feet, but his broken body only forbid him. Rogue met the ground again, screaming and wailing as he watched – _

"**Rogue!"**

_His little ones descend into the throat of his greatest enemy. _

"Rogue! Rogue wake up!"

A soft shade of orange seeped through his eyelids as warmth soaked into his skin. The titan forced his eyes to open, still shivering from the aftermath. Rogue whined softly, struggling to calm himself.

"Rogue? Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. The titan looked down to see his little one, Mikasa, rubbing his neck. Armin was seated next to her, looking at him in worry. It had only been a night vision.

The titan finally nodded, letting his frame relax. Almost instinctively, Rogue softly nuzzled his head into the two children like a child begging for maternal comfort. Again, the titan didn't care how he looked while doing so, he was just happy that his little ones were still alive and well. Rogue carefully wrapped his hand around their small bodies, cradling them closer.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Mikasa continued kindly. Rogue dithered, not knowing what a dream was, let alone a bad one. He had heard the two throw around the term before, but never questioned what they meant.

"**DDRREEEaNNN?" **Rogue asked innocently. **"AADD DrrrEAaaNN?" **

The two looked at one another in shock, realizing their neglect in informing the titan previously. Armin rubbed his chin in thought.

"A dream." He began, hesitating as he pondered how to explain. "A dream Rogue, is when you go to sleep and there is a vision or picture playing out in your head. Everything is in your point of view but you have no control over what happens. Some dreams are good and they are happy, but others are not quite so. Sometimes there are bad dreams that are called nightmares."

"**NNNIITTNAAREES?"**

"Yes, they are scary visions Rogue. They are utterly terrifying, your worst fears realized." Armin paused, biting his lip – looking to the titan with a concerned gaze. "Rogue, you were having a nightmare weren't you?"

The titan dipped his head, chin resting in the dip of his collarbone. Again, he whined at bit as the truth hit him. He had been having a lot of these nightmares, much more than he was experiencing pleasant dreams. Rogue nodded softly, leaning into his little ones again. He didn't even have to guess why he was experiencing them.

His little ones' expressions only grew heavier with angst. "Rogue? What are you dreaming about? What happened to make you lash out? Toss and turn?" Armin continued.

Rogue's body seized up, muscles tense. He had been rolling around and kicking? Really? He could have killed his little ones had they been with him. The titan's teeth clenched, ears wilting. Ironically, his little ones were the cause of this. Deep down, he did not want them to leave and for nothing bad to happen to them. Still, he wanted his little ones to fulfill their desires and be safe. Like the birds up in his tree's branches, the young had to leave the nest at some point. They had needs; he couldn't keep the two children from them. Rogue dithered, if he told his little ones about what was happening in his nightmares – they might refuse to leave him. As much as he loved the idea of Armin and Mikasa staying, he knew that they couldn't.

It was only best for him to play titan again.

"**EEEETTHH."** Rogue finally answered, looking deep into his little ones eyes with his.

Their brows only rose in response. Mikasa's face fell, sadness coating her body like an itchy blanket. The girl then placed her tiny hands upon the bridge of his hooked nose. She then began to rub, her comforting strokes long and delicate.

"You had a dream – about death?" His little one choked out, voice heavily strained. "Who's?"

The single word sentence sent a cold tremor down the titan's spine and made his chest flutter. He grunted and groaned, delaying as he searched for a suitable false answer.

"Who's?" Mikasa asked again, making Armin bite his lip.

Rogue hesitated. He hated to hide the truth, but he had to. **"UUMMANnnS." **The titan answered, interlacing his fingers as his gaze shot to his chest. Even though his next answer was currently incorrect, Rogue still had nightmares ever since that day he lost his humans.

"Humans?"

"**CcUUrLA. GRRRIssa." **Rogue reminded, gruff tone growing gruffer. He didn't want to use his beloved humans as a replacement. The memories of them flooded his head again, making his act suddenly real. The horrible image of the smiling titan returned, the scene of his sweet Carla being devoured consumed his mind yet again. Rogue withered, he should not have used them as a replacement – especially not in his current unstable state. Again, the gentle giant whined and pressed his face into his little ones in desperation. He was losing everyone it seemed. The thought brought forth eye water.

"Rogue." Mikasa began warmly, climbing upon the titan's breast. "Can I share something with you?"

The titan sniffed, tilting his head in question as he stared at his little one. Rogue then nodded weakly, waiting patiently for the young girl to continue.

"My mother once told me this a year before I lost her to those men. She said to me that we never really lose those we love even though they have since left the world. We carry their memories in here." His little one articulated tenderly, gesturing to the center of Rogue's chest.

The titan blinked, wondering what the young human was implying. Rogue raised a finger, emitting a small grunt in query as he followed Mikasa's gesticulation. The creature's eyes lightened a bit in wonder and hope. What was this thing that his little one was talking about?

"Yes." She smiled sympathetically. "That's where your heart is, Rogue."

"**EEEAARRRT?"**

His little one nodded, taking a moment to brush her long raven hair from her face. "Yes, a heart. Everyone has one. Of course some are corroded with hate, but most are full of understanding and kindness – a good heart. I'm not sure if other titans have them or if they are hollow, but you certainly do!"

Rogue's eyes widened at the information. He had this thing called a heart? How did his little one know? The titan tilted his head again, gurgling softly as a polite inquiry. Mikasa dipped her head.

"Oh yes! On the night that we first met you and every moment I rested upon your chest, I could hear your heart beating. It's loud and powerful, yet full of compassion. It's the strongest heartbeat I've ever heard, Rogue." The girl spoke as she knelt down and placed her tiny hands against his chest, feeling what the titan assumed was this beating.

Rogue's face softened a bit, giving into curiosity as he pricked his ears fully forward, straining to hear what his little one spoke of. Sure enough, there was a gentle metronome of thumps. They were just as the child described, the sound was upfront and formidable yet gentle as a spring shower. Rogue squealed elatedly, happy that he had this wondrous thing his little one spoke of. He couldn't help but return a smile, irises lighting up like candlelight.

"You can actually feel your heartbeat as well." The girl smiled as she grasped his fingers and guided them into place. "Try it!"

The titan's eyes widened in curiosity and innocence as his fingertips pressed lightly onto his flesh. Beneath muscle and skin, the rhythmic and smooth beat thumped clearly, feeling both alive and comforting. Admittedly, Rogue had sometimes felt the banging in his chest when he was angry, scared, or thrilled – but he had never known what it was. Now, he knew and was incredibly thankful that he was gifted with a heart instead of having an empty shell. It was amazing. Rogue expressed his pleasure with a high grunt and reverberating rumble, making his little one laugh.

"Incredible isn't it?" Mikasa asked with the titan responding with an eager nod. "Some say having a heart is a burden, but others say it is a blessing. I'm not sure which is true, but for you it's a blessing." The girl continued to beam, placing her hands onto his warm flesh again. "Anyways, as I was saying, people keep their loved ones alive by storing memories of them in their hearts forever. You can keep the memories of Carla and Grisha in yours as they did with you – in a special place. They are always alive within you."

"That's right!" Armin began as he joined Mikasa upon his breast. "You can keep Mikasa and I in your heart too. That way we can always be with you even when you can't see us."

Rogue dipped his head, purring a bit at his little ones words as the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. How incredible. There was another thing special about him it seemed, something unique and different. However, this thing was a very good thing, not just pointy ears or a proportionate frame. It truly made him happy. It was a bit of a relief from nerves and sorrow. He had another thing to call his. Rogue rumbled deeply, his expression of gratitude vibrating his little ones' tiny bodies, provoking a few giggles.

"Feeling better?" Armin asked, blue eyes holding hope.

The titan nodded quickly. **"EEESS!"**

"Good! Now Rogue, Mikasa and I are going to eat breakfast and we want you to join us. There's something we need to ask of you."

Rogue tilted his head in wonder as he watched the two children scale down the roots of the tree. Knowing that his little ones asking for his aid was a serious thing, the titan maneuvered himself from his hollow. He felt better since their exchange, but he couldn't help the vivid image of his little ones being consumed like humans feasted on cattle. Perhaps though, just maybe, this heart thing would help – especially in their impending absence.

The titan took a moment to stretch, reaching high over his head before joining his little ones by the designated fire spot that the small humans prepared their food upon. Rogue gradually took a seat upon his rump across from the two, waiting eagerly but anxiously for their explanation. For several minutes, his little ones nibbled and bit off strips of deer meat from bone – yet another one of the creatures that he was still hesitant to kill even after a year since he began to hunt them. Armin then cleared his throat.

"Alright Rogue. It's time that Mikasa and I share with you the plan of how the two of us will be sneaking into Wall Rose. As you probably know, humans can't see you yet, so I came up with what is perhaps our only safe option. Now, just knocking on the gate itself is out of question. The soldiers will think something is up when they see two kids in titan territory – with a titan nonetheless. There's no time to tunnel under the wall nor do we know how deep it goes. So, our only option is to scale over the wall." His little one began as he pulled out his book containing his human drawings; showing with a pointed finger at what Rogue assumed what his little one's plan. "This is the safest way over. Rogue will throw a weighted cable over the wall and Mikasa and I will climb up. Just so we don't strain or fall, a large knot will be tied every twenty inches in the cable so we can have something to grab onto and brace our feet on as we ascend. After we reach the top, Mikasa and I will take the military's service elevator down the other side. This will be done at night since the Garrison won't be on duty." Armin paused, reaching over to pick up the black vine that the titan had found long ago. "Okay Rogue, here is what we need. In order to tie the knots and have enough to go over the wall, we need you to break a promise."

Rogue tightened a bit at his little ones words, leaning back and brows rose slightly in surprise. His little ones wanted him to do something bad? They wanted him to do the act of stealing?

"I know we told you not to ever take things from there, but to survive we must. Rogue, Mikasa and I need you to go to one of the houses that smell of yeast. We need you to bring back as many of the cables as you can find. At least eighty meters in length is what we need. In addition, we need a large rock to be the weight. See if you can find one that's as big as your fist, Rogue."

The titan dithered. He hated to be put into a position like this. If only he could just climb that damned wall! Rogue gave a soft moan, dipping his head like a sheepish dog as if to ask if they were sure. Mikasa nodded.

"I can tell you don't want to break the rules, but like the deer, it's a task that has to be done. Please Rogue, we need them pretty quickly." The girl spoke; her eyes pleading for her, making the titan turn soft. To the creature, Mikasa was a master of persuasion – positive reinforcement.

Finally, Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now when you find the cables hurry back, Rogue. We have to take some time tie the knots and prepare the weight. As soon as that's done we must head out. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time."

It was just like any early summer day. Spring was no more with the lack of buds upon branches. Everything had been replaced by massive amounts of green, the complete canopy sheltering the forest floor from the impending heat. Rogue walked deeper into a neighboring forest, one that was blanketed in ivy from the ground to the tops of trees. It was indeed beautiful and clouded with mystery with little sunlight peeking from the canopy, but Rogue also found it to be a bit troublesome. With nearly every step, the thick vines would sometimes tangle around his toes like tiny snakes. Annoying, but at least they broke away easily with every shift of his body. The other thing that bothered him was the sense of loneliness in the surrounding area. The landscape was all but empty with the exception of a few small mammals. For once, there was a lack of titans in the area as well and he was incredibly thankful for that. He preferred to have no distractions. He wanted as much time as could get with his little ones before they left his nest.

Rogue then crested a small hill, spotting what he had been searching for. He had been to this forest many months ago in search of supplies and dried food when he had discovered the small abandoned town before him. Like everything, it was covered in vines and coated in a layer of grunge. Half of the village's human residences had long since been destroyed with a scattered few still standing. Rogue of course came here for a reason. In his previous visit he had smelt the scent of yeast radiating from one of the buildings – meaning that one of the structures that he was told not to raid was one that he was now after.

The titan then paused in the center of the miniscule town and crouched to rest on his heels. Rogue then sniffed deeply, trying to detect and separate what was old and new along with the existing odors. As expected, the smell of yeast was present in the circumference of the area. Following his nose, the titan stood again and began to step lightly over the stony rubble in the direction of the scent's source. Rogue bent down to sniff again. No, it wasn't in a building with a flat covering, but in a human structure different from any that he had seen before. Although it was covered in vines, the human building was the most intact. It had a long pointed structure upon the room and the translucent coverings over the peeking holes were in an array of colors – some even making human pictures. Rogue tilted his head in awe, as much as he wanted to look and marvel at the human structure, he knew what he had to do.

With great care, Rogue placed his fingers precisely where they were needed, and pulled. The roof quaked and creaked, but the titan was a master at prying dwelling coverings off clean. Then, with little effort, the roof was free. Rogue then placed it aside with care and peered down into the human structure. A frown then came to his face. Although the building was colorful and almost cool on the outside, the inside was just like every other yeast smelling structure. The insides had been stripped out and replaced with tools and supplies. Although the interior didn't match the outside, the contents of the yeast dwellings were always interesting. But of course, Rogue reminded himself what he was there for.

The titan then began to messily fish through the contents of the human building, tossing aside boxes of what his little ones called 'food rations' and the strange steel log things that smelled and tasted utterly horrible. Not seeing what he was looking for, Rogue arched further, placing his keen nose into the interior of the building to let it do its work. These 'cables' that he was looking for had a scent much like many of the things that came from the yeast dwellings. Just as a feeling of dread began to bubble in Rogue's stomach, his nose caught the scent he was desperate for. Like a bear looking for food, the fifteen-meter titan ripped open a large chest, rumbling in delight as the cables tumbled out onto the dusty floor. A smile formed onto Rogue's horrid face, the creature happy with his find. Wouldn't his little ones be proud of him?

Rogue then retrieved the hefty coil of cable, a large amount that would easily take five men to lift, and fed his wrist through the center as if it was a giant piece of jewelry. The titan then checked to ensure the cables were secure before preparing to stand, but then Rogue caught the smell of the cables yet again. The creature's head tilted, hair falling messily around his shoulders as his ears twitched in question. Was there more? The titan then bent down to survey again, nose searching for any clue – scrutinizing every thing and surface. Rogue blinked in confusion as he came to a realization. He bent over further, nose pressed against the worn oak floor. There were more cables beneath the dwelling's ground?

The titan let out another curious rumble as he ran his nails over the floor like a dog trying to get food beneath a rug – sharp nails decorating the wood in deep lashes. Scratching rapidly, Rogue's nails caught a metal latch, making a small hole open up through the floor. The titan naturally grunted sharply in surprise. With curiosity guiding him yet again, Rogue bent over as far as he could to peer down into the dark abyss. From the small opening, he spotted more human objects like the things with bird feathers in them and more of the sharp sticks. Rogue tilted his head in question. Was it possible he had found some sort of human den?

The titan then tried to stick his hand through the small hole, but seeing that no matter how he approached, his fist was too big. Rogue sighed, releasing a great amount of steam in slight aggravation. There were more of the cables down there, and he wanted them. Although he didn't want to completely demolish the building, the thought of his little one's needs forced him to make a decision. Rogue then positioned a few of his fingers inside the hole, and with a slight tug, ripped up many of the floorboards and support beams. The titan purred a bit at his accomplishment, vibrating loose human objects as he pulled up a few more boards in an almost merry fashion. Once the floor had been stripped away, Rogue's eyes widened at what he had revealed. There were plenty of the giant plush bricks and even more things with bird feathers in them. Giving in to a bit of child-like whimsy, the titan quickly pulled a giant white brick from the human den –squealing excitedly as he ripped the object open to spill the snow like fluff onto the building's interior. Delighted, Rogue then innocently reached for another plush brick and mirrored his previous act, but then his mind recalled what he was supposed to be doing and returned to work. Scrutinizing the human den again, Rogue spotted a strange wooden thing resembling a giant spool – a thing that held his human's yarn when doing the act of sewing. However, instead of wool or thread, the giant spool held cable. Another proud and almost smug grunt came from the titan as he lifted the human object from its resting place and placed it aside. Wouldn't his little ones be happy!

Rogue then retreated from the building and placed the roof over the structure with tremendous care, but still shattering at least one window. His brows innately knitted together at the fragments of colored glass littering the ivy. No matter how careful he was, that always seemed to happen, but of course he had already torn the interior of the human structure useless so there was no need for perfection. The titan then hummed, ears flickering as he placed the giant spool into his palm with care and stood upright. Rogue then turned and headed back into the forest, off to look for a good rock.

The forest was beginning to open up again. Animals were more abundant and ivy was no longer coiling around his toes. Rogue glanced around his surroundings, looking at the moss and grass covered boulders that were nestled together like eggs in a nest. The titan scrutinized each one, looking from his fist to the rocks in an attempt to compare for the right one. Not seeing any that would be suitable, Rogue sighed, steam leaking from his incisors before moving on. He didn't want to waste much more time.

As he moved further along, the titan's chest began to grow heavy again, knowing that when he got back to his cove, he and his little ones would have to prepare the tool Armin spoke of and then depart. Soon, he would be alone again. His humans were long gone and his little ones were retreating behind the wall. His cove would be empty again with the exception of his deer. Rogue's ears wilted slightly at the thought. It was going to be hard to adjust not waking up to smiling faces or kind words – let alone any contact. It would be like it was before he had met his humans, lonely but not confused. The titan's free hand then snaked to his heart, feeling the gentle pulses beneath his fingertips. Yes, he would keep their spirits there, submerged within every beat. He wasn't just staying behind for his indifference, but for his personal reason. With his little ones safe, he was free to tear his enemies to shreds. He could rip out necks, organs, and crush skulls as long as he desired. While they were absent, Rogue was going to make it safe for them to return. He would see to that with the aid of his little one's memories.

The titan breathed steadily, pointed ears indulging from the gentle but deep beats of his heart. He loved the sound, not understanding why he had never taken the time to truly listen to it. Rogue began to scan the landscape again, but then a scent crossed his nose that made his heart pound against his palm. The titan froze in his path and quickly removed his free hand away from his chest and placed it onto his nape.

"Ah! Look at that! He already knows it's us!"

Rogue slowly turned to see the flying humans resting up in the nearby trees. The pack watched him intently, eyes bearing into his flesh with both tension and inquisitiveness. Over the last year, Rogue had gotten to know them quite a bit indirectly. The uniformed men would come to the woods at least once or twice a month. They would encounter his kind, but only if they HAD to. They just seemed to be more interested in him. The flying humans would always watch or lay out strange objects for him to look at, but never attacked. Rogue had figured that it was because of his looks and this word 'intelligent' that had been thrown around by his humans, little ones, and now these humans. Unfortunately, he had never really been told what the word itself meant, but whatever the implication – it meant that he was different. The titan had also learned much about the main four humans of the flying human pack. There was the tall one with hair on his face who had the ability to smell his kind from great distances much like himself. Then there was the female with messy hair. The human was always squealing or talking about his kind – often losing her composure when looking upon him. Then there was the short man who always wore a scowl no matter what the situation – always looking like his little ones when they complained of this thing humans called constipation, something related to some humanly body function. That aside, the short man was the best at flying, so fast that he was hard for Rogue to often track and the way the human took down his kind in a cold and precise manner amazed him. Finally, there was the eyebrow human that the titan had discovered was the pack's leader. He had hair the color of Armin's and a stony look that only reflected experience instead of aggravation like that of the short man. The other flying humans always answered to his words with a bizarre gesture of placing their hand over their chests and saying the word 'sir' with strong tones.

"This is so exciting!" The messy haired human continued gleefully. "The Rogue Titan is able to remember our scent and know it's us! How astounding!

The creature blinked. The Rogue Titan? How interesting, calling him by his name almost. The titan knew his name was a word in human tongue that Carla and Grisha had given him for they said that it seemed to fit him. They had said that it meant something, but Rogue had long forgotten the definition – but he did like the way it sounded.

"So it seems." The eyebrow man spoke beneath his breath, his eyes staring intently at the titan, making him uneasy.

"What's that thing doing with those cables?" The short one spoke, his voice threaded with irritation.

The humans became silent at the man's words, looking in question at the contents the titan carried. Alarmed, Rogue turned away and glanced into his hand and wrist. The cables? Were they – angry about them? The titan's head spun. Had they seen him take them from the human dwelling? Was it possible that they wanted to return the cables to where they came from? Rogue's gaze shifted back to the group who was still waiting for their next move before returning his eyes to his palm. The things had just been collecting dust, surely they didn't want them returned to their absent owner. Rogue NEEDED them, and he wasn't going to hand them over. His little ones were first.

"No idea." The tall man with facial hair spoke. "It's a bit strange. Why cables?"

"How did he –

Rogue ignored their words and began to walk away, pace quicker than before. With his hand still over his nape, the titan peeked over his shoulder to see a startling sight.

They were following him.

He moved faster. They had to be angry with him! Otherwise, why were they trailing him? Rogue rounded a great tree, and not wishing for the humans to find out what he was doing, the titan quickly lightened and bolted at top speed.

"What the!"

"Shit!"

"He's – fast!"

Rogue swallowed hard as his legs carried him as fast as they could. The titan knew this forest well, and he was confident in losing them. However, as he looked over his shoulder, his hopes diminished. From a distance, the flying humans didn't seem so fast, but now that they were close – the situation was entirely different. In fact, he wasn't so sure he could get away anymore. But of course, he was stubborn and it wouldn't stop him from trying.

The trees shook and earth quaked as the fifteen-meter barreled through the wood. Birds flew in fright from their roosts and deer scattered from his tremendous wake. The titan glanced over his shoulder again to monitor the flying humans who were maneuvering with great skill, threading through tree limbs like thread through needles – fast and nimble as bucks and does. Then, Rogue made his move. With a deep breath, the creature let out a large cloud of steam for cover, repeating over and over until there was a light fog in the air – enough to obscure their vision temporarily. The titan then veered sharply to his right, zigzagging through the foliage and trees. Rogue then burst into a slight break in the trees to find a deep ravine that he was looking for. Without a second to wait, Rogue carefully climbed into the gulch. The titan nestled himself into the shallow water resting at the bottom and beneath the overhanging rock face. The creature clutched the cables to his chest and wrapped his other arm around his knees, trying to be as compact as possible. Rogue then held his breath, heart pounding against his ribcage, as he remained silent – looking up as much as he could to ensure that he had lost them. He hated that he ran from them, but he wasn't going to allow them to make him return the cables from whomever they had belonged to. Sure, he was a thief – but he was for good reason.

Suddenly, there was the sound of whipping wind overhead. Rogue watched in incredible unease as one by one the humans sailed over the ravine and into the trees beyond. Soon, the entire pack had vanished, allowing Rogue to let out a great sigh in relief. That was a close one. The titan then let his body uncoil from its upright fetal position, letting his free arm drop to the water as he released a rumble of gratitude and tilted his head back in sheer gratefulness. As the titan prepared to haul himself out of the gorge, his fingers brushed a large and rough surface. Interested, Rogue grasped the object and pulled it from the shallow river. A crooked smile came to his face; at least he found the rock he was looking for.

**(POV SWAP)**

"How the hell can we lose a fifteen-meter titan!" Levi growled angrily as the regiment finally came to a halt in the trees.

Hange took a deep breath as she landed next to the Commander, Levi, and a few members of the Corporal's squad. The scientist looked around in shock. It was incredible. For the first time in the Scout's history, a titan had actually evaded their pursuit. It was as if The Rogue vanished into thin air like an illusion. Hange blinked in disbelief, the cogs turning in her mind. Why did the titan run? Why did it look so – afraid?

"Fucking thing!" Oluo complained, mirroring Levi as usual. "Where did it run off to? It tricked us!"

The Commander sighed deeply, turning to Mike with an impassive face. "Can that nose of yours pick up anything?" Erwin queried, his forehead wrinkling slightly in thought. The tall man sniffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"No. His smell just sort of went away when he did. Looks like he's not only intelligent but an escape artist as well. Still, why?

Hange thought further. _Why did he run? The titan has never done anything like this. He looks at stuff we give him, he leaves most of it behind – but on the occasion he takes things, but never just straight up bolts away. More so, why was The Rogue so fretful and why did he look so frightened? Wait. How did he get the cables in the first place? _

Erwin's arms folded over themselves yet again. "Impressive. The Rogue Titan strategized even when making a run for it. He breathed steam for cover then he probably moved erratically to throw us off while we were unable to get a clear visual. A great defensive technique." The Commander spoke, eyebrows knitting together as his gaze became fixed to the trees before them – a hint that indicated that there was something else bothering him to the veteran eye.

The scientist sighed, "I'm still wondering where –

Suddenly it clicked inside Hange's head. Pieces of the puzzle had come together. Now it all made sense!

"Commander!" Hange saluted, gathering the higher up's attention as well as a few surrounding soldiers by the pitch of her tone. Erwin raised a brow and unfolded his arms.

"Section Commander Hange?" The man alliterated, a hint of eagerness in his voice. "What is it?"

Hange's teeth briefly latched onto her lip, hoping that he as well as the others would hear her out. "Permission to go to the nearest safe house, sir! I believe I can explain some of the instances with The Rogue Titan!" She informed, nearly squealing at the end of her statement.

Erwin dithered, weighing options and dissecting facts. After what seemed to be several agonizing minutes, the Commander finally nodded and signaled the Scouts to move out. Hange rocketed herself into the air – hoping her hypothesis was going to be correct.

Within thirty minutes, and after dispatching a trio of titans, the Scouts arrived in the small town of Allana – a barren village that had long since been suffocated in vines since the abandonment of Wall Maria. Before, it was a peaceful village that was perfect for budding families and wood craftsmen. Now, it was nothing but an empty shell of its former glory like all the cities that once thrived in Maria. Once the area was clear of any danger, the Scouts descended from their perch to land before their target. Safe house number eighteen was established in an old church – an admittedly strange place for a depot and even a questionable one. However, the Scouts went by a code. Depots were placed at minimum twenty miles apart. When they had first surveyed Allana for the next location, the church was the most intact building. It was stripped from the inside, belongings taken with the residents when fleeing to Wall Rose. Admittedly it was one of the best safe house locations for its size and basement storage out of the fifty in the southern region of the wall. These days, the Scouts were thankful for anything.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Levi began, cross as usual. Hange however, routinely ignored him – humming as she thumbed through the ring of keys.

"Glad you asked Levi!" The woman cackled. "We're here for an exciting new discovery!" Hange elatedly informed, voice growing higher in pitch. "I think this will answer quite a few of our questions!" She smiled as she separated the key, watching Mike from the corner of her eye. As she suspected, the man was putting his incredible nose to good use. If she was correct, he already knew.

The eager scientist then placed the key into the lock, taking a few tries to get over her hands trembling in excitement. "Now Erwin, everyone, allow me to expose the formula to our equation!" Hange concluded as the lock clicked – hoping that she was not about to make a fool of herself. However, before she could place her hand onto the weathered wood, the entire door fell backwards – hinges detaching completely and revealing the interior of the depot. A few gasps escaped a few lips, but Hange only beamed from ear to ear.

"Fuck! This again?" Oluo announced, blissfully unaware of the impending truth.

Inside, the old church was completely ransacked, but much worse than the others. Aside from the scattered belongings and shattered glass, cotton and ripped cloth blanketed the floor – or what was left of it. A good third of the wooden base was no more. Splintered slabs and beams had been pried from their place, creating a gaping hole that exposed the basement that was in a similar state of repair. The floor was also decorated in deep groves, and tiny shards. If the walls weren't standing, the scene would have looked to be the aftermath of an earthquake or tornado.

"This is way worse than the last one." Petra uttered, looking around as they cautiously entered the depot. "What is –

"I'm about to answer your question!" Hange cut in as she supported herself onto a surviving stool, casually sitting like nothing had ever happened with a single boot propped. She then watched as her subordinates paused in their gawking and turned to face her. Hange couldn't help but smirk, light reflecting from her lenses. While some remained confused, it was obvious by their stern body language that both Erwin and Levi were already putting loose ends together. "Alright Mike! I need your nose for a minute. I'm sure you smelled our thief as soon as we walked in. Tell me yes or no with a nod if that's true!"

A smirk grew onto his face as he dipped his head, the Commander and Corporal looking to him in silent suspicion.

"AH! Yes! Just as I suspected! So Mike? How fresh is the scent? Pungent isn't it!"

The tall man leaned against the intact wall, clearing his throat. "Less than an hour old." Mike replied, mellow but with a hook of cunning.

"Damn! We just missed those bastards then!" Oluo continued, but quieted at Levi's steely glare. Hange only giggled in delight.

"Allow me to illustrate! I'm sure everyone is familiar with the safe house raids! Now, last year as Erwin and Levi both know, Mike and I's squads went on an investigation to find clues about our culprit. When investigating number fifteen, we only found clues that we could not connect. As usual, we found structural damage, which you all now know, is quite common in these parts! There were missing things, destroyed things, etc. At first, it just seemed like the settling of the building's foundation that busted windows and allowed animals to come in and of course turn the depot inside out. However, due to recent events – I have come to the conclusion of who our depot thief really is!

Hange observed as silence fell over the room and both the first and second in command's faces loosened in realization.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Levi spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"So it's really him then." Erwin added, catching the interest of the others who like them, reacted to recognition.

"YUP!" Hange cheered, rocking on her stool. "It's The Rogue Titan!"

At the words, Oluo blinked in disbelief. "Wait… What! How –

"Please allow me to explain!" The enthusiast began, voice like that of a teacher in a schoolhouse. "It's obvious and I can't believe we missed it! You see, upon observing The Rogue, pieces to the puzzle fell slowly into place. On our way here, I was able to process what I've learned from our friend. Sure, he's a bloodthirsty beast that rips his own kind to shreds, but like a coin he has two sides. I believe I can now confirm that the titan not only has animalistic traits, but he truly does have human intelligence!"

Levi scoffed, a single thin brow raising and wrinkling his forehead. "Hange. If he had human like intelligence, he would be living behind the wall, running a damn business, or hell even talking like every one of us in this room."

She shook her head. "Let me dwell on that further. You actually mentioned this last year when you first saw our subject. The Rogue has human like intelligence, but not to our level. He – has the mental capacity of a child. A four or five year old. Six or seven at the most."

"So, an overgrown toddler then?" Levi retorted, scowl remaining fixed even at the news. "Or perhaps a –

Hange nodded, slower than before. Knowing the fact, it almost made her feel maternal and even a little protective. "Yes. His interest in us is what led me to that conclusion. Like any child, he's engrossed in what's in the world around him. Any kid will go pick up a toy and look at it if it's new to them. The Rogue is intrigued by us, thus his curiosity is a major factor. So, he likes to look at our belongings whenever he has the chance. When I saw him with the mattress for the first time, I knew what he was doing! As crazy as it may sound, he gave into his desires and began to actually play!"

"Oh lord."

"Oh yes!" Hange continued, ignoring the Corporal's demeanor. "Our titan friend is a marshmallow underneath all that muscle and ferocity! It's incredible!"

"It actually does make sense." Petra smiled. "In every safe house, the pillows and mattresses are gutted! They're always missing too!"

The scientist nodded animatedly. "The Rogue is not only interested in our bedding as I said. When we're not present, like a child, he gets bored. So he breaks his comfort zone like any adolescent, and gets into mischief!"

"By breaking into our depots." The Commander assessed, received a squeal from the Section Commander.

"Precisely! He gets into things, takes them away – and like any sneaky child, covers up his tracks as best as he can!" Hange pressed further as she stood and motioned to the wall, pointing to the edge of the roof where damage was present. "At first we figured that this aspect was foundation issues, but it is actually the result of the titan pulling the roof off carefully and then replacing it once he's finished. The pressure of the roof meeting the wall again causes the broken windows like that one there." She gestured. " If an animal had broken in, the glass would be on the inside, not the outside of the building. Just like a child told to clean their room, he leaves the mess and covers it up! This depot is a perfect example of that! The Rogue has pretty much demolished and ransacked the interior of eighteen here – the hole, the claw marks on the floor, and the missing equipment!"

"Missing equipment?" Petra asked innocently.

"The damn cables." Levi groaned, instinctively resisting the urge to lean against a dusty cabinet.

"Correct!" Hange sang. "That gets to today's incident! Levi, let me ask you something!"

"Oh god, Hange. For fuck's sake –

"When you grew up in Sina's underground, what did you do when you were caught by watchful eyes taking something that wasn't yours?"

For several minutes, the corporal was silent, obviously lingering in her tough request. Not many knew that Levi had come from what could be classified as the slums. The Underground was an abandoned project by the government to construct an underground city – but thanks to certain circumstances, all that remained was an uncompleted project that became a nesting ground for those in poverty and criminals. Levi himself had been a thug before joining the Scouts. Hange didn't know the rest of the story. She would ask the short man every once in a while about it, but he always refused. Even Erwin never spilt the beans. Finally, Levi let out an irritated sigh, shifting his weight onto one foot. "I'd fucking run."

"Yes! Our dear friend was caught red handed taking something that wasn't his, like any being wishing to escape trouble, he turned to flee! Before he bolted, I looked into his eyes and actually saw fear! Can you imagine! A frightened titan! How adorable!" She hummed. "He knew what he had done, and not wanting to get in trouble he ran! Just like a kid, he didn't want to give back what he found!" The woman laughed, completely tickled at the thought while the others only remained in a state of awe. Hange then let her body calm to a point where she could tame her composure. However, as she did, another realization hit her, one that made her smile instantly vanish and her face fall. The other higher ups took notice of the sudden change immediately - this behavior was unlike Hange.

"Something on your mind?" Erwin questioned, brows knitting together in concern.

The scientist bit her lip. What she was about to bring up was probably harder to believe than what she had just put forth into play. "I – noticed something else when The Rogue Titan ran from us. I hope I'm not imagining things and someone else may have noticed it as well."

"Noticed what?"

"Well. It may just be a fluke, or just a reaction. I'm going out on a limb here so hear me out. Levi – did you notice how after you mentioned the cables, The Rogue immediately looked at the ones in his hand?"

At her words, the Corporal suddenly entered a state of incredible awareness. "Wait. Are you saying what I think you are?"

Hange nodded. "I believe… he may be able to understand us." She informed, making the disheveled room grow silent again.

"Wow! So you're saying The Rogue Titan knows English!" Petra exclaimed. "That's incredible."

Mike scratched his scalp, brows rising a bit. "How did it -

"It must have learned by observing us. That's the only way it could have." The Corporal answered. "Otherwise, like you said – it could just be a gut reaction to being caught with something that he should not have had."

"Yeah, could be. I believe more data is needed before I can confirm this." Hange sighed. "We'll have to do more tests in order to know for sure."

Again, it was still for several minutes before Erwin took a step forward in authority. His face had returned to his usual stony look, signaling a coming command. "This Information is astounding. You may share with the rest of Scouts what you uncovered about the depot raids and the titan's level of intelligence. However, the possibility that The Rogue may be able to understand English is to ONLY be kept between the six of us. Such news spreading to others could cause uproar. Like you said, further observation is needed before we jump to conclusions or make plans. Am I clear?"

"Sir!" The others saluted before leaving the safe house. Hange remained standing, watching as Erwin glanced back at her with acknowledgement, before trailing the others out the door. The scientist then entered another state of disbelief.

'_Looks like the Commander is fully aware of this as well. Something is off here. Somehow, there is another hidden piece to the equation that's missing.' _

**(POV SWAP)**

Melancholy. That was the only word Armin could use to describe the current atmosphere. The sky was darkening, like a watercolor wash of grey. A coming rain was present on the horizon, the scent of it even detectible by human noses. The gentle swaying moment of the titan's walk making him feel tired, a wordless and tuneless lullaby. Everything just felt sad and slow.

Armin shifted a bit, repositioning himself to rid a cramp in his leg. Both he and Mikasa had relocated from Rogue's broad shoulders to the titan's tapered ears. In terms of safe and comfortable positions, behind the titan's elfish ears and nestled within Rogue's long hair was ideal. Of course, every once in a while, the titan would flick his ears both teasingly and purposely – swinging the two teens out and in and never failing to provoke a few laughs. To Armin's surprise and much relief, the sightings of titans had been few. Unfortunately, his previous theory of the titans overlooking them due to both he and Mikasa possibly carrying Rogue's scent was false. Amazingly, whenever a titan made a move to approach them, Rogue would snarl much like he had done on their hunting trip – the approaching monster then turning back in the direction it came. The display reminded him of just how protective their titanic friend could be. Normally, Rogue was the perfect definition of a gentle giant: loving, friendly, and almost like cuddly dog – and if he had a tail, Armin was sure it would wag constantly. When angry, Rogue was as untamed as a wild animal, completely feral and utterly terrifying – he didn't blame the titans for being weary. However, he was glad that Rogue was a bit of a mother hen.

He hated to leave Rogue, he really did.

The blonde let out a sigh, shifting again. From memory, and according to a map Rogue had confiscated, they were halfway to Wall Rose. Surprisingly, they were making great time. When the titan had returned with what Armin had asked for, surprisingly not bringing any extras like pillows or mattresses, the three sat to work on the device that would help both he and Mikasa scale up the massive wall. The original design had even gone through a modification for the better. In every knot, a branch that was still green beneath the exterior was fed through, creating a makeshift ladder that would be much easier and safer to climb. With the titan's help of course, the process of assembly had gone rather quickly. Armin and Mikasa would measure the space between each knot, begin the knot, and Rogue would pull the cable so that the knots were tight. The same process went for the weight as well, with the titan lifting the large boulder along with tightening. Overall, their fine work was quality in the short interval of time. By the map and Armin's calculations, the trio would arrive at Wall Rose by tomorrow evening.

Suddenly, Rogue emitted a small growl in annoyance as he stopped in his tracks. The titan sniffed heavily, ears naturally facing forward as the creature looked up in distress.

"Rogue?" Armin grunted as he held onto the titan's ear, trying to keep his grip against the shift. "What is it?"

The two children watched as the titan sniffed again, leveling his head. **"RRRRAAIIiinnN."** Rogue answered as soon as thunder cracked overhead and water began to pour as if the sky had been gutted.

"Just our luck." Mikasa sighed. "Come on Rogue, let's find some trees or something." Armin heard her say, voice more caring and tender than before and he knew why.

The titan eagerly nodded in understanding and began to jog across the grassy plain. The boy and girl held tightly onto Rogue's ears as the titan looked from left to right, searching for shelter from the storm. After several minutes and the beginning of dampening clothes, Rogue spotted a small thicket with a few average sized trees and several giant ones like those in the forest that they had called home. Quickly, the titan made a run for the trees, pounding footsteps joining the rumbling in the heavens. Soon, the thicket's small canopy stretched over them as Rogue entered the deepest part where the giant trees flourished. The titan then let out a jet of steam in relief before looing up at the towering trees, eyes traveling from one to the other as if Rogue was making a selection. Finally, the titan pointed to one of the tallest with branches close at their bases and stretching far from the truck. Armin tilted his head in thought before looking to Rogue whose green eyes were lit with expectancy – obviously waiting for an opinion.

"That looks good. It will make a great place to camp for the night since this storm doesn't look like it will be going away anytime soon." Armin paused, looking to the homemade ladder wrapped around the titan's neck loosely like a scarf. "Let's try out –

Rogue's body swiftly lurched forward before the boy had a chance to finish. Before he could guess what was transpiring, the titan planted his nails deep past the bark of the tree – and began to climb with surprising speed.

"Rogue!" The raven-haired girl yelled. "What are you –

"Rogue!" Armin protested as the titan skillfully scaled nearly thirty meters, stopping every few seconds to examine a cluster of limbs before releasing a satisfied trill and climbing into what could be classified as a bowl of branches. Rogue then began to settle, lying on his back with head resting in clusters of leaves and legs lazily dangling around the trunk. The titan then rumbled in pleasure as he then carefully removed the two from his ears and placed them onto his belly. For moment, Armin sat in complete confusion with Mikasa, staring in bewilderment at Rogue who was purring and grinning awkwardly with eyes shut tight – completely content and proud with himself as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"You… can climb trees?" Mikasa asked, eyes wide in shock. The titan responded to her query with a sharp nod and chirp, eyes opening to reveal green pools illuminated with glee.

"When did you learn how?" Armin finally questioned after he found that his mouth, tongue and lips worked.

Rogue's eyes narrowed slightly at the boy's words, making Armin bite his lip knowing he had brought on what was making out to be one of the titan's little 'episodes.' The creature grumbled non-threateningly, just a small growl that clearly meant that Rogue didn't wish to elaborate. Armin sighed.

"Oh well. You're better than me at it!" The boy gave in, hoping to solve the impending issue. To his relief, Rogue reverted to the pleased state he was in before, purring loudly and looking completely at ease.

Mikasa giggled lightly. "I hope you're not going to be like this cat that lived in our city once. It got stuck in the tree and was too scared to climb down!" She continued to chuckle – the visual of a fifteen-meter TITAN stuck in a tree nearly making Armin burst out in laughter.

Rogue replied in a series of cheerful huffs before cradling his arms around both he and Mikasa. For several minutes, it was silent between the three as the rain continued to fall, growing progressively harder. Armin and Mikasa's small bodies slowly rose up and down with Rogue's abdomen as the titan continued to purr softly – eyes half lidded in fatigue. Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed the blonde's mind. Maybe they weren't so safe up in the canopy.

"Um, Rogue, maybe it would be better if you slept on the ground. You might have another nightmare." Armin frowned, hoping that he wasn't getting on Rogue's bad side.

The titan tilted his head in what appeared to be confusion but not quite betrayal at the inquiry. Then, Rogue denied with a small and fussy growl before beaming elatedly and pointing to his heart. The two watched as the titan began his odd way of explaining things, 'talking' in a series of ape-like grunts and grumbles that Rogue seemed to expect the children to understand. Sadly, it did get on Armin's nerves at points when he was trying to learn what exactly Rogue was up to, but of course he sympathized with the titan's unfortunate pain when it came to speaking. But thankfully, Rogue's wordless dialect, plus a few clear gestures, made some conversations easy to translate.

"You feel better since our talk this morning?" Mikasa asked, the titan nodding in reply, emitting a more grunts to boot. "That's great. Maybe that will keep your mind at ease, Rogue."

The titan dipped his head, purring again as his vast frame relaxed further. Armin smiled meekly, his mind processing thoughts. It was fortunate that Rogue did feel better at the simple and imaginary ideal, one that really didn't work for most people these days. Of course, any simple idea or thought the titan took seriously with his mental barriers. Although Rogue had the great ability to learn, his deficiency made him slightly gullible. To Armin and most, nothing was better than the physical appearance of someone you know and love.

The sky grew darker as the rain continued to fall, lightning flashing across the stormy heavens as time passed by. Thunder echoed loudly, sounding like one of the titan's angry bellows. Rogue protectively and loosely cupped his fingers around their small bodies, breathing deeply enough to make a few weak leaves tremble. Mikasa then sighed, relaxing against the titan's palm.

"Why don't we share a few stories to pass some time until we fall asleep?" She suggested - Rogue's eyes lighting up at the word of a tale. The creature grunted a bit, ears facing forward as he prepared to listen.

Armin chuckled. "Of course, it won't be stories from the books since we left those with you, Rogue. That way you can have more things to remember us by." The boy paused, hoping that his words didn't sound like he and Mikasa were leaving forever – hoping that it wasn't the case. To his relief, Rogue didn't notice, simply waiting with eyes glowing in delight. To Armin, it was clear that the titan was trying his hardest to be in good spirits at their imminent departure. During their journey, it just felt like Rogue was forcing bravery upon himself with every step. Perhaps every mile they gained, the titan's levelheadedness was lost bit by bit – replaced with false senses of security. It was nothing short of depressing and it made Armin only feel worse. The boy then forced himself to bare the same thin blanket of confidence that the titan himself was wrapped in. "I'll start us off. Do the two of you remember the time before the breach happened when the three of us used to go scare birds up in the canopy? Whoever had the most fly off the branches won?"

The girl chuckled. "I remember that. We had to constantly keep Rogue from cheating." Mikasa sneered.

At her words, the titan tilted his head, ears flickering and a single brow raised, pretending to not know what the two were referring to.

"Oh don't act like you have no idea! Yelling or in your case, roaring, was not allowed. We had to throw objects as high as we could to get them to fly away." Mikasa jokingly informed with the titan rolling his eyes. Armin chuckled at the distant memory. Rogue was always mischievous. During the game, the titan would try to sneak in a roar to get hundreds of birds to fly of frantically – doing so just to hear both he and Mikasa laugh.

"And when we finally scolded you enough, you decided to play along – well sort of."

Mikasa laughed. "You did say that throwing things was the basis of the game, but the rules didn't say how BIG the objects could be."

Rogue suddenly began huffing loudly, tossing his head back into the leaves as he laughed – the sound strange upon human ears. Armin crossed his arms.

"At least you weren't the one explaining how a thirty foot tree got into another one to a member of the Military police." He informed sternly but jokingly. Rogue only smiled cunningly, obviously amused. "Now that I look at it, you were probably hiding somewhere up IN a tree listening and laughing at the whole thing. You're lucky you didn't become a pile of bones that day, Rogue."

The titan continued to chortle, huffs trembling smaller branches. The giant being settled down a bit, obviously waiting for the two to share more.

"Remember that time when we went fishing, or at least tried to." Mikasa giggled, more animated than she had been in a while.

"Oh yeah, we were pole fishing and you kept hogging all the fish." Armin added. "I just kept getting my hook caught in everything before I could even cast out."

Rogue let out a huff and gestured to his ear, making the boy chuckle.

"The only thing I could catch that day was you!" Armin laughed as he recalled the titan's dumbfounded and priceless look when his hook had gotten snagged in the titan's earlobe. "We actually made you a rod too, Rogue if you remember. You used it for about ten minutes before you decided to fish bear style – which turned into you just splashing us with water." Armin snickered.

Mikasa smiled. "We all just ended up swimming after that."

The three of them chuckled a bit at that. During their visits with the titan, the giant's playful but unpredictable demeanor was what made things interesting and enjoyable. Rogue then grunted a bit, a small rumble that Armin and Mikasa recognized as one the titan would make when he wanted attention. The boy and girl observed as the titan's skin at the corners of his mouth pulled upward. Rogue then gestured to himself with a clawed finger, making eager noises that vibrated the beast's frame.

"You have a story that you want to share too?" Mikasa asked, enthused at the titan's willingness to participate.

Rogue immediately nodded vigorously at her query. The titan then swallowed, thyroid bobbing as he salivated his throat to speak. **"AARRRnnINN… NNiKaSSaa… NNEEET… RROOGGuuE!" **

Mikasa blinked in surprise. "Oh, when we all first met?"

The titan dipped his head in reply. **"OOOUUnnnD LIiiTTLE OoNS." **Rogue spoke proudly, mouth twisted into a crooked grin with chin elevated slightly. Armin then found himself in a state of awe as he himself tilted his head. Was that the term Rogue secretly called he and Mikasa?

"Little ones?"

The titan nodded, purring yet anew as he gestured to the two children. Armin smiled at this. Admittedly, he did find Rogue's way of naming them a bit endearing.

"I'll never forget that night." Mikasa began softly, making Armin wonder if she had been impacted by the sudden recollection of her parent's deaths. "If you hadn't come Rogue, Armin and I would have been in serious trouble. That and we wouldn't have both made an unbelievable and caring friend – the best that anyone can ask for." The girl smiled tenderly as she leaned further into the titan's warm embrace. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for saving our lives." Mikasa announced, grey eyes looking at Rogue in gratitude. "Thank you, Rogue. For everything."

The titan's eyes widened a bit at the words, and for a moment, Armin thought he saw the behemoth blush. Rogue then returned her speech with a low blink and nod, as if to say 'you're welcome.' Another thought then came across Armin's mind, once that flew in every now and again that he always wondered about. "Hey Rogue?"

The creature then turned his attention to the boy, waiting expectedly with forward facing ears. Armin bit his lip.

"I've always wondered this, but what – made you want to help us that night?" The boy asked inoffensively.

Instantly, the titan stilled at Armin's words – looking owlishly into the boy's blue eyes. Rogue shifted uncomfortably in his otherwise comfortable position. The large being's green orbs then transferred to Mikasa, swarming with worry. The titan then made a small pained noise from between his teeth, making Armin want to kick his own in – accidentally bringing up more questions that could possibly upset. "Never…

"**HHeEELTLEESSS." **Rogue unexpectedly returned. "**NNEEN NeEAN." **He breathed. "**AARRNiiN NNiIIKASSA UURRT." **The titan alliterated, ears drooping and eyes filling with obvious sorrow. Rogue then looked to Mikasa, opening his mouth to speak again, but quickly stopping himself, recognizably drawing a line before him. Instead, the titan suddenly grasped Mikasa in a gentle hold, bringing her to rest in the dip above his collarbone. Rogue then gave a soft and nurturing lick on the girl's tiny brow before resting his chin against her in nothing but affection. To Armin, it was incredibly clear that Rogue was going to share something along the possibility that he had seen Mikasa's parents – perhaps their lifeless and bloody bodies. It was incredible that the titan was considerate enough to take her feelings to his account. Perhaps that was why the two had such a close relationship. Armin beamed warmly; Rogue truly had a heart of Amazonian proportions.

For some time, they continued to share stories of their past visits, even some that included Carla and Dr. Jaeger. Soon, things had grown quiet, peaceful in the now relaxing rain. Mikasa had long since fallen asleep against the titan's chest, his giant hand draped over her like a warm blanket. Armin rolled over a bit on the titan's flesh, opening his eyes to notice that Rogue wasn't asleep yet. The titan's luminous eyes were set onto the distant horizon, looking in the direction of Wall Rose. The boy watched and felt as the titan let out a shaky breath, curling his fingers tighter around both he and Mikasa's frames. Rogue brows knitted together, grief present on his deformed face. Armin had been right. The titan was fighting an inner battle.

"Rogue?" He whispered, watching the titan turn his head in alarm before instantly calming. Rogue tilted his head a bit, silently asking what Armin wanted. "Um, I know you're worried about us and that you're going to miss us, but listen Rogue. Nothing is set in stone and we'll be back before you know it. Don't you worry."

At the boy's encouragement, Rogue gave a slight nod in return before letting his head lull to the side and his eyes shut. In no time, the titan was filling the thicket with gentle snores as he joined Mikasa in a state of repose. Armin sighed and rested his head, but sleep wasn't coming easy. He dreaded the coming day.

**(POV SWAP)**

The moon had replaced the sun yet again, big and full – illuminating the dark landscape with a soft white glow. It was deathly quiet with nearly every living thing asleep except for Rogue's footsteps and his little one's small voices. They had left the safety of the thicket that morning with little issue. Although it was creeping into the later hours, Rogue felt active due to the fact that he spent the day walking out in the open – purposely for he would need all the energy he could obtain. The titan also felt something else, something that he had begun to feel the night before that made him almost sick to his stomach. The reality of the situation was settling in with each mile he traveled. Soon, he would be truly alone again for the first time in more than a decade. Rogue mewled at the thought; he hated being by himself. He wished that his little ones could stay or at least he could go with them. Alas, that was just another impossible thing. There were too many of his kin looking for a feast and he was a monster. This was their only plan and only option, but damn he felt like the world was constantly shitting on him. The titan sighed, could his heart really help him?

"You okay?"

Rogue turned to see Mikasa looking up at him with a concerned gaze. Upon looking at her usually still face, the titan whined - quickly turning away to blink back a salty tear. He did not want her or Armin for that matter to see him like this; he wanted to be strong for them. He had to be.

"I can tell that you're upset, Rogue." She proceeded sympathetically. "You don't need to hide any tears from us. It's normal to be sad when someone is going away for a bit. Showing your emotions to them just says that you love them."

Rogue then let his attention drift to his little ones again, looking at their apprehensive but understanding faces. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, but then his gaze caught sight of the vast stone barrier upon the horizon – one that now appeared as just a grim reminder rather than protection and promise.

"There's Wall Rose." Armin announced softly, tone low and despondent. "Just as the map said, we should be coming up on the Trost district. We – should probably hurry. In a few hours, The Garrison will be starting their early morning patrols."

The titan flinched at his words, dipping his head a bit as his feet forced themselves to keep pressing forward. He wanted to stop desperately, but it was as if his legs had a mind of their own. Rogue then gave in and descended into a trance, recollecting memories and touch. Everything just made his heart sink further. It was the most uncomfortable sensation he had ever felt.

The titan's breath trembled as the wall began to draw nearer, his body quaking with every inch gained. The hands of his little ones began to rub his neck in an attempt to sooth, but it truthfully only made him feel worse. Rogue swallowed back a wad of discomfort as the wall stretched higher and higher – it was menacing. His hand then snaked up to his chest yet again, feeling the rapid beating and the imminent crumbling. No, he had to be strong for his little ones. He wasn't going break. He couldn't. He couldn't worry them.

However, as the trio stopped at the base of the immense wall, the situation hit Rogue full force. The titan suddenly fell to his knees, his inner emotions taking the reins. His broad back hunched bit as his shoulders slouched – nearly making both Armin and Mikasa fall to the earth. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he kept the dam from bursting completely. Still, the titan whined - hair obstructing his face as he slowly gave in to misery.

"Rogue?" The girl asked, the titan feeling her palm against his ear. "Rogue?"

Listening to her concern, the titan took a breath. He had to compose himself. He had to. Rogue's green eyes shifted to his little ones once again; the layer of water making them almost fuzzy. Instinctively, he acknowledged them with a purr, one that was shaky and trying not to be. The titan blinked, a few tears gliding down his gaunt cheeks and teeth, frozen smile masking his inner battle.

"It's okay." Mikasa began, her throat tightening with her voice straining to hold back tears of her own. "Let's be strong for one another, Rogue." The girl smiled meagerly. "Remember," Mikasa continued. "Keep us in your heart as Armin and I keep you in ours."

Rogue withered a bit as he found himself unexpectedly trying to smile. The titan suddenly took his little ones in his hands, letting them rest comfortably in his palm as he buried his face into them. The titan rumbled in likeness as the two embraced his face as best as they could, Rogue's warmth and cool tears soaking into their clothes and skin. Yes, he would be strong. His little ones were leaving the nest – but they would return. The thing called love bounded them together.

"Just like we told you last night, thanks so much Rogue, for everything. And don't you worry – Mikasa and I will be back before you know it."

"Like Armin said, we'll see you in time, Rogue." Mikasa squeaked, suddenly pressing her face to his nose, finally giving way to her own sorrow. "Thank you so much for everything." She cried, making the titan's chest flutter. His little one suddenly pressed her lips to Rogue's flesh, performing a small but incredibly meaningful gesture that the titan knew was a kiss - an affectionate gesture that was the strongest way to express love and his humans had often exchanged with one another. "I love you."

Again, Rogue withered at her words. Tears broke through again, the titan giving in a bit before gathering himself to be slightly more stable. Strong. He had to be strong for his little ones, but of course he couldn't help to express his emotions.

"We love you, Rogue." Armin added, obvious that he was fighting tears as well. "I – never thought I would be saying that to a titan in my life. You may not be human, but you're our friend that's loved and cared for us ever since that night we met. Although we hate to do this, we have to – but you care about our safety and what's best for us. You love us enough to let us go."

The titan smiled as best as he could before gently licking his little ones' faces – giving them his own version of a kiss. Although some would call it disgusting and run in retreat, Armin and Mikasa embraced it for what it was.

"I guess we should get going now." Armin suggested. "It will be daylight soon."

Reluctantly, Rogue nodded and placed the two children back to his shoulder before unwrapping the ladder from his neck. The titan then took the rock in hand, looking to his little one for instruction.

"Okay, this part is critical, Rogue." The boy began, shoving his emotions aside for the moment. "You must get this right with little errors so that The Garrison, the uniformed men with roses on their backs, don't show up and see you. We need you to hold onto the end of the ladder without the rock as you throw the rock over the wall. You MUST hold on to the ladder. Got it?"

Rogue nodded and placed the end of the free cable in his left hand, wrapping it around his index finger once for added security before closing his palm. The titan then got a firm grip onto the bolder, raising his arm back over their heads as he judged his aim. Rogue breathed deeply, putting a lid on his anxiety as he tightened his muscles. He had to throw the weight just right with the correct amount of exertion. To hard and straight, he would just be damaging both the wall and rock. The boulder would have to be high, at an arch, and hard. The throw had to be perfect. Then, with a fluid motion and an explosion of kinetic energy, the titan released the boulder from his grasp. The nearly two ton rock sailed through the air, like the hollow ball that he and his little ones used to play with – almost looking like it was floating. Rogue held his breath as he watched nervously, hoping that his aim was good and he would make his target. To his relief and amazement, the rock flew over the wall to hang on the other side. The titan adjusted himself; walking closer to the wall to gain some slack and let the boulder slide slightly further on the other side for added security. Next to him, his little ones gave a silent celebration.

"Good throw!" Armin encouraged. "Now, keep holding on as Mikasa and I ascend the ladder. If…" His little one paused, swallowing nervously. "One of us falls, please catch us, okay?"

Rogue nodded as he held out his free hand to the two of them to hop on. Once they were secure in his palm he guided then to the ladder, feeling his heart act up again – but he had to ignore it. He had to be strong. The titan watched as the two children debated the order that they were to climb before Mikasa willingly volunteered to go first. Rogue watched nervously as the girl placed her small hands onto the bark of the first limb, steadying herself as she controlled her balance. Armin soon followed her, slow but secure as he adjusted his footing. After scaling several feet, his little ones looked back to him with soft and easy smiles, expressing a final verbal goodbye.

Rogue dipped his head in acknowledgement. **"LLOOVV OOUUU."**

"Love you too. We'll be back soon."

The titan then watched his little ones ascend further to the heavens. Indeed, they were young birds leaving the nest and taking to the sky. Retreating to a bit of safety. It was almost and accomplishment, a completed stage in a mission. In their absence, he would make it safe for them and all of the humans trapped by their cage. He would fight. His heart would keep him going.

Finally, his little ones reached the top of the wall, making Rogue squint just to see them. He smiled a bit as his two dear children waved at him, the titan himself quickly returning the gesture. With one last lengthy look, his little ones then departed over the crest of the wall – vanishing from his sight.

He was alone again.

After pulling the ladder back to him, the titan finally gave in to his desires and let his feelings escape him. Rogue let out a loud cry, baying in the face of the moon with grief. However, he would be strong no matter what. Soon, his little ones would return. But he didn't know when or how long that would be.

**(POV SWAP)**

Sunlight bore down heavily from the cloudless sky, radiating heat off the stone surface of the wall. It was another miserably hot day of summer and being atop Wall Rose was the last thing that Corporal Levi wanted to do. The second thing he hated most in the world, right after unclean surfaces, was being hot and sticky with sweat. However, he didn't have a damn choice. An urgent message had summoned him from the comfort of his quarters. The only good thing about the current situation was the lack of Shitty Glasses. He was thankful for that at least.

Levi kept in sync with Erwin's stride as he secretly glanced to the garrison soldiers on duty. Due to the breach, none of the men drank alcohol on duty, the only positive thing that came out of the breach. However, knowing from a few trips prior of being atop the wall, most of the soldiers still goofed off on the occasion. At least they weren't as bad as the Military police – slacking off or fucking whenever they had the chance, doing whatever the hell they wanted in the interior – living off the king's spoils. How he hated them.

The Corporal blinked a bit as he continued to scrutinize the states of the present Garrison soldiers. In light of the rising issue that they were about to be briefed on, most weren't fooling around. Instead, they remained edgy but the older members seemed enthused – talking almost to the level of Hange as they shared information to the fresher Garrisons. Levi's scowl naturally grew darker. What were they dealing with and why in the hell did they call the first and second in command of the Scouts?

Then a familiar man approached the two seasoned soldiers. Levi knew him immediately from anywhere. The man was the highest-ranking Commander in the southern territories and of the Garrison, Dot Pixis. He was an aged man about the height of Erwin with a bald head, eyes clad with wrinkles, and a thick grey mustache. But of course Commander Pixis was really known by two things: he always had a flask of whiskey handy and he was eccentric. Levi could almost call him crazy, but despite his odd behavior at points, the man was brilliant.

"Ah, Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi!" Pixis began in his signature rough voice, sounding not at all like there was an emergency. "It's nice to see you two here on such short notice. I apologize beforehand that we're not discussing matters over a set of drinks."

"That's alright." Erwin nodded. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

The man laughed and gestured for the two to follow him. "Well, it's a bit of an odd situation if I don't say so myself. It all began with early morning inspections. One of our soldiers made the discovery when he was examining a few of the cannons. It's put us on high alert – mostly because we don't know what to make of the situation. We're a bit baffled to be honest, more so confused."

The Scouting Commander blinked in question. "What did your soldiers find?"

Levi watched as Pixis smirked a bit at the younger man's inquiry. The man then stopped in his stride and gestured over the side of the wall into the territory of Maria. "I don't think the question is what we found, but rather whom." He smiled cunningly as both Levi and Erwin met his side. Instantly, Levi's brows rose in astonishment.

There, at the bottom of the wall, was The Rogue. The titan was seating neatly, legs crossed with arms draped over his knees. The beast's green eyes were focused onto them, ears facing forward in alert. Levi's brow wrinkled a bit. What the hell was it doing here? During the past two years, he had never seen it venture further than its territory – moreover why did it look so sad?

"The Rogue Titan." Erwin recognized. Pixis nodded.

"Yup. It's the first time we've seen him since the breach a few years ago." The older man began, suddenly snickering. "Most of our veterans recognized him immediately. He's quite fetching for a titan, a sexy lady one would easily be attracted to him! He's quite a hunk!"

Levi crossed his arms, ignoring the man's humor. "So do you have any idea why he's here?" He asked, watching as Pixis retrieved his flask from his inner pocket.

"We're not exactly sure why. The titan has just been sitting there. He's not causing any trouble. He only gets up to dispatch a few titans and sleeps in a nearby forest. Hell, I caught a few of our new recruits throwing rocks at him and even firing a cannon at the fellow. Commander, you've debriefed me about your interest in this titan – so I was wondering if you could possibly provide some answers as to why you think he's here."

Erwin chuckled slightly. My scientist would have been better to ask, but I can say that this titan really is something else. For the last two years we've studied him since he caught our interest during an ambush. I can say from the presented facts that The Rogue Titan does indeed not show any interest in our consumption. In fact, he's made no move as of yet to even harm us, but he shows interest in examining our behavior and equipment. We believe he has human like intelligence, the level of a very young child. Still, he does surprise us. Right now, he's doing just that.

"So, we don't need to see him as a threat?"

Levi shook his head. "Just be vigilant. During our expeditions, we found out that he can climb trees quite easily and stay awake for extended periods at night. Looks like he can't climb the wall though since he hasn't made any attempts. Of course, if he wanted to harm you, he would have already been up here. So, how long has he been doing this?"

For the first time, Pixis dithered. "Well, for two weeks."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly, large eyebrows rising up on his face. "Two weeks?"

Levi was shocked. _'Two fucking weeks? That titan has been sitting there for two weeks! Why!'_

"Yes." Pixis confirmed. "You know; if I didn't know better I'd say that he almost looks – sad. Detached from reality almost. He reminds me a bit of a dog that's waiting for his master to come home. I've actually begun to feel sorry for him."

As if to confirm suspicions, The Rogue Titan suddenly let out a moan, ears wilting as it adverted its gaze to the grass at its feet. Levi shifted in unease. What on earth was the damn thing doing?

Pixis then lifted his flask to his lips once again, brows knitted while he was deep in thought. "I've informed the rest of the Garrison to not speak a word of this, even to the trainees. A titan that hunts his own is a thing that could be considered beautiful at this day and age. I don't like wasted potential."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "Thank you Commander. I wish we could tap into that untapped potential. The Rogue Titan in truly unique."

The older man nodded. "Still, I wish I knew what he's doing."

Levi sighed, but then catching his breath as the titan suddenly rose to his feet. The Corporal and the two Commanders watched as The Rogue looked upon them one last time before turning away from the wall and vanishing into the nearby woods.

"Hmm, well I guess he finally decided to head back home since that's not the direction he goes in to shelter for the evening."

The Corporal sighed. There were so many components to this titan that were shrouded in mystery. This creature was more than what met the eye. That was for sure. Like Hange had noted, something about the titan just seemed – off. Levi really wished that he knew what it was.

He would find out one day. He just had a feeling – a bad one.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapters will include the invasion of Trost. Chapter 8 will include a "calm before the storm" situation. I also post notices of updates on this story on my tumblr... and I'm currently working on all illustration of Rogue's cove. Anyways hope you are all enjoying! **

**As far as the manga goes... hurry up chapter 67! Argh! **


End file.
